Lágrimas de Serpiente
by learilla
Summary: Lo que menos imaginó Hermione cuando empezó la guerra, es que acabaría presa del peor mortífago del Señor Tenebroso. Draco Malfoy es peligroso, un asesino, pero sobre todo está obsesionado con cierta gryffindor que jugó al peligroso juego de la seducción.
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es mío -más quisiera- sino de JK Rowling! Aish, ella me los presta para hacer mis amigos Invisibles. **

**Este fic no es más ni menos que mi regalito para Soerag Malfoy por el Amigo Invisible que hemos organizado en el foro de Weird Sisters. Ya sé que se supone que teníamos que hacer un One-shot como regalo, pero me pediste un Draco/Hermione MUY triste en la época Hogwarts donde se conocieran y descubrieran y me vi completamente incapaz de desarrollar eso en un solo One-shot, así que este es el resultado: Un Long-fic. Espero que no te importe *le implora* Tengo en mente algo bastante chulo, creo yo. **

**Espero que te guste **

**

* * *

**

_Jugaremos a un juego al que no creo que estés preparada para ello. Te obligaré a apostarlo todo y te asegurarás de no perder. Danzarás al son del peligro y la mentira__, y dejarás de ser la niña que fuiste para renacer como una mujer completamente desconocida. Experimentaré contigo y me divertiré. _

_¿Quieres ganar? _

_Solo asegúrate de no perder. _

_¿Retirarte? _

_Imposible. Nos jugamos demasiado contigo. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Estúpida_, era una de las pocas palabras que jamás habían aparecido en la larga cola de apelativos que en un momento u otro habían sido dedicados sin mucho cariño a Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, la rata de biblioteca amiga del insufrible niño que vivió, la _sangresucia _de Gryffindor.

Sí, por raro que parezca, _estúpida _jamás había sido usado para calificarla.

Por eso, porque precisamente no lo era, sabía que la falta de lágrimas en un momento como aquél no significaba que había quedado insensibilizada al horror y al dolor. No, simplemente se debía a que habían sido precisamente ese Horror y ese Dolor, los que las habían secado por completo a lo largo de los años, privándola de un desahogo físico y reparador.

Allí tirada, tiene los músculos tan agarrotados y le duele tanto el cuerpo que es incapaz de sentirlo. Anestesiada por la falta de comida, la sed de días y la falta de contacto humano, no puede más que sonreír siniestramente por la terrible conclusión a la que su mente irracional acababa de llegar. No es que el plan se torciera a mitad de ejecución, ni que todo lo que había hecho en estos años hubiera sido un suicidio lento y premeditado, mucho menos que la hubieran descubierto en mitad de aquella mentira sutil y sucia en la que había convertido su vida. No. La causa era que simple y llanamente que ella, Hermione Jane Granger, era completa y rematadamente estúpida por haberse dejado arrastrar a esa situación, por haber albergado una mínima esperanza de que el plan saldría bien, por prometerse tener fe en la supremacía de una débil luz frente a las insaciables tinieblas…

Derrotada, humillada y dentro de poco también vejada, se maldijo a sí misma por esa propensión inútil que su diminuto cerebro y su enorme orgullo indiscriminado le hacían tener para _hacer lo correcto_. Años de odio y preparación, sacrificios demasiado grandes que jamás deberían haberse realizado, sábanas de satén esmeraldas que aún puede oler y sentir recorriendo y acariciando su piel… Todo inútil, reducido al frío del metal aprisionando sus magulladas muñecas y tobillos, y a aquella soledad húmeda de unas mazmorras vacías de esperanzas y llenas de derrota.

-Hermione…-el susurro es demasiado débil, pero por suerte el oído es uno de los pocos sentidos que aún no han abandonado a la gryffindor.

-¿Neville? –responde casi sin voz.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

No lo ve, pero la muchacha puede adivinar las amargas lágrimas que acompañan a sus palabras. ¿Que cuánto llevan allí? Perdió la cuenta hace varios días cuando la tortura tomó la apariencia de cubos de agua hirviendo e inconsciencia. Si tuviera que regirse por su instinto admitiría sin reparo alguno que llevaban allí más de dos siglos, pero la razón le gritaba que no más de un mes, de eso estaba bien segura. Su compañero intenta sin éxito reprimir sus sollozos, Hermione lo intuye por las convulsiones que adivina en el bulto oscuro que debe ser su cuerpo, aunque en el ensordecedor silencio de aquella mazmorra cualquier susurro es un grito.

-Todo acabará pronto, Neville, no te preocupes –la gryffindor intenta consolarlo, infundirle algo del valor que olvidó hace ya demasiado tiempo, pero cuando las palabras suenan vacías incluso para su dueña, qué no sonarán para la pobre alma derrotada de un niño indefenso.

-¿Por qué no vienen a por nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos matan de una maldita vez?

-No… –la joven duda. ¿Una esperaza fingida o una derrota evidente? -Yo… no lo sé, Neville. No lo sé.

Nadie vuelve a decir una sola palabra más. Hermione vuelve a sumergirse en su coraza de silencio y ausencia donde se obliga a no pensar ni a sentir. No cierra los ojos para evitar recrear una y otra vez la muerte de sus amigos más queridos y comienza su obligado ritual de contar las baldosas de las paredes en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

_Uno, dos, tres… _

El cuerpo inerte de Harry cayendo al vacío.

_Cuatro, cinco, seis… _

El haz de luz verde impactando en la diminuta espalda de Luna apagando sus ojos para siempre.

_Siete, ocho, nueve… _

La emboscada que hizo caer a la última resistencia de La Orden del Fénix.

_Diez, once, doce… _

El último aliento de Ron susurrándole cuánto la quería.

-Ron… -no puede más. El dolor es demasiado intenso para soportarlo y rompe a llorar.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación? ¿Cómo permitió siquiera el abandono a sus amigos por un plan que le prometieron _ser la última esperanza_? ¿De qué le han servido tantos años de preparación? ¿Tantos hechizos aprendidos? ¿Tanta preparación por si llegaba lo peor? ¿Tanta…?

-¿Hermione? –vuelve a susurrar su compañero, esta vez con algo más de entereza.

-¿Si, Neville?

-¿Quién te capturó? ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?

La muchacha sonríe amargamente al recordar cierta tarde de su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Cosa que aunque parezca mentira, solo fue tres años atrás.

-McGonagall y el estúpido retrato de Dumbledore fueron los que me metieron aquí –escupe. –Dumbledore y su horrible manía de jugar a ser Dios, incluso después de muerto.

Las lágrimas siguen recorriendo sus mejillas, silenciosas y ejecutoras. Ya no hay pena por lo perdido, ni sufrimiento por lo ocurrido, sino rabia y odio por lo no alcanzado, por el fracaso de una estrategia inútil y sin posibilidad de éxito desde el principio. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que ella, con su pelo de escoba, su incapacidad para el romanticismo o su falta de encanto era la adecuada para aquella tarea? Hermione no se apuntó a La Orden para jugar a ser la agente doble de nadie. Al oír el plan para ella se negó, recuerda que lo hizo, pero ha olvidado el momento en el que la convencieron y aceptó.

-¿Hermione?

El ruido pesado de la puerta al abrirse suprime cualquier réplica que la castaña tuviera intención de hacer. Un par de botas se adentran en las mazmorras, anunciando con ferocidad los propósitos de su visita. Los dos gryffindors se encogen aún más en sus rincones, deseando con todas sus fuerzas y la inexistente fe que les queda volverse invisibles y desaparecer.

-Coged a la mujer y llevadla arriba, el señor quiere verla –fue la única orden del intruso.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta, un par de manos escuálidas la agarraron de los brazos. Confundida, vio con horror cómo dos de los elfos domésticos de los Malfoy deshacían mágicamente los grilletes de sus muñecas y tobillos y la alzaban sobre sus propias piernas para conducirla fuera de la mazmorra. Al salir, no escuchó los gritos de Neville, ni de sus compañeros de la resistencia, demasiado asustada por el lugar y la persona a la que le estaban conduciendo. Trastabilló un par de veces por los pasillos de aquel horrible lugar, pero en seguida esos brazos huesudos volvieron a enderezarla. Cuando traspasó la frontera del sótano y pisó la moqueta escarlata del primer piso intentó resistirse, los tapices de las paredes y el aire viciado de muerte y destrucción alentaron de una forma casi instantánea su instinto de supervivencia.

-¡No! –gritó antes de que uno de los elfos la silenciara con su magia.

La casa de los Malfoy era grande y fría, eso no era nada que ella ya no supiera de antemano, pero a medida que avanzaba escaleras arriba y recibía las miradas de repulsión y hastío de decenas de ojos al óleo desde las paredes, se fue haciendo una idea del alma oscura y peligrosa de aquella imponente mansión. Un grito agudo y desesperado restalló en sus oídos, proveniente de una de las habitaciones de los pisos de arriba. La gryffindor se revolvió con más fuerza contra sus captores, pero no le sirvió de nada. Aquel grito solo había sido una muestra y antesala de lo que iba a ocurrirle a ella.

"_Por favor…", _suplicó en silencio, pero nadie la atendió.

-El señorito llegará en seguida –fueron las primeras y únicas palabras que aquellos seres le dirigieron antes de dejarla sola en una de las habitaciones principales.

Aún sin voz, lo primero que Hermione hizo una vez sola fue comprobar que, efectivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada extinguiendo así por completo sus últimas esperanzas de escapar. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se secó con la manga de su camisón las lágrimas que caían indiscriminadamente por sus mejillas. La castaña se giró hacia la sala y vio con horror que se trataba de una habitación privada.

Una cama enorme se erguía imponente en el centro con sus cuatro doseles y las sábanas esmeraldas. Junto a la pared del fondo, un elegante diván hacía, solitario, las veces de armario ropero con camisas negras de seda y un par de pantalones tirados encima descuidadamente. Una puerta que debía comunicar a un baño privado estaba cerrada a su derecha y a Hermione ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ir a inspeccionarla, sabiendo lo inútil que sería.

En aquella habitación carente de personalidad y desprovista de recuerdos, Hermione solo encontró una vieja banda de Slytherin anudada a uno de los cuatro postes de la cama y una vieja _Nimbus 2001 _llena de polvo olvidada en un rincón.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, con un ruido tenue que llenó a la gryffindor de horror. Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, Draco Malfoy se remangaba despreocupadamente las mangas de su camisa blanca impoluta mientras un amplio mechón de su pelo platino le cubría el rostro. En ese mismo instante, Hermione olió el inconfundible hedor salado de la sangre y al fijarse más detenidamente en los puños y la pechera de su camisa, vio con horror las diminutas gotas rojizas profanando la inmaculada prenda, anunciando así la crueldad en los métodos de su dueño. El rubio se dirigió lentamente hacia el baño sin siquiera lanzarle una mirada de soslayo a la castaña. Cuando Hermione escuchó correr el agua de la ducha, decidió que ya había tenido demasiado. Semanas de cautiverio, de torturas con una crueldad insostenible, de soledad insoportable habían dado a luz un único pensamiento en aquella cabecita alborotada y llena de hechizos y datos inútiles de la maldita Historia de Hogwarts: _Haría lo que fuera para que todo acabara. _

Antes de que Draco saliera de la ducha, Hermione rebuscó frenéticamente por los cajones de su cómoda algo con lo que alcanzar su ansiado objetivo.

"_Una varita, algo puntiagudo… ¡Lo que sea!" _

-¿Buscas esto? –la sangre de Hermione se heló al oír la dureza que destilaba aquella voz masculina a su espalda.

La joven se giró lentamente hacia él. Frente a Hermione, erguido en toda su magnificencia, Draco Malfoy ataviado únicamente con una toalla a la cintura sostenía entre sus dedos su mortífera varita.

-¿De verdad me creías tan estúpido? –ella retrocedió. -¡Respóndeme!

La gryffindor abrió la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-_¡Parla atio! _–siseó el rubio apuntándole con la varita y haciendo que un rayo de luz blanca impactara contra la muchacha.

Hermione volvió a abrir la boca. Aún sin saber qué decir.

-Mátame de una vez, por favor –suplicó.

Él la miró divertido.

-¿Matarte? No, Granger. Aún no.

Draco se dirigió hacia el diván, pasando por el lado de la muchacha y aún sin detenerse a dirigirle una sola mirada significativa. Del enorme montón de ropa, sacó unos pantalones largos de pijama y se los puso sin pudor alguno. Hermione no se movió ni un solo ápice, paralizada de miedo por aquel nuevo Draco que sólo había llegado a conocer de oídas. Cerró los ojos un momento y por un mísero segundo sintió aquellas manos firmes y frías volviendo a recorrer su cuerpo.

-No has cambiado demasiado en este último año y medio sin vernos, _sangresucia. _

Aún sin decir nada, la castaña gritó de dolor cuando el puño de su captor se cerró en torno a su pelo y tiró con fuerza de él hacia atrás. Cayendo de rodillas a sus pies, Hermione solo fue capaz de mirar directamente a aquellos ojos grises adivinando en ellos, para su inmensa sorpresa, una rabia y un dolor propios de una herida profunda sin curar. Apartó la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla ni un instante más. Volvió a gritar cuando el tirón de pelo se intensificó.

-¡Mírame! –gritó Draco y la muchacha obedeció. –Debería matarte en este mismo instante…

-¡Hazlo! –las manos de Hermione abandonaron rápidamente la garra del brazo que tiraba de su cabello y se dirigieron a la que sostenía la varita, atrayéndola hacia su cuello. –Hazlo, Draco. Acaba con ello.

Él la miró durante un momento sopesando la fuerza de todas aquellas emociones enfrentadas en su interior. Odio, rabia, rencor, furia, desolación… anhelo. La soltó con fuerza y ella quedó tumbada sobre el suelo.

-Señor Malfoy para ti, _sangresucia. _No lo olvides.

Hermione se irguió un poco, aún tirada en el suelo, justo para ver cómo el rubio conjuraba un vaso de whisky de fuego y se sentaba en un mullido sillón. Tras beber un buen sorbo de su vaso, Draco se pasó distraídamente la mano por su cabello para apartarse unos cuantos mechones aún húmedos del rostro. Sin decir una palabra, volvió a mirar el bulto sobre el suelo que era Hermione y ella fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Otra vez esa rabia ardiente que casi le consume cuando la vio llegar hacía veintiún días a la mansión, volvía a extenderse por cada fibra de su ser. Sería tan fácil acabar con ella en aquel preciso instante… una simple maldición y se acabó. No más Hermione Granger a la que repudiar, ni detestar, ni codiciar. Acabaría así con una debilidad propia que le asqueaba tanto o más como la niña sucia y asustada que tenía a sus pies. Recibiendo así, de paso, las felicitaciones del Señor Oscuro.

Entonces… ¿qué le impedía hacerlo?

Venganza…

Sí. Fría y merecida venganza por lo que ella había comenzado tres años atrás. Esa estúpida bastarda aprendería de la peor de las maneras que no se debía jugar con un Malfoy.

-¿De verdad deseas tanto morir, Granger? –ella simplemente asintió. –La verdad es que no me extraña. Sin familia, ni amigos, ni nadie en este maldito mundo dispuesto a dar nada por ti –ella se estremeció por la veracidad de aquellas palabras. -Apostaste por el equipo equivocado, aunque dudo que alguna vez te hubiéramos aceptado. El Señor Tenebroso tiene normas muy estrictas con respecto a los hijos de _muggles_.

El rubio volvió a beber de su vaso.

-¿No dices nada? ¿La eterna _sabelotodo_ por fin se ha quedado sin palabras? –una sonrisa macabra se dibujó rápidamente en su rostro. Draco abandonó su asiento y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de la gryffindor. Hermione retrocedió de espaladas hasta que la cama le impidió hacerlo más. Cuando Draco llegó a su nivel, se agachó hasta que el rostro de ambos quedó al mismo nivel. –Esta noche tendrás que contestarme a muchas cosas, así que lo mejor es que empieces a hablar por esa boquita. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Te he preguntado si lo entiendes!

Hermione asintió.

-¿Cómo dices? –siseó él amenazante.

-Sí… sí –susurró ella sin poder apartar sus aterrados ojos castaños de aquellas pupilas aceradas.

-Bien, así me gusta.

Draco se levantó sin aviso y dio varias palmadas en la cabeza de la castaña, como lo haría con un perro a punto de encontrarse con un bonito rollo de periódico estampado contra su morro.

-Ha llovido demasiado desde que no nos vemos, Granger. He matado, robado y torturado para congraciarme con el Señor Oscuro. No me costó tanto como creía y hoy, incluso disfruto con ello. Ser la mano derecha de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, no es un puesto demasiado fácil de alcanzar –se calló para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. -Aunque supongo que tú ya sabes todo eso, así que iré al grano. Si aún sigues viva es por orden mía. La tía Bellatrix sugirió quemarte en una pira en algún lugar a la vista de todos, pero pude convencerla de que eso únicamente te convertiría en una mártir para los pocos opositores que aún nos quedan escondidos. Un estúpido ejemplo a seguir. No te hagas falsas ilusiones, tu presencia aquí aún tiene un propósito.

El rubio se giró hacia Hermione con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-Vas a contármelo todo –continuó. –Absolutamente todo.

-¿Y si no lo hago? –se atrevió ella a replicar.

-Bellatrix será la mínima de tus preocupaciones. –Draco volvió a dirigirse a la muchacha, alzándola esta vez por el cuello. Hermione gimió de dolor. –No te equivoques Granger, ya no soy la estúpida marioneta que hiciste bailar a tu son. –Se acercó a la muchacha hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído. Ella se tensó. –Te odio con toda mi alma, asquerosa _sangresucia_, y de lo que me cuentes aquí dependerá de si gozarás de una muerte lenta y dolorosa o una muchísimo peor. Tú decides.

Tras estas palabras la empujó y Hermione cayó sobre la cama. Con el impacto, el camisón de la muchacha se le subió hasta la cintura dejando al aire unas piernas magulladas y flacas. El rubio se las quedó mirando fijamente y lo único que pudo hacer fue rememorar la calidez de éstas enredadas entre las suyas propias.

-¿Y bien? –espetó impaciente sin apartar la mirada.

La castaña tardó un par de minutos en contestar, pero armándose de un valor inesperado, o quizás fue la locura del reo condenado a muerte la que habló, contestó mirándole directamente a los ojos:

-Está bien, pero no creo que te guste lo que vas a oír.


	2. Sí, mi Lord

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son mío, salvo los que sí lo son, sino de Jotaká Rowling. **

**Esto va viento en popa y aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. **

**Antes que nada, quiero dar MIL GRACIAS a Ro Malfoy, mi mesías, mi salvadora, mi nueva BETA!!! No sabes cuanto me alegro de haberte encontrado!!! Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. Me alegra que te haya gustado. **

**También quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me dejásteis review en el capítulo 1. Mentiría si dijera que no me importan, porque sí lo hacen y MUCHO. Gracias: _, Sealiah, Anna Granger 69, bhane, lunáticaRemsie, __3v3l!n_**** y_ la Princesita de Dios!. _Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto o más que el anterior. **

**Recomendación musical: _Snow-_Kamelot. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Hermione abrió los ojos bastante antes de que aquella mujer gorda e insufrible fuera a obligarla a que se despertara con un buen cubo de agua helada sobre su rostro. No había dormido demasiado, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Después de varias semanas, meses y años, donde dormir simplemente era un estado de vulnerabilidad que dejaba vía libre a la muerte, la niña no necesitaba más de un par de horas para poder funcionar. Al menos ahora, pensó con amargura, ya no tenía unos grilletes demasiado pequeños y apretados en torno a sus muñecas y sus tobillos cuando cerraba los ojos cada noche.

En silencio, escuchó atentamente la respiración rítmica y acompasada de sus compañeras de habitación, si es que era correcto atribuirle tal término a las cuatro paredes con mantas en el suelo y sin ventanas donde ahora dormía. Una vez que la espalda se le insensibilizó al dolor de la piedra maciza y borró de su memoria cualquier rastro de bienestar, tuvo que admitir que el cambio no había estado tan mal. Al menos las ratas de allí no se le acercaban a mordisquearle los dedos de los pies. Sí, eso era absolutamente un buen cambio.

Así, en la completa oscuridad, no pudo evitar acordarse de Neville y de la última vez que oyó su voz hacía más de tres semanas, cuando aquellos asquerosos elfos domésticos la habían sacado a rastras de las mazmorras. Una parte dentro de Hermione, minúscula y chillona, la amonestó por pensar de esa manera de esas pobres criaturas que simplemente cumplían las órdenes de su señor. La otra parte, adusta y altiva, forjada por la miseria y la crueldad de una estúpida guerra la acalló, advirtiéndole que ese no era el peor ni el más cruel insulto que podía utilizar.

Aún rememoraba la tarde en la que volvió a reencontrarse con Malfoy y Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar su mirada helada y la sangre impregnada en su ropa.

_¿A qué se suponía que estaba jugando? _

_¿Cómo demonios había permitido aquella miserable situación?_

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás llorando?

La castaña se giró hacia el lado opuesto de la voz e intentó serenarse antes de contestar. Respiró profundamente varias veces y se secó frenéticamente las lágrimas del rostro, sorprendida de que aún tuviera la capacidad de llorar impresa en su organismo.

-No. Estoy bien.

Pero no lo estaba, e incluso su compañera lo sabía.

-¿Sabes? –continuó Marie entre susurros, tratando así de aliviar la tensión del momento. –Le oí decir a una de las amas de llave que el amo vuelve hoy a casa.

Hermione se tensó.

-Después de tres semanas en una importantísima misión para el Señor Oscuro –continuó –Quien-tú-ya-sabes ha decidido darle un descanso.

-¿Eso te alegra? –le espetó la castaña sin poder reprimirse. El tono esperanzado en la voz de su compañera la había tomado completamente desprevenida.

-Bueno, somos sus doncellas personales, ¿no? –contestó ella resueltamente girándose para encarar a Hermione cara a cara. –Si él está en casa, ya no tendremos que trabajar en las cocinas. Serviremos a Draco Malfoy directamente.

Y eso, posiblemente, era una de las cosas que Hermione Granger más temía en el mundo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Decir que las últimas semanas de su vida habían sido todo un infierno, sería no ser del todo sincera. Para Hermione Granger, la otrora _sabelotodo_ de Gryffindor, quedar relegada a una simple fregona en la Mansión Malfoy no solo era una alegoría cruel y despiadada de uno de sus mayores traumas de la infancia, sino toda una degradación a la poderosa bruja que un día fue. A toda una vida de distancia.

La magia le había sido arrebata de un día para otro, extirpada de su organismo, dejando dentro de ella un vacío que hasta ahora le había sido imposible llenar. Ella era demasiado peligrosa. Lo sabían. _Él _lo sabía. Y lo único que Hermione necesitaba era una oportunidad, por minúscula que fuera. Un descuido, un error… y solo oirían el rugir del león cuando ya lo tuvieran encima.

-¡Espabila niña! –La castaña consiguió apartarse a tiempo antes de que la mano callosa y rechoncha del ama de llaves se estrellara contra su nuca. –Esos vasos no van a lavarse solos.

Hermione no rechistó, ni tampoco la miró con todo el odio visceral que sentía en esos momentos. Ya había aprendido la lección y las represalias que vendrían de ello. Así que se contentó con clavarle miles de agujas envenenadas a Madame Pristol en los dominios austeros y todopoderosos de su mente. Quizás también luego decidiera quemarla en una bonita y gigantesca hoguera. O sí, una hoguera sería perfecta.

Marie, a su lado, le lanzó una mirada de apoyo y comprensión. Todas las chicas sufrían en sus carnes el abuso de autoridad del ama de llaves a lo largo de todo el día. Cuando Pristol salió de las cocinas, todas las muchachas que estaban –unas quince –suspiraron de alivio.

-Ya era hora –se oyó bramar a Eliza por encima del murmullo general. –Creía que ese viejo búho no se iba a ir en la vida.

-Baja el tono, Eliza. Puede que todavía esté ahí fuera –la reprendió otra de sus compañeras.

Todas guardaron silencio un instante, pero al no obtener réplica por parte de la bruja decidieron que la suposición debía de ser incorrecta y volvieron a sus quehaceres. Desde que el Lord Tenebroso había decidido utilizar las habilidades mágicas de todos los elfos domésticos de sus siervos para sus actividades más apremiantes, las familias de sangre pura más respetada como los Malfoy o los Nott habían tenido que surtirse de criadas de familias mestizas venidas a menos después de la guerra. Algunas de ellas, como Eliza, lo consideraban todo un honor. Una oportunidad indiscutible de recuperar el esplendor y poder perdido, sin magia, confiando simplemente en el ancestral poder de un par de piernas largas y un busto más que generoso.

Marie rozó ligeramente la mano de Hermione bajo el agua del fregadero, llamándole la atención para que desviara la mirada hacia Eliza. La castaña alzó el rostro, pero antes de dirigirse hacia la morena que se pavoneaba altiva por toda la habitación, se quedó un momento observando atentamente a Marie. La niña debía de ser un par de años menor que ella. Según le había dicho ella una vez, coincidieron en Hogwarts un par de años, cuando Hermione cursaba quinto y ella tercero. Luego trasladaron a su padre a Italia y tuvo que abandonar la escuela. La hufflepuff había pasado desapercibida incluso para los de su propia casa, por eso cuando Hermione le manifestó bastante incómoda que no la recordaba, ella lo comprendió y le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente. Marie era rubia, menuda y de constitución fuerte, pero no gruesa. Tenía unos ojos verde pálido, apagados, y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que cuando sonrieran debían de ser bastante bonitos. Tímida y dulce, la hufflepuff había sido la primera en dirigirse a ella y ayudarla a su adaptación a aquella vida irreal a la que la habían arrastrado desde que la sacaran de las mazmorras.

Todo, exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que era Eliza. Alta, orgullosa y desafiante, la morena había llegado a Londres en pleno apogeo de la Guerra. Con su estúpido y pedante acento francés que exageraba para contrarrestar la pérdida de éste que los años en Inglaterra le estaban regalando, no hacía otra cosa más que pavonearse por las habitaciones presumiendo de la _excelente_ relación que su padre, un político francés, tenía con el antiguo patriarca de la familia Malfoy. Hermione la miró atentamente mientras seguía fregando automáticamente la vajilla. Eliza estaba plantada en medio de la cocina, entre las torres de cacharros sin fregar y los cucharones colgados del techo, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro a todas las jóvenes lo bastante sumisas y asustadas para obedecerla. Sin duda, pensó Hermione con amargura, aquella víbora debía de haber sido _le serpent plus venimeuse _de todo Beauxbatons.

-Y vosotras dos –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione y a Marie, -dadle más brío al trabajo, ¿queréis?

La castaña simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente con unos ojos vacíos y carentes de expresión.

-¿Qué es lo que miras? –la desafió la morena, molesta ante la actitud impertinente de su compañera.

Hermione sacó sus manos del agua.

-Nada –respondió con calma. –Solo me preguntaba quién te había nombrado la reina del baile, porque ninguna nos hemos enterado.

Todo el cuerpo de Eliza se tensó. Mientras la muchacha contraía sus manos en dos puños, su bonito rostro tostado se crispó en una mueca de repulsión. Hermione se secó las manos en la falda de su uniforme y volvió a girarse hacia Marie cuando la voz estridente de la francesa restalló a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –le espetó. – ¡Tú! Una estúpida y asquegosa _sanggresucia. _

En cuestión una fracción de segundo, Marie vio perfectamente como la apatía e indiferencia de su amiga se transformaba en rabia y odio. Hermione se giró nuevamente y sus ojos relampaguearon con furia. Las memorias que habían despertado aquel simple apelativo habían sido tan fuertes y arrolladoras que barrieron a su paso cualquier vestigio de cordura y solo dejaron una potente ansia asesina en la mente de la castaña.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie para reaccionar, Hermione se lazó hacia la morena y ambas cayeron al suelo, rodando la una sobre la otra. La castaña enredó rápidamente sus manos en la cabellera tan _estúpidamente parisina y chic _de su contrincante y tiró con fuerza. Eliza emitió un grito de dolor y disgusto y se lanzó a arañar la cara pálida de Hermione. Ambas volvieron a gritar, rodar y morder, antes de que varios pares de manos consiguieran finalmente separarlas.

Eliza gritó de impotencia al no poder lanzarse contra la gryffindor. Hermione simplemente se quedó allí, con la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida hacia un pasado que se le antojaba muy lejano.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? –oyó gritar a alguien y juraría que era una voz masculina que ya conocía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus recuerdos acababan de barrerla con la fuerza de una apisonadora, trasladándola con ellos y alejándola de la más absoluta realidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Vamos Hermione, no seas así. Solo por esta vez –rogó el pelirrojo por decimocuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos.

-Ni lo sueñes, Ronald. Me he tirado toda la tarde haciendo la redacción sobre _Los Usos y Prohibiciones de la Tabernáculis Esfingis _para Slughorn, mientras tú hacías el tonto con tu escoba en el campo de quidditch. –le respondió ella sin ni siquiera elevar el rostro de sus libros.

-¿Haciendo el tonto? –repitió su amigo atónito. -¡Estaba entrenando!

-¿Y a mí qué?

-¿Cómo que a ti qué? ¡Harry dile que me preste sus deberes!

Ron miró esperanzado al moreno, esperando que éste fuera la voz sensata y autoritaria que haría a Hermione entrar en razón. Harry se limitó a negar levemente con la cabeza.

-Son sus cosas, Ron, ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante que dirigió enteramente al pelirrojo. Ron estaba a punto de replicar y decirle a su queridísima amiga Hermione claramente dónde podía meterse sus pergaminos, con posibilidad a hacerle un dibujo detallado del viaje si fuera necesario, cuando una voz fría y desapasionada le interrumpió.

-La biblioteca es el hogar habitual de la _sabelotodo _de Granger, pero ¿la comadreja y San Potter por estos lares? Menuda novedad –los tres amigos se giraron para toparse cara a cara con Malfoy, su pelo excesivamente engominado y sus dos gorilas, Crabble y Goyle.

-Piérdete, Malfoy –fue lo único que le respondió Harry antes de volver a ignorarle.

-Como quieras, Potter –añadió el rubio con su acostumbrado arrastre de las palabras. –Yo que había venido pacíficamente a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato y ahora voy a tener que irme… Hay demasiada… -hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione, con sus ojos brillantes por la diversión. -… suciedad, demasiado olor a impura.

Ron se levantó de un saltó de su silla, tirándola al suelo, y alzando su varita desafiante directamente a la cara de Draco.

-Retira eso, asqueroso reptil, o…

-¿O qué, Weasel? ¿Le dirás a la rolliza de tu madre que me teja a mí también uno de sus horribles jerséis y muera de un sarpullido?

El rostro de Ron adquirió la misma tonalidad de su pelo, al mismo tiempo que en su boca se iban formando las palabras de un conjuro que de seguro enseñarían a ese pomposo Slytherin un par de cosas. En el último momento, Hermione se levantó y se interpuso entre ambos, quedando cara a cara con Ron y tomándolo del brazo. El hechizo murió en la boca de Ron antes si quiera que pronunciara la primera parte.

-Déjalo, Ron –le dijo Hermione con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

-Hazle caso a tu novia, Weasley. Antes de que salgas herido.

Las risas profundas y poco convencidas de Crabble y Goyle reverberaron en toda la biblioteca. Hermione giró el rostro hacia su espalda para mirar por encima del hombro a Malfoy, altiva y con la barbilla bien alta.

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy, o puede que te muerdas y acabes envenenándote.

-Eso te gustaría, ¿eh, Granger?

Ella le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

-No mereces la pena –le espetó.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, recogió sus libros ante la atónita mirada del rubio, tomó a su amigo de la mano y salió de allí dignamente. Sin lanzarle una sola mirada de indiferencia a aquella serpiente asquerosa que no había hecho más que insultarla una y otra vez en los siete años que habían compartido en Hogwarts.

El último en abandonar la biblioteca fue Harry. Y éste sí que le lanzó una mirada divertida y burlona al pasmado de Malfoy. El moreno debía admitir que Hermione era única para dejar sin habla a la gente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**He preguntado que qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí –volvió a repetir la voz, esta vez con la fuerza suficiente como para traer de vuelta a Hermione.

La castaña miró cuidadosamente a su interlocutor. El mismo hombre que había entrado en las mazmorras tres semanas atrás y había ordenado que la sacaran a empellones de allí, estaba plantado ahí mismo, entre ella y Eliza. No era demasiado alto, ni mucho menos el prototipo que la muchacha tenía de mortífago, pero le rodeaba un aura que exudaba peligrosidad por cada poro de su piel. Los ojos violetas del susodicho se fijaron repentinamente en Hermione y la niña se percató, con disgusto, de que sus rodillas empezaban a temblar peligrosamente, amenazando con no sujetarla demasiado tiempo.

-¡Hablad! –exigió.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra alguna de ella. Trató de desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos asesinos, pero tampoco fue capaz.

Para su eterna desgracia, Eliza se veía libre de aquella sensación de aprisionamiento a la que la castaña estaba sometida y respondió.

-Ha sido ella. ¡Esa _impura_…

-No me llames así–siseó Hermione sin apenas despegar los labios.

-… se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a tirarme del pelo, sin razón alguna.

El mortífago se giró hacia la gryffindor.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Yo…

El hombre no esperó a que Hermione terminara, sino que la agarró de la solapa de la blusa de su uniforme y la alzó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

-Te he preguntado si es cierto –le susurró a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Hermione quedó paralizada de terror.

-Sí… sí…-tartamudeó al cabo de unos momentos.

-Sí, señor –le exigió él en el mismo tono amenazante y mortífero con el que se había dirigido a ella con anterioridad.

-Sí, señor.

Aquel engendro del diablo, como ahora había decidido Hermione llamarlo, la lanzó contra el suelo haciendo que ella trastabillara y perdiera pie. La castaña se volvió hacia él y lo miró directamente, acto que sabía podría costarle un buen y merecido _Cruciatus. _Él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, complacido por la ferocidad que adivinaba en aquellos ojos almendrados.

-Lord Malfoy quiere veros en su habitación –añadió antes de irse mirando también a Marie. Una vez ya en el marco de la puerta se giró lo suficiente para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Hermione. –Y tú aséate un poco antes de subir, sino el Lord se enfadará mucho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione había tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba en lavarse la sangre de la cara y del cuello de su camisa. No fue hasta que se miró en el espejo del baño de los criados, cuando se dio cuenta de que las uñas impúdicamente afiladas de esa asquerosa de Eliza habían profundizado en su piel más de lo que ella esperaba. Como consecuencia de su deplorable ataque de rabia en las cocinas, Hermione había acabado con tres arañazos bien marcados en su mejilla derecha.

Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras de la mansión en dirección al cuarto principal, ahora que era consciente de la herida, ésta escocía como una condenada. Más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, llegó ante la puerta de madera maciza de la habitación de Draco. Justo cuando iba a llamar para pedir permiso para entrar, Marie la abrió y salió despavorida de ella. A la castaña apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Había reconocido, casi al instante, el pavor en los ojos verdes de su amiga. Era el miedo primario que también habían esbozado sus ojos cuando se había reunido con Malfoy en el pasado.

Cuando se recompuso y se giró para volver a intentar llamar a la puerta, se percató de que ésta ya estaba abierta y de que los fríos ojos de Malfoy estaban clavados en ella, furiosos, rabiosos y posesivos.

-Pasa de una vez, Granger –le oyó gritarle desde el interior. -¿O es que piensas quedarte ahí todo el maldito día?

Hermione obedeció, más por instinto que por deseo.

-Cierra la puerta.

La castaña se giró e hizo lo que su nuevo señor le ordenaba. Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha, con su mirada fija en el suelo sin atreverse si quiera a mirar el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de escuela. A pesar de todo, notaba claramente los ojos de Draco puestos directamente en ella, sin dejarle un solo centímetro de tregua. Con pasos firmes y autoritarios se acercó a ella y la rodeó un par de veces, examinando con desaprobación su atuendo.

Draco, como hijo de Lucius Malfoy que era, y el hombre práctico en el que se había convertido, había establecido él mismo el uniforme que a partir de ahora llevarían todas y cada una de las doncellas consistente en una falda negra demasiado corta como para resultar cómoda en la ejecución de las tareas del hogar, unos calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas que les daban más aspecto de colegialas que de criadas y una blusa blanca que, al recatado juicio de Hermione, no le hubieran venido mal un par de tallas más.

Sin embargo, y pese a los esfuerzos de Draco porque aquel atuendo resultara excitante en cada mujer que lo llevara, ése no era el caso de Hermione Granger. Y eso lo molestó, cosa que no le gustó demasiado.

La castaña se las había arreglado para que la falda le estuviera grande y le quedara ladeada sobre la cadera. También se las había ingeniado para sacarle el escaso dobladillo y por si eso no fuera suficiente, toda la pechera de su camisa estaba mojada y manchada de lo que Draco identificó como sangre.

-¿Es cierto que tú empezaste la pelea? –exigió saber con un tono que no dejaba lugar más que a la mísera y cobarde verdad.

Hermione esperó unos momentos y cuando se atrevió a alzar un poco la vista y siempre a través de sus pestañas, vio el regocijo que los ojos de Eliza le devolvían. Sin duda, esa _zorra_ le había contado con pelos y señales su bonita y adornada versión de los hechos. Y eso, sumado al odio visceral que el Slytherin le tenía…

La castaña, no quiso ni pensar en lo que se le venía encima.

-Contéstame, Granger –volvió a preguntarle Draco tan cerca de su oído que Hermione no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento.

La muchacha se enderezó y le encaró directamente a los ojos.

-Sí –fue lo único que le contestó.

-¿Sí…

Hermione cerró los ojos con rabia por la presunción que adivinaba en las palabras de Malfoy.

-Sí, mi señor –escupió.

Sin esperárselo, las manos frías del rubio la tomaron por la barbilla y la obligaron a inclinar aún más el rostro hacia arriba, haciendo que sus rizos se deslizaran por su espalda y su cara quedara totalmente despejada, dejando al descubierto los tres arañazos.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Draco. Algo que Hermione no supo identificar.

-¿Te hiciste esto en la pelea? –la voz del mortífago era calmada y serena. El tono más peligroso que poseía.

Él ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, esperando pacientemente por la respuesta. Hermione se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza cuánto la presión de la mano de su señor le permitía y Draco se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya veo.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos muchachas en la habitación se percatara de ello, Malfoy ya tenía su varita en la mano y una maldición impregnada en sus labios. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando con toda su alma que el dolor pasara lo más rápido posible. La castaña escuchó el _cruciatus _ser pronunciado por su captor, pero cuando otro grito que no era el suyo propio estalló en la habitación, se obligó a abrir los ojos y a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Draco seguía sujetándola por la barbilla y mirándola directamente a los ojos, ajeno al resto de su habitación, mientras su mano derecha apuntaba despreocupadamente al lugar donde segundos antes estaba Eliza. Girando un poco el rostro, Hermione comprendió con cierto alivio que había sido a ella a la que iba dirigida la maldición.

Tras esto, otro sentimiento de confusión y miedo se apoderó de ella.

_¿Por qué demonios Malfoy acababa de hacer eso? _

La respuesta no tardó demasiado en llegar. Draco se acercó aún más a ella, lo justo para sus labios rozaran la oreja de la muchacha. Esperó un momento, embriagando a la castaña con el calor y el aroma de su respiración. Cuando las rodillas y el cuerpo entero de la chica que tenía presa comenzaron a temblar, viendo que había cumplido su propósito, susurró la sentencia que condenaría por siempre el alma de Hermione.

-Entérate de algo, Granger –ella abrió aún más los ojos hacia el techo. –El único que puede tocarte y lastimarte de ahora en adelante soy yo. Nadie más. Tenlo muy claro.

* * *

_Hola!!! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Fatal? _

_Bueno, Draco lleva tres semanas fuera de la Mansión Malfoy en una misión especial para el Lord Tenebroso y encima, cuando llega, se entera que alguien a tocado a su juguetito y encima lo ha magullado. Normal que esté tan cabreado. La ira y la rabia que siente dentro es demasiado grande como para dejar a otro que lastime a Hermione antes de que él mismo lo haga. Si Draco ha sido algo en su vida es egoísta, y no va a cambiar ahora. _

_Por otro lado, Hermione ha cambiado de puesto dentro de Malfoy Manor. De prisionera a Doncella Personal del Amo... no sé lo que ella hubiera preferido la verdad. La pobre lo va a pasar bastante mal a partir de ahora y si se cree que Draco se ha olvidado del propósito de tenerla ahí, está muy equivocada. A partir de ahora va a tener que contarle muchas cosas que seguramente no le van a gustar ni un pelo. Pero en fín. Hombres. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. _

PD: Si alguien quiere un Draco recien salido de la ducha y solo envuelto en una toalla, solo tiene que dejar review!!


	3. Siempre pude negarme

**VOLVI!!! Sí! me demoré!! pero tenía varios fics que actualizar aparte de este. **

**POr la enooooooooorme demora, aquí traigo un capítulo largo!! O al menos mucho más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Muchísimas gracias a todas las reviews!!! WOW!!! 22 en solo 2 capítulos es una cifra que me emociona muuuuuuuchooooooooo!!!!! **

**Gracias!!! Espero que este capítulo también les guste y recordad! Las reviews aligeran el alma!!! **

**

* * *

**

-El único –volvió a repetir Draco con un tono de voz que únicamente la castaña fue capaz de oír.

Hermione, guiada más por su debilidad que por la razón, se agarró repentinamente a la blusa de aquel hombre que tanto había cambiado y volvió a cerrar los ojos. En el escaso segundo que transcurrieron en esa postura, la gryffindor fue capaz de pensar únicamente en dos cosas. La primera fue en el matiz peligroso y mortífero que nunca antes había detectado en la voz del rubio. Y la segunda, y más preocupante, fue el efecto devastador y la anulación que ésta hacía en su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se topó con la mirada desafiante y cargada de burla de Draco.

-¿Qué haces? –siseó.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de la postura que había adquirido, confiada, dispuesta… vulnerable. A punto de desvanecerse, se agarraba a Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, su captor, su futuro verdugo, como si fuera el último resquicio de cordura que pudiera seguir manteniéndola a flote en todo aquel mar de dolor y errores en el que llevaba años sumergida. A pesar de todo, aunque su cuerpo la hubiera traicionado acercándose a él, aunque su corazón se desbocara por la mera proximidad entre ambos y aunque sus mejillas comenzaran a sonrojarse indiscriminadamente, su siempre fiable mente racional barrió de un plumazo cualquier sentimiento extraño que aquella situación estuviera despertando. Hermione se abofeteó interiormente y soltó de una sola vez todo el aire que guardaban sus pulmones.

-Granger… -comenzó Draco amenazadoramente.

Hermione estaba a punto de contestar y contarle la primera excusa estúpida que fuera capaz de inventar en aquel estado, cuando los gemidos lastimeros de Eliza la interrumpieron. La castaña giró repentinamente el rostro hacia el cuerpo de su compañera, librándose de la presión de su nuevo amo y de aquella mirada que la atenazaba y la oprimía, y se alejó un par de pasos de él ocultando su rostro tras una multitud de rizos enmarañados cuando miró directamente al suelo.

Draco hacía rato que había bajado su varita, pero los restos de la maldición impronunciable aún podían verse en los espasmos de la morena.

-No pongas esa cara, Granger –le espetó él con una sonrisa retorcida. –Deberías haber oído todo lo que dijo sobre ti antes de que llegaras. Si no fuera porque sé que tu estúpido orgullo de gryffindor te prohíbe todas las estupideces que me ha dicho, incluso la hubiera creído. Fue muy… convincente.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

-Eres demasiado mojigata para si quiera pensar nada de lo que esa estúpida insinuó.

Hermione retrocedió un paso más y giró su rostro hasta el de su compañera.

-¿Debería… debería llevármela? –susurró, sin estar demasiado segura de lo que debería hacer en un momento como aquel.

Draco comenzó a caminar en su dirección, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, la pasó de largo y se dirigió hasta Eliza. Con una mueca de fastidio y un bufido entre sus labios, se agachó junto a ella y habló quedamente, regocijándose con la peligrosidad que empezaban a teñir cada una de sus palabras.

-Levántate –ordenó.

El cuerpo de la muchacha tardó un segundo más de lo preciso en intentar acatar los deseos de su señor. Eliza no tardó demasiado en lamentarlo.

Sin ningún miramiento, el rubio la alzó agarrándola por su camisa. Hermione pudo ver con horror cómo la brusquedad de aquel movimiento arrancaba un grito desgarrador de aquella pobre infeliz. Por inercia, la castaña comenzó a acercarse a ellos, pero en cuanto Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia por encima del hombro, desistió y volvió a su lugar.

-Cuando doy una orden, espero que se me obedezca –susurró el rubio junto al rostro de Eliza. –La desobediencia es algo que no toleraré entre mis criados. Eso también va por ti, Granger. ¿Entendido?

Eliza asintió varias veces, desesperada. A sus espaldas, Hermione no podía dejar de observar la situación entre ambos con un cierto sentimiento de fascinación y horror. Sabía que el rubio solo había hecho aquello movido por su demencia posesiva y obsesiva hacia ella, una simple lección de dominación y control que quería darle… aún así, aunque lo sabía y lo odiaba por ello, no podía dejar de maravillarse por aquel poder que había sentido hacía unos momentos. Un poder que llevaba meses sin percibir, ni dominar. Un poder que añoraba y necesitaba que la dominara a ella.

-¿Granger? –oyó que Draco la llamaba.

-Entendido –contestó de manera ausente.

-Bien.

Draco se dirigió hacia la enorme cama que dominaba la habitación y dejó sobre ella a Eliza. El efecto de la maldición comenzaba a evaporarse y aquellos ojos castaños comenzaban de nuevo a fundirse con la ira de la humillación y el odio de la envidia. El rubio adivinó rápidamente en aquellos labios y aquel cuerpo dispuesto un anhelo al que no le importaría atender cualquier noche que estuviera aburrido.

Ahora que se paraba un momento a observarla, aquella estúpida bruja bien podía ser de su tipo. Llevaba el pelo justo por debajo de las orejas, muy recto y con un flequillo de medio lado que le cubría en parte el ojo derecho. Negro como el carbón, como a él tanto le gustaba. La mano de Draco voló precipitadamente hacia aquel rostro perlado por el sudor y acarició lentamente sus pómulos pronunciados. Sentada al borde la cama, Eliza le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando una orden o una señal para sumirse a cualquiera que fueran las órdenes de su amo, incluso las denigrantes. Él lo sabía y, por una razón que era incapaz de descifrar, aquello le disgustaba. Pansy también le había mirado así las innumerables noches que se habían encontrado en su habitación y nunca le había disgustado. Nunca hasta que llegó _ella. _Tan altiva y digna, inexperta e irascible… _Granger…_

Como un resorte, el rubio giró el rostro para mirar a Hermione. Ella seguía quieta donde la había dejado. Mirando la escena con su rostro pétreo, carente de cualquier tipo de emoción. Eso sí que le enfureció.

La miró durante unos interminables segundos y ella le devolvió la mirada inexpresiva. Draco apartó la mano de aquella cara tan hermosa y sumisa y la cerró en un puño a un lado de su cuerpo. Con pasos enérgicos se dirigió hacia donde estaba la castaña y se paró a escasos centímetros de ella. Acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que su aliento fue capaz de lamer aquellos labios rellenos de mentiras y traición. El cuerpo de la gryffindor tembló y Draco advirtió con suficiencia que aquello estaba mejor. Una reacción. Turbación. Eso era infinitamente mejor que la indiferencia que ella se empeñaba en demostrarle.

-Deshazte de ella –siseó. –No quiero tenerla aquí cuando vuelva.

El rubio salió de la habitación dando un portazo y Hermione tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para calmar su respiración. Cuando miró a Eliza, se dio cuenta de que ésta ya la estaba mirando y no le extrañó en absoluto el odio que vio dibujado en su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

La morena no contestó, demasiado furiosa como para transformar en palabras lo que rostro ya reflejaba a la perfección.

-Lo siento –agregó Hermione y se acercó hasta la cama.

-Oh no. Todavía no lo sientes lo suficiente. –Eliza se levantó bruscamente y el dolor la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Hermione rodeó el colchón y se colocó frente a frente con su compañera. Ésta la miró desde abajo y la castaña no pudo evitar reparar en la situación de evidente poder que tenía ante ella.

-Esto ha sido culpa tuya y me las vas a pagar –como a la morena no le gustaba nada estar en aquel estado de inferioridad, esta vez sí que consiguió sostenerse en pie. –Apuesto a que ahora mismo estás muy confiada, creyendo que eres la favorita de Malfoy.

-No digas estupideces. Yo no soy la favorita de Malfoy. Ese cabrón me odia.

La francesa soltó un ruidito pedante y alejó a Hermione de un empujón.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Odio a las mosquitamuertas como tú, ¿sabes? Siempre con vuestra cara de no haber roto un plato y luego sois las más guarras de todas.

-Cuidado con lo que dices –le advirtió Hermione dando un paso hacia ella.

-¿O qué? ¿Te vas a chivar?

Eliza le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

-Disfruta de tu reinado, _Hermione _–la morena pronunció su nombre como si su mera mención fuera una burla. –Porque cuando acabe contigo, el amo solo tendrá ojos para una de las dos. Y esa no vas a ser tú.

Y tal como había hecho Malfoy minutos antes, Eliza también salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Hermione se quedó un momento meditando las últimas palabras de la morena. _¿Qué demonios le importaba a ella que Draco solo le prestara atención a Eliza? Le haría un favor enorme si aquello se cumplía. _Al contrario que ella, Hermione no estaba allí por voluntad propia sino por venganza. Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada día de su estancia en aquella casa era un recordatorio permanente del fracaso que ella misma había resultado y de todo lo que había perdido en el camino a su perdición. Dolor y una burla silenciosa pero continua, de todo lo que no fue y lo horrible que será a partir de ahora. No sabía lo que esa desquiciada tenía en mente, pero Draco solo veía a Hermione como la causante de su desgracia. Una asquerosa _sangresucia _que se había dedicado a jugar con él y a reírse a sus espaldas. Ella lo sabía y tenía miedo de las represalias que sin duda él tomaría. La única razón por la que seguía con vida era porque así sufriría mucho más que muerta.

Cansada y derrotada, Hermione volvió a recorrer con su vista la habitación en la que estaba. Nada había cambiado en estos días. Vacía de personalidad, de reminiscencias y de recuerdos de una vida pasada. Draco ya no era un niño. Ninguno de los dos lo era. Ya no estaban en Hogwarts ni pertenecían a ninguna casa. La serpiente y el león se habían convertido en el amo y la esclava.

_¡Por Merlín! Estaba tan cansada… _

Todo le pesaba, todo le sobraba. Los párpados, los músculos de su cuerpo, la ropa que llevaba… Sin pensárselo dos veces, la castaña se dejó caer sobre la cama y cuando tocó aquellas sábanas tan suaves y el mullido colchón, no pudo evitar pensar que si existía algún cielo, sin duda debía ser algo parecido a aquello. Respiró hondo aquella fragancia masculina que la ahogaba desde las sábanas y lo recuerdos comenzaron a brotar. Recuerdos de esa vida pasada que tanto se obligaba a enterrar. Recuerdos de un tiempo en el que ella se sintió atraída irremediablemente por el siseo de la serpiente. Recuerdos que le impidieron oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse…

-Te dije que te deshicieras de ella, no que podías meterte tú en mi cama en su lugar.

La castaña giró rápidamente sobre sí misma, aún recostada sobre la cama, quedando frente a frente a la mirada grisácea de su señor. Draco observó como el miedo de sus ojos había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba lugar para la oposición.

La postura de ella parecía querer invitarle a un festín que seguramente ella no disfrutaría. Sola, indefensa y a su merced. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante la ironía de la situación. Hermione se incorporó enérgica y él no se lo impidió.

-No te he oído entrar.

-¿No te he oído entrar…?

Ella lo miró desafiante.

-No os he oído entrar, amo.

-Eso está mucho mejor. –el rubio se giró y se dirigió hacia el armario del fondo, de donde saco una blusa limpia. –No es tan difícil, ¿verdad? Una pequeña muestra de respeto que el nuevo señor Malfoy sin duda merece de todos sus súbditos. Y ahora tú eres una de ellos, no creo que a una _sabelotodo _como tú le cueste mucho recordarlo.

Hermione tenía una respuesta más que merecida en la punta de la lengua, pero después de pensárselo bien un momento, decidió mordérsela y tragársela junto con su orgullo.

-No, supongo que no… _amo. _

-Bien. Acércate.

La castaña se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde Draco le indicaba. Éste se cambió de blusa y luego se sirvió una copa de whiskey. Todo ante la atenta y pasiva mirada de Hermione. Luego se sentó en el único sillón, verde botella, que había en aquella habitación y la miró de arriba abajo mientras daba un trago largo a su copa.

-Siéntate –le ordenó sin separar un instante sus ojos de los de ella.

-¿Dónde… -comenzó.

-A mis pies.

-¿Qué? –ella parecía indignada.

-Granger, sabes cuanto odio tener que repetirme.

La gryffindor bufó. Lo que hizo que aquella sonrisa indolente volviera a hacer acto de presencia en el rostro pálido y perfilado de Malfoy. A regañadientes hizo lo que le ordenaban, poniendo especial cuidado en recoger sus piernas bajo la falda.

Él la miró intensamente, esperando cualquier clase de réplica por su parte. Ella no le dio el gusto. Al contrario, adivinando los deseos de él por humillarla y doblegarla en un estúpido detalle como aquel, Hermione se acercó aún más a él, quedando apoyada de costado al sillón. Sus ojos castaños se aceraron y le dieron pie a continuar. Malfoy, entonces, la miró divertido y curioso, sintiendo un regocijo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Podría tenerte así, a mis pies, durante las siguientes tres décadas –murmuró.

-Espero que no, _amo_. O se me gangrenarán las piernas y eso sí que no sería nada agradable.

-Bueno, todo depende de a quién le preguntes.

Draco dio otro sorbo de whiskey y tomó con su mano libre uno de los rizos castaños de Hermione. Ella le dejó hacer, sabiendo que de lo contrario solo conseguiría una pelea en la que le era completamente imposible ganar.

-Comienza –le dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que se recostaba aún más en el sillón y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Y por dónde debería comenzar? –al ver que Malfoy estaba a punto de replicar algo, Hermione añadió rápidamente. -_… amo. _

Él volvió a relajarse y a acomodarse en el asiento.

-Por el comienzo.

-Siempre hay muchos comienzos en una historia.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en turbarse cuando cerró su mano sobre una importante mata de pelo de Hermione y tiró de ella hacia él. La castaña gimió de dolor y se agarró desesperadamente a las piernas de él.

-Está bien. Está bien. ¡Suéltame! –volvió a gemir.

El mortífago volvió a sonreír, tranquilo, y la miró directamente a los ojos con una intensidad que abrumó a Hermione.

-No juegues conmigo, Sherezade.

-¿Es eso lo que soy ahora? ¿Cuento cuentos solo para intentar embaucarte y prolongar mi vida?

-Podrías apostar el cuello a que sí.

Él la tomó de nuevo del cabello y la obligó a que volviera a recostarse contra el sillón y sus propias piernas. La muchacha suspiró, confusa por la mezcla de sentimientos que la estaban asaltando en ese momento. Furia y cansancio, decepción e intriga, arrepentimiento y… ¿curiosidad?

-Como ya te dije, no creo que vaya a gustarte lo que tengo que decirte.

Malfoy siguió jugueteando con el mechón que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Eso seré yo el que lo juzgue.

-Bien... ¿Debería comenzar mi relato por el tan trillado: _Érase una vez? _

Él la miró, severo, y la taladró con la mirada.

-Bien. Como quieras, _amo. _En fin –Hermione se revolvió tratando de buscar una postura más cómoda en el suelo. –Érase una vez….

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Por Merlín! Bajad de una vez o me iré sin vosotros –chilló por quinta vez Hermione por las escaleras que daban al cuarto de los chicos. –No pienso volver a llegar tarde a clase de Slughorn por vuestra culpa. ¡Harry! ¡Ron!

-Ya bajamos. –fue la respuesta que obtuvo, pero aún así sus amigos tardaron cinco minutos más en reunirse con ella.

Los tres iban caminando, o sería más apropiado decir _volando_, por los pasillos de las mazmorras mientras Ron trataba de guardar una bola de pergamino que debía ser su trabajo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en su cartera y Hermione no paraba de refunfuñar palabras ininteligibles demasiado bajo como para resultar ofensivas.

-Vamos a llegar, Hermione. No te preocupes –ella se volvió y le lanzó una de sus miradas mortales al _niño-que-vivió-pero-era-incapaz-de-llegar-a-tiempo-a-una-maldita-clase. _

-Sabéis cuánto odio llegar tarde a clase y más a principio de curso.

Después de aquella mirada que había recibido, Harry no se sentía con ánimo de seguir replicándole a la castaña. Sin embargo, y porque aquel día se sentía más afortunado de lo normal, decidió tentar a la suerte y contestar exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Principio de curso –agregó como si eso ya diera por dicho el resto de la frase. –Los profesores no suelen dar cosas importantes los primeros días de clase.

Ella volvió a taladrarlo con la mirada y luego pasó a mirar a Ron.

Volvió a Harry.

-Se te está pegando demasiado de Ronald, Harry. Es una verdadera pena.

-¡Eh!

El pelirrojo la miró con el rostro del mismo tono que su cabello. Intentar guardar algo en una cartera en la que no quedaba más espacio físico disponible con un par de libros en una mano y un bote de tinta en la otra no era una tarea fácil. Tener una vocecilla chillona insultándote prácticamente al lado de la oreja no mejoraba la situación.

-Harry es afortunado de que sea de mí del amigo del que se le pegan las cosas y además… –la mirada asesina de Hermione lo calló en el acto.

–O puede que no. –añadió no muy convencido.

Cuando llegaron al aula ya estaban casi todos los gryffindors de séptimo, algunos ravenclaws y otros tantos slytherins sentados en sus mesas por parejas. Hermione echó una mirada rápida por la clase. Slughorn todavía no había llegado y dio gracias por ello. No miró ni a Harry ni a Ron cuando se fue directa al asiento vacío al lado de Neville y se sentó en él, saludando con una radiante sonrisa a su compañero.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-¿No es increíble? Después de lo que nos ha hecho correr…

Harry se encogió de hombros. Ron lo miró indignado por su indiferencia.

-Ya sabes como es –fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de dirigirse a una de las pocas mesas que aún seguían libres.

-Pero aún así creo que debería relajarse un poco con nosotros.

En ese momento el profesor Slughorn entró por las puertas, cerrándose éstas suavemente en cuanto él pasó. Con una sonrisa cordial y su mirada de lagarto paseó sus ojos por las mesas, relamiéndose interiormente con su _pequeño _grupo de privilegiados que este año formarían el Club Slug.

-¿Qué tal su dedo, señorita Jones? Dejó ya de salirle ese molesto sarpullido.

La ravenclaw enrojeció.

-Madame Pomfrey me aseguró que en un par de días estaría bien, señor. –dijo ante la atenta mirada del profesor y las risitas mal disimulada de los slytherins. El incidente de Jocelyn Jones de la semana pasada con los ojos de lagarto infeccioso aún era un tema recurrido en la mazmorra de slytherin.

-Excelente –Slughorn sonrió y se volvió hacia una de las mesas de atrás. -¿Y usted, señor Zabini? ¿Le vino bien la crema antiacné que le hice? No estaba muy seguro de si usted sería alérgico al extracto de la babosa cuneiforme así que no…

-¡Me fue bien! –le cortó el slytherin y ahora fue el turno de los gryffindors y los ravenclaws de reír a carcajada limpia. Incluso a Draco Malfoy se le escapó alguna que otra risilla.

-Bien, no perdamos más el tiempo –dijo dirigiéndose a la clase entera. Slughorn sacó su varita y la agitó hacia la pizarra. Instantes después comenzaron a aparecer los ingredientes de la pócima para ese día.

-¿Alguien es capaz de decirme qué vamos a preparar hoy mirando tan solo los ingredientes?

Hermione levantó el resorte en el que se convertía su mano cada vez que entraban a clase. Cuando Slughorn levantó la vista de su propio caldero, no le sorprendió demasiado que la castaña fuera la única con la mano alzada.

-Ah, señorita Granger. Siempre es una reconfortante delicia tenerla en clase –sonrió. –Háganos a todos un favor y deléitenos con sus conocimientos.

Cuando ella acabó de recitar de memoria y casi sin tomar aire los beneficios, los peligros y los usos de la _Emnitii Xinetis _con un tono bastante pedante, el profesor volvió a mirarla orgulloso y con una amplia sonrisa.

-No sé en qué pensaba el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando la puso en Gryffindor, sin duda en Sly…

_-coff__ IMPURA coff_ –tosió alguien al fondo de la mazmorra.

Slughorn se volvió hacia donde parecía provenir la voz, desconcertado. De repente se volvió de nuevo a su alumna, pálido por el error que acababa de cometer y azorado ante la molestia que la niña trataba de disimular a duras penas.

-En fin –resolvió. -20 puntos para gryffindor –antes de que las protestas de los slytherins se elevaran más y adquirieran una voz coherente, añadió, mientras revolvía entre las cosas de su mesa buscando sus propios ingredientes. –Por cierto, señorita Granger, la directora McGonagall quiere verla en su despacho lo antes posible.

-¿Qué? –preguntó esta perpleja.

-McGonagall, su despacho. Hasta una rata pelota como tú puede entender eso, Granger –la niña se volvió hacia el Draco Malfoy.

-Atrévete a…

-¡Señor Malfoy! 5 puntos menos para Slytherin. No toleraré esa clase de vocabulario en mi clase.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de replicar y soltarle alguna de las otras lindeces que tenía especialmente preparadas para la _sangresucia_, cuando la mano apaciguadora y sensata de Nott le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo y lo hizo recobrar la cordura. Malfoy se tuvo que contentar con lanzarle una de sus más logradas miradas _slytherin_. Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa de profesor y cuando el rubio desvió la mirada de aquella mata de pelo enredado se topó con la cara extremadamente roja y llena de pecas de Weasley lanzándole unos cuantos insultos y amenazadas silenciosos con los labios, mientras su amado Potter lo retenía por el brazo.

Draco reflexionó sobre la parte cómica de la situación y no pudo evitar comparar la cara que ahora tenía el pelirrojo con la de un besugo recién pescado. O al menos con lo que él se imaginaría sería la cara de besugo recién pescado, por supuesto. No es que alguna vez hubiera visto uno. Él tenía más clase que eso.

Perezosamente y saboreando cada instante de satisfacción que aquello le producía, el slytherin sonrío de medio lado y lentamente, pero sin detenerse retiró su mano del pupitre y la dirigió a Weasley, dejando en alto únicamente su dedo corazón. Si ese haraposo seguía cabreándose así, no tardaría mucho en echar humo por las orejas. Malfoy lo sabía.

-Recoja sus cosas y no haga esperar a la directora. –la voz firme de Slughorn les sacó a todos de sus redecillas personales.

Mientras Hermione recogía lo poco que le había dado tiempo a sacar de la cartera, Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió directamente a Slughorn cuando preguntó, aunque de una forma bastante autoritaria, algo que sorprendió al mismísimo profesor.

-¿Está usted seguro de que no quería que yo también fuera con ella?

-Jodido héroe de mierda –murmuró Draco lo bastante alto como para que Potter y el resto de su pandilla Slytherin lo escuchen.

Slughorn esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y piadosa, al fin y al cabo a Harry Potter se le podía perdonar todo, incluso el descaro y la arrogancia.

-No, señor Potter. Es más, la profesora McGonagall me pidió explícitamente que Hermione Granger fuera sola, sin usted ni el señor Weasley custodiándola. Lo siento. Y ya que está usted tan hablador, ¿por qué no me dice el orden exacto en el que debería ir añadiendo los ingredientes para la poción?

Hermione terminó de recoger sus cosas, le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora a Ron mientras Harry seguía divagando con la pregunta y salió del aula, con tan mala suerte de que se topó con un pie malintencionado en su camino. Un pie que por supuesto pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

La castaña tropezó, pero consiguió erguirse en el último momento apoyándose en la mesa del slytherin.

-Púdrete, Malfoy –susurró a la vez que volvía a darse la vuelta para irse.

-Después de ti, Granger.

Si Hermione oyó el comentario, no dio muestra alguna de ello. Ella estaba casi tan sorprendida como Harry de que McGonagall la llamara a su despacho, sola y encima en medio de una clase. Solo había una razón por la que su jefa de casa haría algo así y ella lo sabía. Tenía que ver con La Orden del Fénix y esa noticia del Profeta que había leído esta mañana. ¿Cinco _muggles_ muertos y la Marca Tenebrosa ardiendo en unos campos en Escocia? Eso llamaba mucho la atención, demasiado y la Orden no podía mantenerse al margen ante sucesos semejantes. Sin embargo… ¿por qué la llamaba sola? ¿Por qué a ella y no ha Harry?

Cuando la castaña llegó hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director, murmuró rápidamente la contraseña y entró antes si quiera de que la puerta se hubiera abierto del todo. Había algo en todo aquello que no le terminaba de encajar y que le ponía los vellos de puntas, sin embargo, si había algo que Hermione Jane Granger era es una mujer práctica. Y las mujeres prácticas no perdían el tiempo. No cuando les estaba esperando una poción sin hacer en su caldero. Así que ante la expectación decidió quitar la tirita de un solo tirón y ver lo que McGonagall precisaba de ella.

Llamó a la puerta. Su profesora en seguida le dio la entrada desde dentro.

-Señorita Granger, me alegro de que Horace no se haya olvidado de darle mi recado.

Hermione la miró extrañada, parecía nerviosa. Minerva McGonagall no era la clase de mujer que se desesperaba por un par de minutos de retraso, bueno quizás quince. Ella se impacientaba, pero nunca se desesperaba.

-Siéntese, tenemos que hablar de unas cuantas cosas. ¿Té? –la castaña negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en la única silla frente al enorme escritorio de madera. -¿Un caramelo de limón, quizás?

-No, gracias.

La directora bajó la bandejita con los caramelos y desvió la mirada hacia un cuadro colgado en la pared. Cuando Hermione desvió la suya siguiéndola, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore la deslumbró con una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos inquietantes desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

-Buenas días, Hermione –la saludó el cuadro, afable.

-Buenos días, profesor –le respondió. Luego volvió a mirar a la nueva directora. –Directora McGonagall…

-Bien. ¿Sabe por qué la he llamado, señorita Granger?

Si no lo sabía, al menos tenía un par de conjeturas con las que podría jugar.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con La Orden y el asesinato de los _muggles_ de ayer?

-Bueno. Sí y no. –Minerva volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el marco de Dumbledore. –Es algo relativo a La Orden, sí, pero no con lo de los _muggles_. No al menos directamente. Ya tenemos a varios agentes trabajando en eso y siguiendo un par de pistas.

-¿Entonces? –la gryffindor estaba perpleja.

_¿Desde cuándo McGonagall divagaba?_

-Verá, después de mucho discutirlo el profesor Dumbledore y yo –otra mirada esquiva al cuadro. –Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que necesitamos llevar a cabo cierto… ¿cómo llamarlo? Cierto reconocimiento de campo.

-No sé si la sigo.

-Lo que Minerva tan dulcemente quiere decirle, señorita Granger, es que necesitamos que usted realice una pequeña misión para La Orden.

_¿Tanto secretismo para eso? _

-Claro que lo haré.

-No tan rápido –la cortó McGonagall. –Primero oiga lo que se le pide, luego medite y después de eso dénos su respuesta.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. Definitivamente, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Se lo diré sin paños calientes, Hermione. Ante todo sepa que la aprecio como alumna y como compañera en esta lucha y que no le pediría esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario. Cada día el Señor Tenebroso capta más adeptos, nos lleva la delantera en esta guerra y nosotros no encontramos ningún flanco por el que podamos atacarle. Nada que lo haga vulnerable.

-Lo que se le pide es que se infiltre entre los hijos de los mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort. El señor Malfoy, Nott o Zabini, básicamente. El que usted prefiera.

-¡Albus! –chilló su compañera volviéndose hacia el cuadro.

-¡¿Qué?! –Hermione no lo podía creer. No había oído lo que creía que había escuchado, ¿verdad? -¿Cómo?

-Verá, Granger…

-¿Infiltrarme? ¿Cómo una agente doble o algo parecido? ¿Jugar a ser James Bond con esos asesinos en potencia?

Esta vez fue Dumbledore quién contestó, sin perder en un solo instante su sonrisa tranquila y bonachona.

-En este caso, necesitaríamos más a una Mata Hari que a un James Bond, señorita Granger.

La gryffindor no pudo evitar volverse ofendida hacia la pared, topándose con aquella cara de óleo despreocupada.

-No estará usted insinuando que…

-¡No, por Morgana! ¡Claro que no! –McGonagall volvió a captar la atención de la muchacha cuando dejó caer sus manos sobre los brazos de ella. –Nadie le pide que haga nada de _eso_. Solo necesitamos que se meta en sus círculos y consiga información.

Hermione boqueó un par de veces.

-No se si está al tanto, profesora, pero todos esos slytherins _snobs_ me odian. ¿Cómo se supone que yo voy a…? ¡A eso!

Todo era cada vez más surrealista. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que Dumbledore y McGonagall esperaban que lograra ella, una _sangresucia _sabelotodo que para ellos no era mejor que el barro que se les incrustaba a sus carísimos zapatos de piel de dragón? ¡No! Esto era imposible. Una locura. Falso. Irreal.

-Es la única en la que podemos confiar para esta tarea –los ojos de McGonagall parecían sinceros, como siempre. Sin embargo…

-Lo siento, pero tendrán que buscarse alguien más adecuado para el trabajo. Alguien más… -la castaña se miró intencionadamente el busto. -…preparado.

-No hay nadie más.

-Claro que lo hay –respondió ella a la defensiva.

Dumbledore sonrió desde su cuadro.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-¿Ejemplo? No lo sé… alguien que no sea yo –Hermione se quedó callada un momento, sopesando las posibilidades. No podía enviar a Ginny ni mucho menos a Luna a un trabajo para La Orden como aquel. -¿No hay otra manera? –se rindió.

El silencio de los directores le dijeron que ésa era una opción que ya no tenían.

-Verá, Granger. El Profeta solo informa de la tercera parte de los movimientos del Señor Tenebroso, e incluso eso lo endulza para no asustar a la población. Lo cierto es que los avances del Lord Oscuro abarcan mucho más de lo que ninguno de ustedes pueda imaginar. Con todos los gigantes, los dementores, los hombres lobo y todos sus mortífagos escapados de Azkaban, es más fuerte que nunca y nosotros no podemos igualarle en ese ámbito. Somos pocos los que resistimos y nos oponemos a él. La única forma de hacerlo es desde dentro, conociendo información relevante con sus movimientos. Y eso solo puede…

-Puedo hacerlo yo –terminó la gryffindor la frase.

-Lo siento –se disculpó McGonagall. Arrastró su sillón hacia atrás, se levantó y se acercó hasta Hermione. –Sabe bien que si hubiera otra forma. Ningún alumno está tan preparado como usted.

-¿Pero… -la castaña la miró fijamente. -¿Pero cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?

-No lo sé. Supongo que las situaciones simplemente se presentan.

Hermione la miró escéptica.

-Directora, yo no soy una de esas personas que saben ver esas clase de 'situaciones'. Y mucho menos de las que saben aprovecharlas.

-Por favor, señorita Granger. Hermione.

La gryffindor volvió a mirar a su mentora. Aquellos ojos felinos no solo eran urgentes, sino también desesperados. Hermione siempre había sido una chica lista por lo que se había imaginado muchas veces la precaria situación del mundo mágico. Ellos, encerrados en Hogwarts, vivían en un mundo paralelo donde las muertes de magos, brujas y _muggles _solo eran crónicas en un papel de periódico. Aún así, jamás habría pensado que realmente estaban tan mal.

-No estoy orgulloso de esto, señorita Granger, –oyó decir al cuadro de Dumbledore. –pero hay veces que situaciones desperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Ella lo miró durante un momento.

-¿Está diciéndome también que el fin justifica los medios? Ellos son alumnos de Hogwarts, fueron sus alumnos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder hacerles esto?

-El fin nunca justifica los medios, Granger, pero me temo que ésta es la excepción que confirma la regla. ¿Lo hará?

Ella miró al cuadro y luego a McGonagall frente a ella. Suspiró.

_¿Alguno de ellos se daba verdadera cuenta de lo que le estaban pidiendo? _

Volvió a suspirar.

-¿Hermione?

La castaña miró a su directora, derrotada.

-¿Acaso tengo alternativa?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Así que te obligaron? –la cortó Draco.

El rubio había permanecido casi dos horas en completo silencio, quieto. Tanto, que más de una vez Hermione creyó que se había dormido, pero en cuanto ella dejaba de hablar él le tiraba ligeramente del mechón de pelo que sostenía entre sus manos. Malfoy parecía haber desarrollado cierta fijación con acariciar sin descanso su cabello y eso también la relajaba a ella, así que no se quejó.

Hermione se separó un poco del sillón y dejó de apoyarse en las piernas de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No entendía la pregunta.

-¿El viejo chocho de Dumbledore y esa arpía de McGonagall te obligaron a que hicieras todo esto? –repitió.

El chico abrió los ojos y Hermione se topó de golpe con aquella mirada de hielo. Nada se movía en su rostro, esperando, analizando. La chica sufrió un escalofrío.

-No. –respondió con sinceridad. –Me dejaron claro varias veces que podía negarme en cualquier momento si lo deseaba.

Él la miró fijamente durante un instante, intentando descifrar las intenciones de la castaña. Sus razones.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –siseó, arrastrando las palabras.

-Porque era lo que se esperaba de mí.

Hermione respondía mecánicamente a cada una de sus preguntas. Sin alterarse, sin mostrar un solo ápice de miedo… sin mentirle en nada.

_¿Desde cuando la sangresucia había sido tan desapasionada? _

-De ti se esperaba que consiguieras información para esa mierda de Orden tuya –el rubio deslizó un par de dedos bajo el mentó de Hermione y la obligó a volcar más el rostro y enfrentarse de lleno a su mirada grisácea. –No que sedujeras al hijo de un mortífago.

Ella se agarró con fuerza a la falda de su uniforme y trató de controlarse. Cuando consideró que su voz estaba lo bastante calmada para no dejar traslucir ninguno de aquellos sentimientos que la devoraban por dentro, volvió a hablar.

-Yo no te seduje, Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo llamas a lo que me hiciste? –su voz iba subiendo el tono, su tono se hacía más agresivo.

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo lo llamas tú?

Draco alzó la mano que aún tenía libre por encima de su cabeza con la palma completamente abierta. Hermione retrocedió, asustada. ¿Iba a pegarle? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ella lo había provocado, lo sabía y más sabía aún cuánto estaba disfrutando de aquella reacción. A pesar de todo, un guantazo por aquel hombre curtido no debía ser una caricia y la castaña ya había recibido demasiados golpes en el tiempo que llevaba en aquella mansión como para desear recibir algunos extra.

Malfoy estaba furioso. Aquella zorra había jugado con él y no contenta con ello ahora se reía en su cara, en su propia casa. Se merecía un escarmiento y él se encargaría de dárselo. Débil, indefensa, ahora sí que sufriría por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a él.

Él se detuvo y su brazo tembló.

-¡Vete! –gritó.

-Draco –la castaña hizo amago de acercase a él, de tocarlo, pero él la apartó de un empujón.

-¡He dicho que te vayas! No hagas que me arrepienta de mi misericordia.

Hermione conocía perfectamente bien aquella faceta de Malfoy. Era la misma que le había mostrado cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre. La misma que cuando descubrió todo el engaño. Era la cara de la ira, la incomprensión y la traición. Lo odiaba a él, con toda su alma, pero más se odiaba a ella misma por haber vuelto a provocar aquella cara.

Sin perder un solo instante, Hermione se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la puerta saliendo con un portazo y dejando a Draco solo en su habitación.

* * *

_Bueno, pues así empezó todo. Pobrecillo ambos, la que les espera no es pequeña. _

_¿Qué pensáis de Hermione? ¿Qué habríais hecho en su lugar? ¿Os hubiérais arriesgado tanto? Y más sabiendo la situación a la que la ha llevado todo eso. _

_PD: Un Draco sin camisa??? Solo hay que darle al GO!!  
_


	4. Tengo fe

**He vuelto. **

**Siento la tardanza, pero de pronto me he visto con tropecientos mil trabajos para clase. Este capítulo es básicamente uno de transición. Os sabrá a poco, lo sé, pero es más que necesario. **

**Aprovecho y os invito a que os déis una vuelta por la nueva comunidad de fanfics y fanarts que he abierto sobre la 3Generación de Harry Potter. Acabamos de abrir pero ya hay fics muy, pero que muy buenos. Os lo recomiendo. **

**http: // community. livejournal. com/ vrai_epilogues / -- tenéis que quitar los espacios!**

**Gracias como siempre a mi superfantastibulosa beta Ro Malfoy!! Eres un amor niña!!!  
**

* * *

_Nada más abrir los ojos aquella mañana, Hermione supo que sería uno de los peores días de toda su vida. _

De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, a partir de ese momento de una forma u otra, todos sus días serían horribles.

A la castaña jamás le había costado levantarse de la cama. Era un deber, una costumbre automática. Tanto, que ni siquiera necesitaba que la despertaran. Salía de detrás de aquellas cortinas que la envolvían cada noche, se aseaba, se vestía y bajaba a buscar a sus amigos. En cambio, a partir de esa misma mañana, levantarse no sería más que un suplicio y un recordatorio del horrible futuro que le esperaba.

Tuvo suerte de que sus compañeras ya hubieran bajado a desayunar y no le vieran esas horribles ojeras que lucía. No había pasado ni un día desde que McGonagall y el retrato de Dumbledore le habían encomendado esa estúpida misión de seducir y engatusar a un slytherin y _eso_, sinceramente, había obrado el milagro de un café tamaño industrial para sus nervios.

Cuando Hermione se reunió con Harry y Ron para la siguiente clase, sus amigos se mostraron preocupados por la repentina palidez de la chica y su mutismo en la clase de Herbología. No era normal que Hermione Granger, la _sabelotodo _de Gryffindor, desechara una respuesta y sus buenos diez puntos así como si nada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Hermione? –al no recibir respuesta de su amiga, Ron insistió. -¡Hermione!

Ella se giró sobresaltada hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Que qué ocurre? ¿Qué te ocurre a ti?

-No sé a qué te refieres, Ron –fue la única respuesta de ella mientras seguía avanzando por los pasillos del castillo, rumbo a las mazmorras para su siguiente clase de pociones. –¿Podrías ser un poco más específico, por favor?

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada perpleja a Harry, dándole a entender que cada día comprendía menos a Hermione Granger.

El moreno se limitó simplemente a encogerse de hombros, también preocupado por su amiga.

-Hermione, creo que lo que Ron quiere decir, es que esta mañana estás muy extraña. Sabes que si te ocurre algo puede contárnoslo y trataremos de ayudarte, ¿verdad?

Ella ni siquiera ralentizó su marcha. Simplemente les dedicó a sus amigos una mirada por encima del hombro.

-No me ocurre nada. Podéis estar tranquilos. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Los chicos volvieron a lanzarse un par de miradas significativas de _"si ella lo dice", _el uno al otro. Pero viendo que no conseguirían sacarle nada más a la castaña, decidieron cambiar de estrategia y de tema.

Ron fue el primero en volver a romper el silencio.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que te dijo McGonagall?

Hermione frenó en seco y se volvió enérgicamente hacia ellos.

-¿McGonagall? ¿Cómo sabéis que McGonagall y yo…

-Estábamos en clase cuando Slughorn te lo dijo, idiota.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

-Claro –luego, la chica intentó esbozar una sonrisa. –La verdad es que no me dijo gran cosa. Cosa de prefectos.

-Yo también soy prefecto –le espetó Ron ofendido.

-Sí, pero era un asunto relacionado con _chicas_ –la gryffindor pronunció esta última palabra con un tono especial, a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo captaría al momento el significado de esa mentira y dejaría de atosigarla con sus preguntas. –Y no creo que tú, Ronald, seas el más adecuado para tratar según qué temas.

Ron boqueó un par de veces, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-No, claro. Esas responsabilidades puedes quedártelas para ti solita, Herms.

-Eso me temía. Bien y ahora, si habéis acabado con vuestro interrogatorio, ¿podemos seguir para las mazmorras? No me gustaría darle la excusa perfecta a ese fascista de Snape para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.

La castaña se giró, retrocedió hasta quedar medio paso por detrás de sus amigos y les dio un pequeño empujón para que comenzaran a andar. Al principio, Harry y Ron trataron de zafarse de las garras de la muchacha, pero tras unos metros los tres comenzaron a reírse a mandíbula suelta. Volviendo a ser, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, los tres chiquillos del famoso trío dorado, amigos, compañeros, hermanos, leones envalentonados.

La mañana transcurrió sin demasiados incidentes. Sin contar, por supuesto, con la metedura de pata de Neville en clase de Snape, su consiguiente castigo y las molestas risitas de todos los slytherins de la mesa de al lado. Siguiendo la tónica que había practicado durante toda la mañana, Hermione tampoco hizo ni dijo nada en aquel momento. Mientras Neville se encogía a su lado cada vez más a causa de todas las maldiciones bien camufladas de Snape, la niña se quedó pensativa, observando y analizando la situación como si no fuera más que una espectadora lejana. Draco y el resto de la camarilla de serpientes no hacían más que sisear insultos a Longbotton. Incluso Pansy soltó algún que otro comentario ingenioso, cosa que sorprendió en gran medida a la castaña, aunque ese era un dato que jamás expresaría en voz alta, por supuesto. Moviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia las filas de atrás, vislumbró también cómo Harry y Ron respondían estúpidamente a las amenazas de los reptiles. Provocadores y provocados, mentes masculinas llevadas por la testosterona más que por el raciocinio. Mentes que se equivocaban, mentes como nunca sería ella.

En medio de todo aquel jaleo silencioso y permitido por Severus Snape, Hermione se dio cuenta de que si quería tener éxito en su empresa tendría que alzarse sobre todos ellos, sobrepasarlos y comprender que la importancia de su misión iba más allá del orgullo de una casa, del éxito de una copa o la derrota en el campo de juego. Lo que Dumbledore y McGonagall habían preparado para ella era su alzamiento sobre el mal, la prevalencia de una especie, _su _especie, la evitación de un genocidio mayor que el de la II Guerra Mundial. Bien, eso lo entendía. Lo único que no le entraba en la cabeza era por qué tenía que ser ella la que originara esa vorágine de acontecimientos.

-Púdrete, Potter.

-Después de ti, Malfoy.

Hermione volvió a girarse y se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio mientras Harry trataba de sujetar a Ron para que no se lanzara sobre las mesas a la yugular de Zabini.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pobretón? Blaise simplemente se ha limitado a señalar algo que muchos ya sospechábamos. Parece ser que tu queridita hermana es bastante popular en las mazmorras.

La castaña se giró rápidamente hacia sus amigos y los agarró a ambos antes de que se lanzaran conjuntamente sobre Draco.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí atrás? –demandó Snape, rabioso por haber tenido que interrumpir la clase por segunda vez en menos de treinta minutos. –Potter, Weasley, detención. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Les espero esta tarde en mi despacho a las siete.

Hermione se volvió hacia la parte delantera de la clase, dispuesta a replicar.

-¿Algo que añadir, señorita Granger? ¿Quizás le apetece hacerles compañía a sus compañeros el resto de la semana?

-Yo no…

-¿He oído cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor?

Ella lo miró indignada durante unos instantes mientras el profesor volvía a centrar toda su atención en la pizarra. Los siseos divertidos de las serpientes volvían a alzarse sobre el silencio mortífero de los leones.

-¿Herms? –murmuró Ron desde atrás. -¿No piensas decir nada?

La castaña ya sabía lo raro que debía de parecerle su actitud a sus amigos. Ese egocéntrico racista de Severus Snape no se merecía la dignidad con la que había acabado la discusión. Es más, lo que más necesitaba, lo que esa nariz obscenamente ganchuda y su pelo grasiento pedían a gritos era un final mísero y acabar ridiculizado por una bruja impura hija de _muggles_ con la suficiente agudeza mental y la sangre fría como para regalarle una bonita frase que dejara a su lánguido cuerpo sentado de culo. Sin embargo, lo que sabía ahora esa bruja le impedía levantar una sola palabra contra cualquier slytherin. No. Ella no caería. Se alzaría. Sería más lista que todos ellos, pero… ¿a costa de qué o quién?

-¿Hermione? –susurró Harry esta vez.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, derrotada, y se irguió en su taburete. Dando por finalizado aquel horrible espectáculo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Por qué sonríes?

La voz de Marie consiguió traerla de nuevo a la realidad, revelándole un mundo que odiaba y lamentaba. Hermione se giró hacia ella. Ambas estaban arreglando las camas de los cuartos para invitados de la Mansión Malfoy. Aquella mañana, la gobernante les había dado orden de que hicieran habitables las habitaciones del segundo piso, haciendo especial hincapié en las visitas tan ilustres e importantes que en breve llegarían a la casa.

Ésta ya debía de ser la décima sábana que las muchachas colocaban aquella mañana y en todo aquel tiempo Hermione no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Al principio, su compañera no le había dicho nada, ni reprochado su mutismo. El comportamiento de la castaña en los últimos cinco días habían sido de lo más extraño. Se relacionaba lo justo con las demás doncellas, hablaba lo mínimo, comía sólo lo necesario… Marie le transmitió varias veces su preocupación, pero la gryffindor se había limitado simplemente a sonreírle afectuosamente y a asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

-Sólo recordaba –le contestó ella para asombro de la rubia.

-¿Recuerdos felices?

-No precisamente. Simples recuerdos. –Hermione volvió a su tarea de ahuecar almohadas.

La hufflepuff guardó silencio, mientras observaba detenidamente los movimientos de Hermione, erráticos y nerviosos.

-Hermione –tanteó. –Hace días que el amo no te llama a su presencia.

La castaña ni siquiera elevó el rostro para mirarla a la cara.

-Lo sé.

-Ahora es Eliza la única que entra en su dormitorio.

Aquello sí que hizo frenar en seco a Hermione.

-Eso también lo sé –repitió, desapasionada, irguiéndose y encarándose a su compañera.

-¿Y eso no te molesta? –Marie se acercó a ella y le quitó de las manos el almohadón que estaba colocando, lo dejó sobre la colcha y tomó cariñosamente las manos de Hermione entre las suyas propias. –No estás bien, Herms y sea lo que sea lo que te oprima por dentro debes dejarlo ir o acabará consumiéndote.

La gryffindor no hizo amago alguno de zafarse del agarre.

-¿Crees en Dios, Marie?

-¿Dios? –repitió ésta sin entender.

-Jesús, Alláh, Yahvé, Jehová, Shiva… ponle el nombre que quieras. ¿Crees que existe algo superior a todos nosotros que decide nuestros destinos? ¿Qué nos da las herramientas necesarias para cumplir con un fin ya escrito?

Marie negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿No? Yo tampoco creía mucho en ello. Yo era una mujer de ciencia. Para mí la Aritmancia y las leyes de la Física eran más poderosas que cualquier tipo de religión. –se rió -Yo me atrevía a despreciar la oración y a apiadarme de las pobres almas vacías que necesitaban creer en lo _no-demostrable._ Después vino la guerra y vi cosas que jamás creí posibles. Saboreé mi propia sangre y burlé a la muerte un par de veces. Vi caer a mis amigos, los vi perder, ser asesinados. He visto el rostro del odio y la condenación y me libré de los sueños para reemplazarlos por pesadillas. El Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos me arrebataron a mi familia, mi magia y el último vestigio que pudiera tener de esperanza. Era una pagana perdida a la que dejaron únicamente una fe que no sentía.

Hermione terminó de alisar la hermosa colcha esmeralda de la cama.

-Marie, debo creer que todos tenemos un propósito. Necesito saber que aún estoy aquí por algo, que no he sobrevivido a mis amigos en vano, que aún no estoy encerrada en esa pútrida mazmorra por una buena razón. No tengo varita, pero yo debo ser mi propia herramienta.

-Hablas como uno de esos curas retorcidos de los _muggles_.

-No, Marie. Soy una atea perdida en las sombras de la necesidad de agarrarme a la última esperanza.

-¿Y eso te lo dará Dios? –preguntó su compañera escéptica mientras salían de la habitación y se metían en la siguiente.

-No. El Tiempo. El amo volverá a llamarme a su presencia en cuanto aparezcan por aquí las visitas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –la rubia la miró escéptica, pensando que su compañera había perdido más de un tornillo.

-Tengo fe.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Hermione? –al ver que su amiga no respondía, Ginny le apretó afectuosamente el hombro para captar su atención. –Harry y Ron acaban de contarme lo de la clase de pociones…

La castaña se limitó simplemente a mirarla, instándola a que dijera lo que había venido a decirle desde un primer momento.

-Sé lo impotente que debes haberte sentido –continuó la pelirroja.

-¿Impotente?

-Sí. Ese gilipollas de Snape debe habértelo hecho pasar muy mal.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

-No ha sido una de las peores veces, la verdad –con un rápido movimiento dobló el pergamino que estaba garabateando en ese momento y lo escondió en entre las hojas de uno de los libros que estaba usando para el trabajo de Herbología. –Lo peor fue esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Malfoy cuando iba a salir del aula. Me entraron ganas de borrársela de un bofetón.

-Lo entiendo –agregó su amiga. –Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos pasarnos la noche ideando maneras dolorosas para hacer sufrir a Malfoy.

Hermione terminó de recoger sus cosas y se giró hacia Ginny sonriéndole. Ahora que lo pensaba, la pelirroja se había convertido desde hacía mucho tiempo en la mejor amiga que nunca creyó que tendría cuando entró en primer año a Hogwarts. Si había alguien que la comprendiera, que supiera leer sus sentimientos a la perfección, que entendiera los sentimientos tan inestables y molestos que Hermione sentía por Ron esa era Ginny Weasley.

-¿Sabes, Ginny? Creo que tengo una idea mejor para pasar una noche de chicas y creo que a Lavender le va a encantar –la pelirroja levantó una ceja interrogativa. –Estoy harta de estos rizos de estropajo.

-¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando? –la sala común de gryffindor por completo se hizo eco de la excitación que la pequeña Weasley estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Baja el tono, Ginny.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ésta rápidamente. –Es que no me puedo creer que lo digas en serio. Es como si no fueras tú, Hermione.

-Bueno, quizás esa sea la táctica adecuada.

-¡Un momento! No estarás haciendo esto por el lerdo de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Hermione no se atrevió a desmentirlo, a sabiendas de que el verdadero motivo sería mucho más increíble que lo que surcaba la mente de la pelirroja: que Hermione quería hacerse un cambio de look simplemente por agradar a Ron Weasley.

Por suerte para ella, Ginny lo interpretó todo mal.

-No se lo merece.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo. –le dolía tener que mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero a partir de ese momento sería estrictamente necesario.

Ginny lo pensó unos instantes.

-Está bien, Herms. Te ayudaré, pero con la condición de que hagas sufrir a ese idiota que comparte mi sangre. Vamos, tenemos que hablar con Lav, ella seguro tiene potingues para remediar el pequeño problema de tu cabeza.

Hermione suspiró, consciente del túnel sin retorno en el que acababa de meterse. Ella siempre se había considerado una chica racional, una mujer _de ciencia_, y lo que menos se pensaba es que acabaría moldeando su imagen para agradar a un chico.

Bueno, vale, quizás eso sí. Lo que no pensaba es que ese "intento de agrado" vendría propiciado para agradar a una asquerosa serpiente y mucho menos que esa serpiente no sería otro que Theodore Nott.

* * *

_¿Quien quiere un Malfoy que le enjabone la espalda? DAdle al GO!_


	5. Noche de Chicas

**Volví! Y con un capítulo más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada! Me puse a escribir, a escribir y simplemente salió esto. Espero que os guste! La verdad es que yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que se pasan y comentan!!! 48 reviews en tan sólo 4 capítulos es muchísimo más de lo que podría pedir!! Me hacen muchísima ilusión!! Gracias!! **

* * *

_Dios usa las coincidencias para seguir en el anonimato _

Albert Einstein.

Un grito desgarrador fue lo que la despertó aquella noche.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y se revolvió entre las mantas y sus compañeras que compartían habitación con ella. Nadie más parecía haberlo oído o si lo habían hecho, ninguna dio muestras de ello. Después de tantas semanas en casa de los Malfoy, un grito en mitad de la noche era algo a lo que debería estar más que acostumbrada. Si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, cinco de las siete noches que tenía una semana se veían interrumpidas inesperadamente. Aquella casa, aquella mansión… aquella cárcel, era de ese tipo de lugares que, incluso el más sepulcral de los silencios, te hacían ponerte alerta y esperar lo peor.

La castaña ya no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño aquella noche.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Lo escuchaste anoche?

-¿Perdón?

-El grito…

Hermione se giró hacia Marie y la miró desconcertada. La rubia la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules nublados por la angustia. Claro que lo había oído, pero ahora se obligaba a no pensar en eso. Quizás, si ponía demasiado empeño en rememorar el grito, sería capaz de ponerle un rostro y un nombre conocido. Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

-No. No oí nada –sentenció al cabo de un momento.

-¡Qué extraño! –continuó la niña –Juraría que te vi despertarte anoche. Estuve a punto de decirte algo, pero te diste la vuelta y…

La gryffindor volvió a girarse hacia ella y esta vez su rostro reflejaba una seriedad muy común en ella pero una advertencia implícita que no solía sacar demasiado a relucir.

-Te he dicho que no oí nada –y con ello esperaba poder dejar zanjado todo el tema.

Marie la miró desconcertada, sin saber bien qué decir. Lo cierto es que, desde que la guerra había terminado y el Señor Oscuro se había alzado, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo en todo el mundo mágico. Y con esto, no sólo pensaba en los grandes cambios como que Voldemort se alzara Emperador de la Inglaterra mágica y años más tarde del resto del país, sino a los pequeños detalles como que Hogwarts, la más prestigiosa escuela de magos y brujas de todo el mundo ahora estuviera regida por mortífagos o que El Profeta sólo publicara noticias relativas al _nuevo y "maravilloso"_ orden del Lord Tenebroso. Por suerte para ella, la familia de Marie sólo había sido una familia sangrepura venida a menos, por lo que su trabajo como doncella era no sólo una obligación, sino también un favor que el nuevo rey les había concedido a sus súbditos aún "valiosos". Marie no era tonta y sabía que, si la mayoría de las niñas estaban allí, era para tener a sus familias bien controladas por si algún día el Señor Oscuro necesitaba hombres y mujeres que engrosaran de nuevo sus ejércitos.

Todas las que estaban allí estaban en la misma situación. Eran monedas de cambio, rehenes con una finalidad. Sin embargo, ¿Hermione? Ella no era más que una _sangresucia_ sin familia, una traidora que había pertenecido abiertamente a la famosa Orden del Fénix, una hija de _muggles_ que no sólo había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort en sus anteriores alzamientos, sino que era la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo, Harry Potter. ¿Qué era lo que la mantenía allí con vida? Sin duda, ella era un plato más que suculento para el Señor Oscuro, ¿por qué entonces seguía allí? ¿Cuándo ya no le quedaba nada que ofrecer?

-¿Hermione? –susurró la rubia mientras seguía quitándole el polvo a los candelabros del salón con un trapo. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La castaña la miró a través de sus enormes pestañas, afirmó levemente con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea en la mesa principal.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en… -su voz se ensombreció. -… marcharte?

Hermione dejó a un lado el trapo y la miró directamente a los ojos. Marie fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y la apartó.

-¿Marcharme? –repitió la castaña, sin estar muy segura de a lo que su compañera se refería. –Es una locura. Hay guardias por todos lados y sin magia sería prácticamente un suicidio. ¿No estarás pensando en…

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no! –la rubia le dio la espalda y siguió limpiando los marcos de fotos con una velocidad casi peligrosa. –Claro que no. ¿Adónde demonios me iría? No me refería a eso, no. –tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. –Yo me refería a irte… para siempre. Ya sabes. Salir de toda esta mierda de una vez.

Así que, como Hermione se temía, Marie estaba hablando de _eso. _Suicidio, la palabra prohibida. ¿Qué si había pensado alguna vez en eso? ¿Qué si no había buscado desesperadamente algo puntiagudo con lo que atravesarse el pescuezo? Un par de veces, quizás tres. ¿Quién podía culparla? Después de todo el horror y el dolor que había vivido lo extraño es que aún siguiera con vida.

La castaña rememora la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad, justo después de haber sido capturada por uno de los tanto súbditos de los Malfoy. El muy idiota había sido tan estúpido de haberla dejado sola y libre en una habitación con armas colgadas a lo largo de la pared. Hermione las observó durante dos interminables minutos, sopesando la posibilidad que tenía de salir de allí con vida empuñando una espada corta, la única que a su parecer, podría esgrimir sin problemas. Era una chica lista, así que no tardó ni diez segundos en determinar que no llegaría muy lejos con ese plan. La segunda opción era empuñarla contra ella misma. Agarrarla y acabar rápidamente con una vida que aquellos malditos magos oscuros se deleitarían en torturar. Se levantó, tomó la espada con ambas manos y la acercó decidida a su cuello. No estaba demasiado afilada, eso se veía a simple vista, pero si conseguía hundirla con la suficiente fuerza no haría demasiada falta. En el último segundo, cuando su mente le decía que aquello sin duda era lo mejor, le faltó el valor. Sus manos dejaron de responderle y la empuñadura resbaló hasta el suelo.

-No –sentenció con rotundidad. –Nunca he pensado nada semejante.

Viendo el silencio tan incómodo y significativo que había caído entre ambas, Hermione se acercó hasta su compañera, la agarró de ambos hombros y la hizo volverse hacia ella.

-Escúchame, Marie. No podemos flaquear en momentos como este. Si te rindes, ellos ganan.

-Pero es que ya han ganado, Hermione.

La castaña negó.

-Hay algo que aún no han sido capaces de quitarnos. Esperanza, Marie. Esperanza. Mientras nosotras estamos aquí encerradas, aisladas del mundo, estoy segura de que la resistencia sigue en pie.

La rubia le devolvió la mirada, dubitativa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-No lo sé, pero es lo único que me mantiene en pie. Debo de seguir creyendo en ello.

-¡Qué tierno!

Las dos muchachas se giraron rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella nueva voz. Bajo el marco de la puerta, con su uniforme impecable y una sonrisa demoledora y mortífera, Eliza las observaba llena de satisfacción y algo que Hermione pudo identificar como superioridad.

La morena abandonó su pose autoritaria y se adentró en el salón, acercándose hasta donde la esperaban las otras dos.

-Vaya, Eliza, por fin te dignas a hacer acto de presencia –le dijo Hermione, al tiempo que se separaba de Marie. –La gobernanta ha estado preguntando por ti, llevas días faltando a tu tarea.

La francesa esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno, querida, es lo que tiene ser una de las doncellas personales de Draco Malfoy. El amo tiene necesidades que hay que saciar.

Hermione enmudeció, comprendiendo al instante lo que la morena estaba insinuando. Marie, por desgracia, no era tan rápida en aquellos temas.

-Nosotras también somos sus doncellas personales y no nos ha mandado nada fuera de lo común.

Eliza soltó un bufido.

-Bueno Marie, es que mientras tú sirves para cambiarles las sábanas, yo lo hago para calentárselas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Oh…! –la rubia se llevó una mano a la boca en cuanto lo comprendió. -¿Quieres decir que…

-No creo que lo que ocurra entre mi señor y yo en su alcoba sea de dominio público. Lo cierto es que lleva una semana bastante enfadado y necesita alguna manera de… -miró directamente a Hermione. -… desquitarse. Al fin y al cabo, es como cualquier otro hombre.

Marie también se giró hacia Hermione. Entre aquellas dos había algo, un subtexto no dicho que la rubia no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-¿Hermione? –susurró.

La castaña no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Hermy? –volvió a repetir, ajena al duelo de miradas que estaba teniendo lugar en aquella habitación.

Al cabo de un instante, la castaña se giró hacia su amiga, le regaló una sonrisa falsa y deslumbrante y la tomó de la mano.

-Vámonos, Marie. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

La Hufflepuff no rechistó y la siguió. Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación, la voz de Eliza volvió a alzarse y confirmó lo que todas se temían.

-Los invitados van a llegar esta tarde. El amo espera que esté todo listo para un gran recibimiento.

Hermione bufó, pero siguió caminando y sin volver la vista atrás. Lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos era mostrarle a esa gabacha arrogante que sus dardos venenosos habían dado por completo en el clavo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

-Mione, si no te quedas quieta no podré hacer demasiado por ti y tu pelo de escoba.

Hermione se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar lanzar un grito de dolor que sería capaz de despertar a toda la torre de Gryffindor. Ginny la miró divertida desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –le espetó en cuento pudo deshacerse un rato de Lavender Brown y su cepillo de cerdas para el cabello.

-Nada. Es que todo esto es muy cómico. Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor, siendo vanidosa por una vez en su santa vida. ¡Es genial!

-Como sigas repitiendo eso, terminaré con esto más rápido de lo que lo empecé.

Lavender le dio un pequeño tirón mal intencionado del pelo en cuanto volvió a hundir el cepillo en él.

-No seas así, Mione. Siempre he dicho que tienes un pelo precioso, simplemente no te lo arreglas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo rogándote para que me dejes arreglártelo? Y tú, Weasley, cállate de una vez o seré yo misma la que te eche de este dormitorio.

Ginny y Parvati la miraron. La pelirroja escéptica, sopesando cuánta veracidad había en aquellas palabras. Una sola mirada a Patil le confirmó que la rubia hablaba totalmente en serio.

-Está bien –dijo al fin. –Me rindo.

Ginny se levantó del poyete de la ventana donde estaba sentada y comenzó a dar vueltas erráticas por la habitación. Sobre la cama de Hermione, Lavender había derramado la decena de botes y potingues que la rubia utilizaba para, como decía ella, "mantener a punto esa belleza explosiva que Morgana le había dado".

-¿Aún vas a tardar mucho ahí, Brown? Me aburro un poco.

-Sí, yo también –la acompañó Pavarti.

-Pues a mí aún me queda un rato aquí.

Hermione gritó de dolor.

-Lo siento. Lo siento –Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina a través del espejo delante del cual se habían instalado. -¿Por qué no hacemos algo para distraernos?

-¿Algo como qué? –Patil se sentó al lado de Ginny, sobre la cama de Hermione.

-¿Un juego?

-¿Cómo cuál?

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio.

-Yo me sé un juego _muggle_ –dijo en cuanto se calmó un poco. –Solía jugarlo con mis primas en verano, hace unos años.

Las otras tres gryffindor la miraron expectantes.

-Se llama _Verdad o Prenda_. Consiste en ir haciendo preguntas y si no estás dispuesta a contestarla, debes dar una prenda.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Pero eso no es algo que debería jugarse con los chicos? –aventuró Lavender desde detrás de su cabeza.

-No necesariamente. Veréis, la gracia de este juego es ser totalmente sinceras. Lo de la prenda es casi que innecesario, si no quieres contestar una pregunta es fácil imaginarse la respuesta en la mayoría de los casos. ¿No creéis?

-Está bien. Me gusta –contestó Ginny demasiado alto de lo necesario. –Comienzo yo. Lavender, ¿es cierto que te enrollaste con Collin Macfarlang en el armario del tercer piso?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Así que es verdad. ¡Lo sabía! Harry me debe una caja de grajeas.

-Malditos…

Ginny, Hermione y Pavarti se echaron a reír.

-En mi favor, diré –se excusó Lavender. –que fue el años pasado, cuando aún no le había salido ese acné tardío que tiene ahora.

Ginny se rió aún con más fuerza, dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la cama.

-Está bien, Weasley. Me toca. Pattison, de Ravenclaw, va diciendo por ahí que llegasteis a la fase cinco detrás del Sauce Boxeador. ¿Es cierto?

Ginny dejó de reír en el acto.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no.

-¿No?

-No –dijo rotundamente. –Ese idiota intentó propasarse una tarde, pero lo frené a tiempo con un buen guantazo y una pequeña maldición _stornux_.

-Pues vaya, prefería la otra versión. La verdad.

Ginny la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Desafiante.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

-Bueno chicas, haya paz. Me toca a mí –Parvati se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Lav seguía alisándole el cabello a Hermione, mientras Ginny calmaba su acaloramiento y sus mejillas volvían a su color normal. –Esta va para todas. Si tuvierais que liaros con un Slytherin, ¿quién sería el afortunado?

Todas se quedaron sin palabras.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –le espetó Ginny en cuanto recuperó el habla.

-¿Qué ocurre? Esto no va a salir de estas cuatro paredes, ¿no?

-Ya, pero…

-Draco Malfoy –todas se volvieron hacia Lavender rápidamente, incluso Hermione que obvió el tirón que le había provocado su movimiento y la miraron expectantes, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación. -¿Qué? Esa asquerosa serpiente puede que sea un estúpido y un gusano. Un gilipollas engreído y todo lo que queráis, pero tenéis que admitir que es bastante sexy cuando quiere, con ese aire de modelo renacentista con el que se pasea por los pasillos.

Dicho esto, Lavender se encogió de hombros, cogió otra botellita con un bonito color turquesa y se la echó en el pelo a Hermione.

-Por una vez en la vida y sin que sirva de precedente, Lav tiene razón.

-¿Ginny? –la castaña estaba escandalizada. _¿Malfoy? _

-¿Qué? Los rubios nunca han sido mi debilidad, pero ese tiene un algo que no puedo evitar pensar cosas extrañas. Esa peligrosidad en los ojos, es la que todas las chicas buscamos en un hombre. ¿No creéis?

-Yo no he buscado jamás ninguna peligrosidad en los ojos de un fascista –Hermione se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Con qué Slytherin te liarías tú, Hermione?

-No pienso contestar a eso.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron sus compañeras al unísono.

-Vamos, Granger. Fuiste tú la que nos viniste con este estúpido juego desde el principio. No puedes echarte ahora atrás como si nada.

-Parvarti tiene razón. Si quieres que termine con este estropicio que tengo montado en tu pelo, más te vale contestar. –Lavender apartó sus manos del cepillo y se cruzó de brazos, reforzando así con fuerza lo que acababa de decirle.

Hermione las miró una a una. Estaba claro que aquello no iba a quedarse así como así. De todas formas, si su plan iba según lo tenía previsto, aquella estúpida pregunta quizás pudiera servirle de coartada si algo le salía mal. Una simple mentira más.

-Está bien –soltó. –Supongo que si no tuviera más remedio, algo así como que un meteorito chocara contra la Tierra y él y yo fuéramos los únicos supervivientes y los encargados de perpetuar la raza humana, el elegido sería… Theodore Nott.

Un silencio ensordecedor se hizo en toda la habitación.

-¿Nott? –repitió Ginny, incrédula, al cabo de un momento.

-Sí, Nott. ¿Qué ocurre?

Poco a poco, las chicas volvieron a su tarea. Parvati volvió a sentarse al lado de Ginny.

-No sabía que Nott era tu tipo de chico –siguió la pelirroja. –En fin, sí, es guapillo si lo piensas bien, pero es _tan _raro. Casi no habla, siempre detrás en la pandillita de Malfoy, como si se escondiera o no quisiera estar ahí. Es un empollón, según me han dicho. Y se pasa casi todo el día en la biblioteca.

-Lo sé –contestó Hermione, quizás demasiado rápido. –Quiero decir… siempre lo veo allí cuando yo también voy a pasarme casi el ochenta por ciento de mi tiempo libre, como una buena… _empollona_ –replicó.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso, Herms. En ti es normal, es decir, eres el cerebro… Esto no, es decir…

-Cállate, Weasley –la cortó Lavender. –No estás arreglándolo. Así que a nuestra Mione le gusta una serpientita.

-¡No! Sólo era un caso hipotético. Vosotras habéis dicho a Malfoy…

-Créeme, Mione, si Malfoy me dijera que lo acompañara un rato al cuarto de las escobas no me lo pensaría demasiado.

La castaña la miró horrorizada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. ¿Tú no, Weasley? ¿Parvati?

Las chicas afirmaron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que le veis a ese imbécil?

-Ya te lo hemos dicho, Granger… Peligro. ¡Ah! ¡Ya está! Estás preciosa, Hermione.

La castaña se giró de nuevo hacia el espejo. Por primera vez en su vida, su pelo estaba completamente liso y Hermione Granger tuvo que admitir que por una vez, un poco de vanidad no le había sentado nada mal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después del encontronazo en el salón, Hermione había acabado en la biblioteca con Eliza y Marie. Mientras la castaña y la rubia le quitaban el polvo a los innumerables libros de las estanterías, la francesa remoloneaba por toda la estancia tomando de vez en cuando un libro entre sus manos y dejándolo al poco rato en el primer sitio que encontraba.

De vez en cuando, tanto Hermione como Marie le lanzaban sendas miradas de odio que la morena se encargaba de ignorar. Eliza se paró de pronto delante de uno de los libros que habían llamado su atención, lo tomó entre sus manos, sorprendida, y lo abrió por una de las páginas.

-¿Qué hace aquí este libro? –las otras muchachas dejaron su tarea y se pusieron a escuchar atentamente lo que Eliza estaba recitando con su acento francés: _-¡Haga Dios que no reposes mientras yo viva! Si es cierto que yo te maté, persígueme. Se asegura que la víctima persigue a su asesino. Hazlo pues, hasta que me enloquezcas. Pero no me dejes solo en este abismo_ –calló un momento.

-Oh, no puedo vivir sin mi vida. No puedo vivir sin mi alma –no pudo evitar Hermione terminar. Era uno de sus pasajes favoritos de aquel libro.

Eliza la miró horrorizada.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? –le exigió cerrando el libro de golpe y paseándolo frente a su cara.

-Es _Cumbres Borrascosas_.

-¿Has traído tú aquí este libro _muggle? _¿A la biblioteca de los Malfoy? Ya verás cuando se lo diga al amo.

Hermione la agarró con fuerza del brazo que aún tenía alzado.

-Yo no he traído aquí eso –susurró. -¿De dónde demonios podría haberlo sacado?

Eliza entrecerró los ojos con furia y se zafó del agarre de la gryffindor.

-Dejemos que sea el amo quien juzgue eso. Y tú –dijo dirigiéndose a Marie, -cierra la boca, pareces un besugo.

Hermione volvió a acercarse a ella, pero justo cuando iba a responderle a su ofensa la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió abruptamente. Las tres chicas dirigieron la mirada hacia la figura de la puerta y vieron con cierto horror, al mismo guardia que había separado a Hermione y a Eliza en las cocinas varios días antes.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que siempre las pillo enzarzadas en algo que parece divertido. ¿Hacéis espectáculos privados? –Hermione se separó con rapidez de ella y se reunió con Marie mientras no apartaba ni un instante la vista del mortífago. Un bicho espachurrado contra una ventana le hubiera dado menos asco que él. –El amo necesita dos doncellas. Tú –señaló a Eliza – y la _sangresucia_, subid enseguida a su habitación.

Marie estuvo a punto de ofrecerse en el lugar de Hermione cuando ésta la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la obligó a quedarse callada y en su sitio. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora es que Malfoy descargara su frustración con la pobre Marie. Así que se adelantó, inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza ante el guardia y salió de la habitación siguiendo a Eliza.

La morena parecía que estaba participando en una maratón mientras subía los peldaños de las escaleras. Hermione se lo tomó con más calma. Al fin y al cabo, ver a Draco Malfoy no estaba en su lista de deseos del día.

Cuando llegó la puerta ya estaba abierta y Eliza dentro de la habitación del rubio. Hermione también entró y se sorprendió al ver lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Draco la miró directamente y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio la mirada de estupefacción de la muchacha. Con todo el descaro del que era dueño y señor, se inclinó sobre el cuello de la morena, aspiró con fuerza su olor y le susurró algo al oído. Eliza simplemente soltó una risita nerviosa y estúpida.

Cuando se separaron, la Gryffindor se irguió y recompuso su rostro, dejándolo pétreo e inaccesible como llevaba ensayando desde que llegara a aquella mansión.

-Acércate, Granger.

Ella obedeció y Eliza miró a su señor en una interrogación.

-Sigues perdiendo peso –fue lo primero que dijo después de repasarla rápidamente con la vista.

-Así es, amo.

Draco la miró con fijeza y sin despegar los ojos de ella, continuó.

-Puedes llevarte mi ropa manchada, Eliza. Asegúrate de que esté lista para esta noche.

-Pero amo, creí que necesitaba que alguien limpiara su herida.

Ante estas palabras, Hermione desvió su mirada unos milímetros de aquellos ojos grises y reparó, por primera vez, en la quemadura que cubría la parte interna del antebrazo izquierdo de Malfoy.

-Incluso una _sangresucia_ podría hacer algo tan fácil como eso, ¿no, Granger?

La castaña no dijo nada.

-Ahora lárgate, no me gusta repetirme.

Eliza recogió la blusa y la capa que estaban tiradas al lado de la cama, a sabiendas de que insistir más en ser ella la que se quedara sólo haría enfurecer aún más a su señor. Esa asquerosa de Hermione Granger había vuelto a colársela por segunda vez. _¿Por qué demonios su amo estaba tan obsesivamente interesado en ella? ¡Maldita sea!_

La puerta se cerró suavemente en cuanto Eliza salió de la habitación. Draco se había cambiado de camisa y ahora llevaba una holgada, de gasa, verde. El rubio se apartó de Hermione, se dirigió a su butacón y se acomodó allí, apoyando sus pies en otra silla que había colocada delante de él. Volvió a mirar a Hermione, que seguía impertérrita en su sitio, sin moverse un solo ápice.

-Ahí tienes todo lo necesario para lavarme la herida –le dijo señalándole con el mentón una palangana con agua y un paño.

-¿No sería más sensato llamar a un medimago? –contestó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a donde le había señalado.

-Esos idiotas tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que curar una estúpida herida. Siempre has sido muy… _habilidosa, _Granger. ¿El agua y el jabón no entran dentro de tu larga lista de cosas que se te dan bien?

La castaña no dijo nada más. Se acercó con la palangana hacia el sillón, la dejó en el suelo al lado izquierdo de Malfoy y luego se arrodilló ella. Con una lentitud pasmosa, sumergió el paño en el agua tibia con sal, lo estrujó y lo llevó al brazo del rubio.

Draco lanzó un grito de dolor en cuando la sal hizo contacto con la sangre y la carne viva de la herida, apartando de un manotazo la mano de Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Lavarte la herida como me has ordenado –le dijo ella soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Qué coño se supone que hay ahí dentro?

Ella olió un momento el paño.

-Supongo que sal. Ayuda a cicatrizar mejor la herida. Te han debido de herir muchas veces, ¿no lo sabías?

Draco la miró con odio. Esa estúpida _sabelotodo _no podía dejar de ser repelente ni cuando su vida dependía de ello.

-Siempre me han curado con magia –fue lo único que le contestó.

-¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo ahora?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Los medimagos tienen otras cosas que hacer y no estoy lo suficientemente enfebrecido como para poner una varita en tus asquerosas manos, Granger.

Ella lo miró desafiante y herida.

-Bien. Como quieras, por las malas entonces.

Antes de que él pudiera rechistar de nuevo, Hermione volvió a hundir el paño en el agua y lo acercó rápidamente al brazo de Malfoy. Él la agarró con fuerza del hombro y clavo sus dedos en su tierna piel. La castaña se retorció de dolor. Los ojos de Draco la miraban con un brillo depredador que la asustó.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! –le gritó.

Ella volvió a gemir de dolor y por un momento una sonrisa satisfecha y placentera se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy.

Apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Me has oído ahora bien, Granger?

Ella asintió rápidamente, intentando sin éxito librarse de aquellos dedos.

-No te oigo.

-¡Sí!

-¿Sí?

Ella volvió a gemir y la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

-Sí, amo.

El rubio la soltó. En cuanto se vio libre, Hermione se alejó a toda velocidad de él, agarrándose con cuidado la zona dañada. Sus ojos apenas veían con claridad, cegados como estaban por unas lágrimas que se agolpaban por salir.

-Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte. –Draco se recostó sobre el sillón. –Pasado mañana vienen a verme viejos amigos. Slytherins que sin duda conocerás –sus ojos grises observaron cada detalle en el rostro de la castaña. –Entre ellos, Nott. Se puso bastante… _contento_ cuando le dije que ahora eras mía.

El estremecimiento de Hermione reafirmó lo que Draco ya se temía. En un par de días aquellos dos iban a reencontrarse y Malfoy no estaba muy seguro de que si lo que sacaría de eso, sería bueno o malo.

El juego estaba a punto de comenzar y la expectativa de ver a una leona rodeada de serpientes venenosas era algo que lo atraía.

-Vuelve a acercarte, Hermione –siseó con malicia.- Y termina de limpiarme la sangre del brazo, no soporto tener sangre _muggle _sobre mi piel.

* * *

_SÍ queridas, Draco sigue siendo un gilipollas sin corazón. En fín, también hay que comprenderlo, es un mortífago, el más letal en las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Traicionado y dolido, odia a Hermione y hará lo imposible para hacerle la vida imposible! _

_En cambio, Hermy ha optado por tomar el lado menos desagradable y en un principio va a intentar acercarse a Nott. ¿Qué saldrá de todo eso? ¿Por qué Nott está "contento" de verla? ¿Será un contento bueno o uno malo? _

_En el próximo capítulo MÁS!_

Dadle al Go y salvaréis un gatito!!!


	6. Orgullo y Prejuicio

**Chicas... HE VUELTO!**

**Sí, ya sé que he tardado, pero es que los exámenes y mis otras historias me han tenido MUY ocupada. Espero que sepan perdonarme si?? Si lo hacen Draco esta noche se pasará por sus habitaciones a darles un masajito (pero solo uno eh?) **

**Una par de cositas antes de empezar: **

**1º En el último capítulo _Ana Cecilia _me dejó un review donde me decía que le encantaría dibujar una escena de mi fic, pero no me dejó ningún email de contacto y aunque la he intentado buscar por deviantart no he dado con ella T_T. Sólo quiero que sepas que si sigues leyendo mi fic, estaría SUPER HONRADA de que lo hicieras!!! Me sentiría importante o algo! No sabéis cuanto me alegra que esto os guste. Lo hago por vosotras!!! **

**2º Me hago un poco de promo. Lo primero es mi nuevo fic que estoy continuando y que se llama, CARICIAS PROHIBIDAS (lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil) es de la 3 Generación. Un James/Rose en Hogwarts que está teniendo mucha más aceptación de la que esperaba. **

**3º Esto es para las que, como yo, también les gusta y escriben sobre la tercera generación. Tengo una comunidad en LJ sobre ello que se llama VRAI ÉPILOGUES y este miércoles vamos a comenzar un drabbleton!! Os invito a todas a que os paséis y participéis. **

**http :// community .livejournal. com /vrai_epilogues/ -- quitad los espacios. **

**Hale, ya no me enrollo más. Diclaimer: Nada de esto es mío sino de Jk bla bla bla**

* * *

"_El éxito consiste en obtener lo que se desea. La felicidad, en disfrutar lo que se obtiene"_

**Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Para Hermione, la felicidad consistía en una buena tarde con sus amigos hablando de estupideces, en tener una buena taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos en las tardes frías del invierno, en ser la primera (y la única) en contestar en clase de McGonagall a porqué la transfiguración micro molecular es incapaz de surtir efecto en los gasterópodos o incluso en ese pasillo de la biblioteca lleno de antiguas novelas _muggles _inglesas… De hecho, su felicidad podía traducirse en mil pequeños detalles más que tardaría más de una semana en enumerar. Para ella, todo aquello era más que una palabra, más que un concepto, más que un estado anímico que todo hombre o mujer intenta alcanzar en la vida. Sabía muy bien la suerte que tenía de estar en Hogwarts y de poder compartir todo aquello con sus amigos. Alguien a la que sus compañeros de clase siempre le han puesto motes tan cariñosos como _"devoralibros", "pelopo" _o _"diente conejo", _es capaz de apreciar y atesorar lo que ahora mismo ella vivía y definía como FELICIDAD.

Hermione Granger siempre ha sido una persona capaz de apreciar las pequeñas ironías de la vida, aunque eso nunca la ha detenido en ser ella misma. Como suele decirse, _"si la vida te da limones, haz limonada". _Ella incluso podría haber patentado su propia marca.

Por eso, mientras sus compañeras de habitación se han quedado dormidas de cualquier forma –Ginny ha invadido su cama y Lavender y Pavarti se han quedado dormidas atravesadas en la cama de ésta última –ella no puede evitar llevar despierta más de dos horas, sola, sentada en el poyete de la ventana con la vista perdida más allá del cristal, en los jardines del colegio. Les había mentido, a todas, y algo dentro de ella sigue diciéndole que no debería haberlo hecho. ¿Pero qué otra alternativa le quedaba? Desde que McGonagall y el retrato de Dumbledore le habían encargado que se ganara el "favor" –era mejor llamarlo así –de alguna serpiente, se había pasado las noches prácticamente en vela tratando de decidir cuál sería. Como parecía ser lo natural, no tenía demasiado contacto con ninguna de las serpientes, salvo las peleas e insultos que Malfoy y estúpida cuadrilla solían dirigirle todos los días, por lo que la lista oscilaba entre lo reducido y lo inexistente.

Tanto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban totalmente descartados. La gryffindor antes preferiría alimentarse de gusarapos venenosos el resto de su vida. Zabini al principio era otra opción, pero el par de días que Hermione se pasó observándole descubrió la fijación bastante insana que Zabini tenía por Ginny. Pansy… en fin, no. Pansy tampoco era una opción… Así que sólo le quedaba…

-Maldita sea –murmuró empañando el cristal con su aliento.

Pavarti se revolvió sobre la cama.

-¿Qué has hecho, Hermione? –volvió a hablar la castaña para sí mientras se apartaba de la ventana y volvía a su cama.

Por suerte, la pelirroja no era de las que solían acaparar todo el colchón. Hermione apartó las mantas por su lado y se metió bajo ellas, cerrando los ojos y deseando que el sueño viniera pronto a por ella. No podría aguantar mucho más tiempo si seguía con aquellos hábitos nocturnos. Su rendimiento estaba bajando y su cuerpo empezaba a dar muestras de resentirlo.

-¿Hermy? –al parecer su amiga no dormía tan profundamente como ella creía.

-Shhhh, duérmete, Ginny –intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué hora es? –volvió a insistir la pelirroja con su voz adormilada y sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

-No lo sé –le respondió sinceramente. –Puede que las cuatro de la mañana.

Ginny se giró hacia ella y abrió levemente los ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas? –la castaña no contestó, esperando que la oscuridad y el silencio le hicieran creer a su amiga que ya se había dormido. -¿Herms? Como quieras, pero mañana vamos a hablar. No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo poco que duermes últimamente.

Ahí estaba. La frase. La confirmación.

Sí. Definitivamente, Hermione tendría que tener éxito en su empresa y alcanzar su objetivo. Ser útil y de ayuda para la resistencia. Lo conseguiría, de eso estaba bastante segura. Siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, ¿no?

_¿Entonces por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Tantas dudas? _

Lo conseguiría. Tendría éxito, pero… ¿acaso podría volver a ser feliz?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco llevaba ya varias horas despierto cuando Eliza fue a despertarle aquella mañana. Cuando la morena entró en la habitación, lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta, tras la cama, terminando de abotonarse la camisa. La muchacha cerró la puerta asegurándose de hacer el ruido necesario para asegurarse de no pasar desapercibida, aunque Malfoy seguía sin dar señal alguna de que se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

-¿Señor? –el rubio se giró hacia ella aún sin decir nada.

Así era Malfoy, o por lo menos así había llegado a ser. No hablaba sino era estrictamente necesario, prefería observar y estudiar a su adversario antes de alardear frente a él. Había cambiado demasiado desde sus días en Hogwarts, aunque después de más de tres años sirviendo fielmente al Señor Tenebroso, eso no era nada extraordinario.

-Ahí tienes un par de blusas y unos pantalones que quiero que estén listos para esta noche –la niña asintió. –Las sábanas también están manchadas. Cámbialas.

-Por supuesto, amo –Eliza se acercó a la cama para comenzar con la tarea cuando reparó en la cantidad de sangre que manchaba la seda plata.

Ella volvió a girarse hacia él.

-¿La sangre? ¿Está bien? –la morena comenzó a dirigirse hacia él, pero la mirada del mortífago la detuvo en el acto.

_¿Por qué Malfoy volvía a ser tan frío con ella? _

-No es mía –fue la única explicación que le dio.

Draco se echó la capa por encima de los hombros, se la anudó y se guardó la varita en uno de los bolsillos interiores. Más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa, se sacudió un poco los hombros tratando de quitar el polvo de ellos y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola. Antes de salir, se giró de nuevo hacia la muchacha que amontonaba toda la ropa de cama en el suelo. Eliza notó la mirada de Malfoy taladrándole la nuca y también le miró.

-¿Dónde está Granger?

Aquella pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

-En las cocinas –contestó. –Cuando bajó esta mañana no tenía demasiada buena cara. Peor de lo normal, quiero decir –se apresuró a aclarar. –Y la gobernanta la mandó a las cocinas.

En la mirada de Malfoy, era imposible descifrar lo que sentía. Pétreo como el mármol y sin un atisbo de conciencia o sentimiento en ninguno de sus ojos grises. La actitud de su señor aquella mañana no hacía más que desconcertarla.

El rubio se limitó a asentir.

-Asegúrate de que esa _sangresucia _no salga de ahí en lo que queda de día. ¿Entendido?

Eliza sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo por primera vez lo que su señor hacía. La noche anterior se había quedado bastante preocupada cuando Hermione se había quedado a solas con él en sus habitaciones. Aún seguía sin entender esa obsesión enfermiza de su señor por la _sangresucia._ En fin, ella estaba allí, dispuesta para él y su familia era bastante digna, por lo menos mucho más que dos asquerosos _muggles_ y aún así Draco seguía sin hacerla su favorita. Al contrario, ella tenía que suplicarle cuando estaban a solas y sólo en presencia de esa maldita de Granger parecía que Malfoy le prestaba algo de atención. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué más tendría que hacer para que él reparara en ella de una vez?

Sin embargo, cuando la noche anterior se despertó por culpa de todo el ruido que la castaña hizo al volver al cuarto donde dormían todas las doncellas, algo dentro de ella se agitó y la revivió. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero Eliza estaba segura de haber visto un reguero de sangre corriéndole pierna abajo a Granger cuando ésta se acercó a Marie y la despertó. La rubia casi dio un grito que hubiera despertado a la mitad de la mansión si la castaña no hubiera sido lo suficientemente sensata y rápida como para taparle la boca. Luego las dos salieron y por la puerta y Eliza se quedó dormida antes de verlas llegar.

Sin saber porqué, aquella mañana tenía para ella un brillo especial.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor.

Sin decir nada más, Draco salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin mucha ceremonia, bajó los escalones de la mansión y se dirigió directamente al salón. Un par de muchachas más estaban allí, quitando el polvo de los muebles antiguos y bullendo los cojines.

Draco ni siquiera las miró.

Frente a la chimenea, Damien Acheron, el hombre de confianza de Malfoy, lo esperaba listo para partir ataviado con una capa negra con capucha idéntica a la de su señor. No se dijeron nada, tampoco hacía falta. El mortífago se limitó a coger un poco de polvos flú de un cuenco de la repisa y a lanzarlos a la chimenea.

El fuego chisporroteó con fuerza y se tornó escarlata. Cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse al fuego, el sonido de una de las puertas del salón al abrirse lo hizo detenerse. Hermione entraba cargando un par de figuritas con formas extrañas. A Draco no le pasó desapercibido que cojeaba de la pierna izquierda y que un mohín de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que tenía que apoyarse en ella.

Con la mirada fija en Hermione, vio como la castaña se acercaba a una niña gordita y le susurraba algo rápido riéndose para luego dejarle a ella las dos figuras. Un tanto nerviosa, la rubia le instó a que se callara y le señaló el lugar donde estaban Draco y su hombre.

Hermione se calló en el acto.

-Asegúrate de que nadie vea a Granger en los próximos días –le susurró Draco a Acheron.

El mortífago asintió.

-No quiero tener basura _muggle_ andando por mi casa mientras tengo invitados por aquí.

Y sin decir nada más, Draco se sumergió en el fuego y desapareció en él después de recitar en voz alta el sitio a donde quería ir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tampoco es que Hermione esperara que cada ente masculino de Hogwarts se girara ante su paso y reparara en su pelo inusualmente liso, pero que ni Harry ni Ron, sus dos mejores amigos y con los que pasaba prácticamente el noventa por ciento de su tiempo se dieran cuenta de ese cambio de _look_ la decepcionó un poco.

Lavender había insistido aquella mañana en no sólo retocarle un poco más el cabello, sino también en añadir un poco de brillo a sus labios. "_Nada exagerado, Mione"_, había dicho. _"Tampoco es que queramos pasar de ser Santa Teresa de Calcuta a Cindy Chick, prostituta profesional". _

Así era Lavender Brown, directa y sincera, y en demasiadas ocasiones bastante cruda y real. Lo importante es que cuando Hermione bajó a la sala común de Gryffindor, ni siquiera con las indicaciones poco disimuladas de Ginny tras ella Harry o Ron supieron que había algo diferente en su amiga y siguieron echando su partida de ajedrez mágico matutina. La castaña se fue directamente al Gran Comedor con Lavender y Pavarti, decepcionada con sus amigos. Una cosa es que no la consideraran una mujer deseable, por todo ese rollo de la amistad y demás, pero de ahí a ni siquiera mirarla y percibirla como mujer había un gran paso.

Ginny también estaba bastante mosqueada con su novio y su hermano. Sabía lo mucho que aquello había significado para Hermione y esos dos cabeza de chorlito ni siquiera habían dado muestra de interesarse ni un poco por ella. Ella también siguió a las chicas y cuando Harry le gritó que le esperara, lo único que hizo fue andar aún más rápido.

-¿Esa de ahí es Granger? –exclamó Draco Malfoy desde la mesa Slytherin cuando las cuatro gryffindors cruzaron la enorme puerta del comedor.

Las chicas se fueron directamente hacia su mesa y, por lo que parecía desde aquella distancia, no estaban demasiado contentas con algo.

-Alguien debería decirle a esa _sangresucia _que aunque el hipogrifo se vista de seda…

-Cállate, Zabini –le cortó el rubio.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa, Malfoy? ¡No me jodas! Un poquito de magia potagia en ese pelo escoba de Granger y ya…

Draco ya tenía su varita en alto y apuntando directamente a Zabini cuando volvió a hablar. Su voz era un simple susurro. Frío y mortífero, pero un susurro al fin y al cabo.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, Blaise, no vas a terminar esa frase.

Los dos chicos se miraron durante un momento, midiendo, como suelen hacer los hombres, el grado de arrogancia, poder y estupidez con una sola mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos, Zabini fue el que la apartó.

-Tampoco tienes que ponerte así –dijo mientras se llevaba un bollo relleno de mermelada a la boca. –Era sólo una jodida broma.

Draco no le hizo caso y volvió a guardar su varita bajo su capa. En ese momento, Parkinson llegó hasta ellos y se sentó al lado del rubio dándole un beso profundo y bastante húmedo en su camino. Draco la apretó con fuerza por la cintura y volvió a hundir su lengua en la boca de ella.

-Buenos días –dijo cuando por fin se separaron. -¿Me he perdido algo interesante? Esa idiota de Greengrass ha tardado más de cuarenta minutos en salir del baño.

Pansy cogió un poco de huevos revueltos de la fuente y se los puso en su plato, al mismo tiempo que Goyle le servía un poco de zumo de calabaza en su copa. Si de algo podía presumir la morena, era de tener bien adiestrados a las mascotas de su novio. Cuando el slytherin le ofreció la copa llena, ella se lo arrancó de las manos de un zarpazo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? –Pansy los repasó a todos con la mirada.

-Cállate ya, Pansy –la atajó Draco mientras él también se llevaba la copa a los labios. –No son ni las ocho de la mañana y ya me estás dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Adónde vas tú, Nott?

El chico, al escuchar su nombre, se volvió de nuevo hacia sus compañeros en la mesa. Theodore llevaba un par de libros y pergaminos en la mano. _No es muy difícil imaginar adónde me dirijo_, pensó. Zabini seguía centrado en su desayuno, pero Malfoy no le quitaba ojo de encima, como si de verdad el hecho de que él, Theodore Nott, abandonara la mesa del desayuno antes que el rubio fuera una verdadera ofensa. Pansy también lo observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Voy a la biblioteca –y antes de que Malfoy pudiera agregar algo más, el chico ya estaba fuera del comedor, sin saber que cierta gryffindor pelirroja tampoco le había quitado los ojos de encima.

De hecho, antes que seguir aguantando la verborrea de Lavender sobre lo egoístas que son _todos _los hombres, sin excepción alguna, Ginny prefería incluso estudiar el ciclo reproductor de la larva venosa _Cigneas Vilumun_.

Harry y Ron habían bajado pocos minutos después de que lo hicieran ellas, aunque ninguna de las chicas se deshacía en palabras con ellos.

-Ey, Lavender, ¿qué tal con la redacción sobre los hábitos alimenticios de los vampiros en Rumanía? –preguntaba Ron con su mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado.

-Ajá –era lo único que le decía ella.

-¿Y tú, Ginny? ¿Hablaste con McGonagall sobre la nota de tu último trabajo? –le tocaba a Harry contraatacar.

-Psssss –era lo que recibía de su novia, seguido de un extraño gruñido de indiferencia.

Así que visto lo cual, los chicos se habían resignado a desayunar en silencio y a hacerse notar lo menos posible.

-Hermione –le susurró Ginny dándole un pequeño codazo entre las costillas para llamar su atención. La castaña casi se atraganta con una magdalena. -¿Has visto eso?

-¿Ver qué? –le contestó después de beber un poco de zumo y de buscar algo extraño con la mirada en el Comedor.

-Nott acaba de irse –le aclaró. –Me pregunto…

-Va a la biblioteca –contestó Hermione antes de que Ginny pudiera terminar su frase. Ante la mirada divertida de _"¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?" _que tenía su amiga, agregó: -Lo hace todas las mañanas. No lo sé. Le gusta comprobar sus tareas antes de clase o algo. No tengo ni idea, la verdad, pero Madame Pince me lo ha dejado caer muy sospechosamente alguna que otra vez.

-¿Madame Pince?

-Sí, ella…

-¡No importa! –le cortó la pelirroja. –Tenemos que pensar alguna manera de que tú y él os acerquéis. Y tenemos que pensarlo rápido.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotras dos ahí? –inquirió Lavender frente a ellas.

Pavarti también las miraba, queriendo, al igual que la rubia, formar parte de la conversación.

-Nada. A Ginny, que le ha debido de sentar mal la pasta de dientes esta mañana –conociendo a sus amigas, la única posibilidad que tenía Hermione para salir de ésa, era restarle toda la importancia que tuviera.

-Sólo le decía a Hermione –continuó la pelirroja sin hacerle caso a las miradas asesinas de la castaña. –Que tenemos que encontrar una forma de que pueda acercarse a Nott.

-¡Ginevra Weasley baja la voz!

-Herms, vuelve a llamarme así y sabrás lo que es gritar de verdad.

La castaña apartó la mirada y se fijó en los ojos brillantes de Lavender. Su compañera no hacía más que mirarla como si Hermione fuera el pastelito de chocolate más sabroso que había visto en su vida. Lavender sólo había puesto esa mirada enfebrecida y soñadora cada vez que se le había ocurrido una _"brillante" _idea relacionada con lo que ella gentilmente denominaba: _"sus más que evidente dones de casamentera". _

_Mierda, _se lamentó Hermione. _Esto no ha hecho más que empezar. _

-¿Sabes si Nott suele ir a la biblioteca también por las tardes?

Hermione no había pasado más vergüenza en su vida. De eso podía estar más que segura. En todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, había ido más de una vez con sus amigos a estudiar a la biblioteca, aunque menos de las que ella consideraba necesarias. Ron solía ser un verdadero pelmazo en la biblioteca. No se podía estar ni quieto ni callado y la bibliotecaria solía reñirle una media de diez veces en menos de treinta minutos. De hecho, por culpa de eso, Hermione y él habían tenido bastantes peleas. La castaña no comprendía la actitud infantil de su compañero y la toleraba aún menos. Todo el mundo tenía cosas sagradas e intocables y la biblioteca era el talón de Aquiles de Hermione.

Ahora, mientras miraba pero sobre todo, _escuchaba _a Lavender no podía más que desear que fuera Ron quien estuviera a su lado. Las chicas habían conseguido encontrar una de las mesas más escondidas y apartadas de toda la biblioteca, escondida entre dos estanterías de la sección de Herbología.

-Bien, lo hemos conseguido. Nott todavía no está aquí.

Hermione se llevó la mano a los ojos y suspiró.

-No me digas que por eso habéis venido.

-Pues claro, Mione. ¿Creías que de verdad estábamos interesadas en ponernos al día con Pociones cuando sólo llevamos un par de semanas de curso? –soltó Lavender como si aquello fuera lo más inverisímil que había escuchado en su vida.

-En realidad, yo…

-No, Mione. Estamos aquí para darte algún que otro consejo para que comiences con la Operación Serpiente de Biblioteca.

-¿Operación Serpiente de Biblioteca? –repitió la castaña sorprendida.

-Es así como llamamos a lo tuyo con Nott –le aclaró Ginny mientras hojeaba desinteresadamente un libro que había cogido.

-No existe ningún mío con Nott –exclamó Hermione exasperada. –Y os agradecería que fuerais un poco más discretas con todo este asunto.

-Tranquila, Hermy, nosotras sólo… -Lavender paró en seco. –¡Ahí viene! Genial…

La rubia se volvió al instante hacia su amiga. De hecho, todas miraban a Hermione en aquel momento.

-Recuerda, Mione… Tú eres una leona y él una simple serpiente. Aquí mandas tú.

-Pero…

-Hazte la desinteresada. Hay pocas cosas que interesen más a un tío que una presa difícil –le tomó Ginny el relevo. –Un poco de pestañas agitadas, ojos perspicaces y luego, ¡zás!, indiferencia. Créeme, funciona.

-Yo no…

-Deja de subestimarte, Hermione –terminó Parvati mientras todas recogían sus cosas y se levantaban. –Hoy estás preciosa y aunque los idiotas de nuestra casa no se hayan dado cuenta, Nott parece un tipo inteligente. Puede que sea un mortífago en potencia pero bueno, para una alegría tampoco tiene que ser el Rey de Inglaterra.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué era eso que acababa de oír? Y de boca de Patil nada menos. La castaña se quedó petrificada viendo a sus amigas salir de la biblioteca y a Lavender murmurándole un _"hola" _demasiado risueño a Nott.

_¡Por Morgana! ¿En qué estaban pensando? Aquello iba peor de lo que había esperado. _

Theodore se sentó dos mesas a la derecha de Hermione. Tras comprobar que después de lo que le habían dicho sus amigas, era incapaz de concentrarse en nada, Hermione decidió que lo mejor (o mejor dicho, lo único que podía hacer) era sumergir la nariz en alguna novela que la evadiera lo suficiente para que se le bajaran los dos coloretes que la vergüenza habían hecho aparecer en sus mofletes.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó de la mesa y se perdió entre las estanterías. Tantos libros que leer, tantas cosas que pensar, tanto que hacer… Hermione necesitaba un descanso. Su mente necesitaba desconectar, lo sabía, pero dudaba que eso fuera posible. Sin quererlo, o puede que haciéndolo, acabó en el pasillo de literatura. Los dedos de la gryffindor se deslizaron veloces entre los tomos, buscando uno en particular. Uno que alguien había cambiado de sitio.

-¿Tan difícil es dejarlo donde lo encontraste? –murmuró para sí.

La castaña echó un vistazo rápido por la estantería y encontró el libro un par de baldas por encima de su cabeza. Se estiró, pero ni de puntillas era capaz de alcanzar el tomo y como siempre ocurre, la mente de Hermione, aunque más inteligente que la media, también llegó a la conclusión de que quizás saltando o peor, agarrándose a la estantería y alzándose más sobre las puntas, conseguiría suplir lo que su escasa estatura le impedía.

Un par de libros se balancearon peligrosamente.

-Déjame a mí –escuchó que decía una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Una mano pálida pasó al lado de su cara, cogió el libro que quería y lo bajó. Hermione se giró lentamente, maldiciéndose a sí misma, pero sobre todo a Lavender, Ginny y Pavarti, por saber a quién pertenecía esa voz. Frente a ella, Theodore Nott observaba tranquilamente la cubierta del libro.

-_Orgullo y Prejuicio_ –leyó en voz alta. –Que no te engañe el título, Granger. No es autobiográfico.

La niña se quedó mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Lo has leído?

Nott le alargó el libro y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios. Una sonrisa que Hermione no pudo evitar tachar de encantadora.

-No todos los Slytherins somos unos incultos sin capacidad para apreciar el arte. A pesar de lo que a los leones les guste pensar.

-No quería decir eso.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

Hermione se calló un momento sin saber si contestar o no. ¿Acaso Nott se estaba riendo de ella?

-Austen es una escritora _muggle_ y sí, no esperaba que alguien como tú la conociera y que mucho menos la leyera.

Nott se encogió de hombros. La miró durante un momento más y sin decir nada, comenzó a irse. Cuando el slytherin ya estaba a punto de doblar la esquina y salir del campo de visión de Hermione, se giró hacia ella y aún con esa sonrisa enigmática y burlona en los labios le dijo:

-Por cierto, Granger, bonito pelo.

Y ahí sí que Hermione se quiso morir.

Que ningún chico del castillo hubiera reparado en el resultado de tres horas de encantamientos y pócimas alisadoras era algo que bien podía soportar, pero que el único que lo hubiera hecho hubiese sido Nott, un slytherin, era demasiado.

Aún en contra de su voluntad, las mejillas de Hermione volvieron a encenderse y ahora incluso le quemaban.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Draco llegó al lugar de reunión, la mayoría de los mortífagos que había allí iban cubiertos por la capucha de su capa. Algunos estaban ya reunidos en grupitos y aunque no todos, Malfoy era capaz de reconocer a la mayoría de ellos solo por su pose y los zapatos que llevaban. Se quedó en silencio junto a la chimenea, esperando la llegada de su súbdito.

Acheron tardó unos diez minutos más en llegar.

-¿Has tenido problemas?

-Nada importante, señor.

Draco asintió a sabiendas de lo que aquella frase significaba. El incidente de ayer con Granger había sido demasiado precipitado. Había perdido los nervios. Últimamente, esa _sangresucia_ no hacía más que sacarlo de sus casillas. Cuando vio toda esa sangre bajando por su pierna, Draco se asustó mucho y ella lo había notado. De eso estaba seguro. Aún así, ese estúpido orgullo gryffindor que todo los horrores que había vivido hasta el momento y todas las vejaciones que sufría en la Mansión Malfoy no habían podido borrar, la obligaron a levantarse de la cama, coger una de las blusas favoritas de Draco y taparse con ella el corte y salir de la habitación con la barbilla ridículamente alta.

-Vamos. Al Señor Tenebroso no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido el sexto capítulo? _

_Yo he quedado bastante contenta con el resultado. Y ahora unas cuantas preguntas: _

_¿Qué creéis que pasó la noche anterior entre Hermione y Draco? _

_¿Cómo creeis que actuará Hermione a partir de ahora con respecto a Nott? ¿Y él? ¿Qué creeis que hará? _

_Y ahora si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿qué más os da dejadme un comentario? _

_Solo dadle a mi amiguito verde!!!  
_


	7. Club de lectura

**Here again! **

**Gracias a todas por los bonitos reviews que me dejan, sin duda son el gran aliciente que me hacen continuar con esta historia. **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior ^^ **

**

* * *

**

_"No es el amor, sino el espanto, lo que nos une"_

Borges

·

Draco no dijo ni una sola palabra en los más de treinta minutos que los mortífagos tuvieron que estar esperando para la llegada de su señor. Al amparo de la enemistad y rivalidad que solía reinar entre todos los presentes, consiguió mantenerse lo suficientemente apartado como para que ninguno de sus ex compañeros o las viejas glorias amigos de su padre se acercaran a intentar darle conversación. No estaba de humor para fingir un interés que nunca sentía. Las apariencias lo eran todo, lo sabía, y ahora mismo ocupaba un sitio lo suficientemente próximo a Voldemort como para que todos los señores venidos a menos quisieran congratularse con él. Estaba furioso y lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos era que alguien, quien fuera, tuviera la suficiente audacia como para siquiera imaginar la razón de su estado de ánimo.

Si no había contado mal, en el enorme salón ya debían de estar prácticamente todos los convocados a la reunión. Acheron se disculpó ante Malfoy con el pretexto de que iría a saludar a un par de mortífagos y se alejó. Draco se quedó observando detenidamente a toda la sala.

Un par de minutos después, cuando el rubio percibió con desdén que aquella no sería una reunión demasiado interesante, las puertas principales se abrieron y, para su sorpresa, fueron Pansy Parkinson colgada del brazo de Nott los que entraron en la sala. Altivos y orgullosos, con sus rostros al aire y los brazos descubiertos de manera que pudiera verse bien la serpiente tatuada. Desde que el Señor Oscuro se alzara y ellos tomaran el control sobre el mundo mágico y gran parte del mundo _muggle_, habían actuado duramente y siempre dejando sus rostros al descubierto, sembrando el pánico, ofreciendo una imagen a la que temer y de la que huir. Pero desde aquella funesta noche en la que la Resistencia había adquirido fuerza debajo de sus mismas narices y habían frustrado su intrusión en el Ministerio de Magia causando demasiadas bajas oscuras, los mortífagos, por orden expresa de Lord Voldemort habían decidido volver a ocultarse y permanecer en el anonimato hasta que pudieran erradicar de una vez por todas a esos asquerosos magos amantes de los impuros que parecían no poder erradicarse.

Que Parkinson y Nott se presentaran de aquella manera era una gran ofensa al resto de los allí presentes. Los murmullos airados no se hicieron esperar.

Una serie de miradas se fijaron también en Malfoy, demandándole en silencio que el rubio hiciera algo.

Malfoy se abrió paso a zancadas entre los distintos grupitos dejando atrás los ojos acusadores y las copas de coñac, hasta que se colocó justo cara a cara con los recién llegados. Sin más ceremonia se apartó él mismo su propia capucha para que la dureza de sus ojos y el rictus severo y amenazante de su rostro hicieran innecesarias las palabras que se amontonaban tras sus labios.

Pansy lo recibió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Draco –saludó.

Él se volvió hacia ella y la fulminó hasta tal punto que empezó a sentir cierto cosquilleo en la palma de su mano en añoranza por la varita que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores.

-¿Dónde están vuestras capas? –siseó, llevando su voz hasta poco más que un susurro.

Theodore soltó una breve risita que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

-¿Qué te hace gracia, Nott? –su mano se deslizó hasta la madera de espino.

-Nada, Malfoy. ¿Ahora usamos los apellidos? –sin prestarle demasiada atención desvió su mirada al resto de la sala. –Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo. Aún no ha empezado la fiesta.

-El Señor Tenebroso debe estar a punto de llegar – tuvo que contenerse para no maldecirlo.

Pansy se acercó a él y le acarició el brazo. Draco se apartó sin más dilación.

–Poneos la capa y esperad.

El rubio hizo lo propio. Volvió a ocultarse bajo la tela negra y se giró para reunirse con Acheron, cuando notó de nuevo el agarre de una mano en su brazo. Malfoy se giró lo suficiente para verle el rostro a Theodore. Era bastante curioso que aunque sólo habían pasado tres años desde que dejaran atrás Hogwarts, todos parecían haber cambiado enormemente. Zabini, Crabble, Bulstrode, él… Sí, de una forma u otra, para mejor o para infinitamente peor, habían cambiado todos. Todos excepto Nott. Detrás de aquellos ojos azules, su melena castaña a medio cuello y aquel rostro tostado de no haber roto nunca un plato, Draco sabía que se escondía un alma fría y calculadora que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir sus objetivos. Lo que más inquietaba a Malfoy, y lo que nunca había conseguido averiguar, era cuáles eran precisamente esos objetivos que perseguía.

-Ocurre algo, Draco. La marca… -miró el tatuaje en el antebrazo de Malfoy que había quedado parcialmente al descubierto. El rubio se zafó de un tirón.

-Tendrás que esperar a oír lo que el Lord Oscuro quiere que oigas.

-Tú sabes algo.

-Claro que lo sé, idiota. ¿Quién crees que convocó esta reunión?

Sin decir nada más, se marchó, perdiéndose de nuevo entre los antiguos slytherins que había allí.

Blaise Zabini y Gregory Goyle ya estaban esperándole junto a Damien cuando Draco volvió de la engorrosa interrupción que habían sufrido. Los saludó con un movimiento ligero de la cabeza y aceptó la copa de whiskey de fuego que le ofrecía Zabini.

-La gente está asustada –comenzó diciendo el moreno. –Corren rumores de que el Señor Tenebroso no está demasiado contento.

-Esos asquerosos Weasley se hicieron con Montague y Rosier en la última incursión. Malditos hijos de puta. Ese dragón salido de la nada fue lo único que impidió que no acabaran todos muertos.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

-Son tiempos desesperados y todos llevamos nuestros recursos hasta el extremo. Ese tal Charlie Weasley cuenta con una manada de unos veinte dragones recién traídos de Rumania. Si todos son la mitad de efectivos que este último, lo vamos a tener jodido. –suspiró y apuró el vaso de un solo trago. –La caza sólo hará que disfrutemos más del premio cuando nos hagamos con él.

-Hablas como si todo esto no fuera más que un juego, Malfoy –le espetó Blaise visiblemente enfadado. –Pero ese maldito cabrón casi me arranca la cabeza con una jodida hacha en el Ministerio.

Draco alzó una ceja y dibujó en sus labios una media sonrisa cargada de burla.

-Bueno, Zabini. ¿Qué esperabas? Tienes a su hermanita pequeña cautiva en tu pequeña mansión. Concédele al chico un poco de rabia asesina. Se lo debes, por todas las perversiones que habrás hecho realidad con esa zorrita pelirroja.

Blaise lo miró durante un par de segundos. Luego rompió a reír con ganas.

-Aún estoy amaestrándola. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la pequeña Ginny Weasley tendría esas uñas tan afiladas? –giró el rostro hacia sus compañeros y la luz de los candelabros dejó al descubierto cuatro pequeños arañazos en la mejilla derecha.

-Acepta mi consejo, Zabini –le dijo Draco antes de dirigirse a una de las puertas más alejadas del salón. –No te manches las manos con esa asquerosa impura amante de los _sangresucia. _No se puede amaestrar al fuego.

Blaise sonrió a la espalda de Draco y elevó su copa a la salud del rubio.

-No te confundas, Malfoy. No estoy adiestrando al fuego. Lo estoy apagando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo peor que podría ocurrirle en una de las visitas intempestivas al despacho de la directora era encontrarse con Harry y Ron y que éstos comenzaran a interrogarla. Para casos como ese, Hermione ya tenía un par de excusas preparadas pero su inoportuna mala suerte hacía que empezaran a acabárseles.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no fue suya la culpa de que el moreno sospechara más de lo normal. Desde hacía un par de semanas, cuando Harry escuchó _"sin querer" _una conversación privada entre ella y McGonagall, su mejor amigo no paraba de vigilarla. Y por lo que Hermione podía observar, lo que Harry Potter consideraba "discreto", eran miradas furtivas y constantes en clase, caminar veinte metros por detrás de ella en los pasillos y mirar al techo cuando ella se daba la vuelta para exigirle una explicación. Ginny también se había dado cuenta perfectamente del cambio de actitud de su no-novio y no le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia. Harry estaba más que obsesionado con Malfoy y sus compañeros y la noche anterior mismo, el moreno la había interrogado sobre ese "asunto secreto" que se tenía con McGonagall y que evidentemente estaban ocultando al resto del grupo. Él era Harry Potter, el niño de la profecía, aquel destinado por ley divina a acabar con Lord Voldemort, el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, si algo ocurría, sin duda debía saberlo.

-Déjate de tonterías, Harry. Hablábamos de cosas de clase. No te vuelvas paranoico –le había dicho.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué no puedes decirme cómo hilarías tú las palabras Nott, misión y mazmorras en una frase para que me crea que verdaderamente hablabais de cosas de clase?

Ella lo miró indignada, soltando un gritito.

-¡Nos escuchaste! Era una conversación privada, Harry. Jamás debiste…

-Eso ahora mismo es lo de menos. No podéis estar con secretitos vosotras dos. La Orden no lo permitiría. Además podría ser peligroso. Hermione tú no… -de repente se calló.

-¿No qué, Harry? ¿No estoy tan preparada como tú en arriesgar mi vida jugando a los espías y los agentes doble con ese idiota de Malfoy y su panda?

Él en seguida se arrepintió de que Hermione hubiera llegado a la conclusión que él mismo había estado a punto de decir en voz alta.

La castaña suspiró, cansada. Tomó aire y suavizó su voz.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Harry. Yo… no debería estar diciéndote nada. McGonagall me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie. Y eso te incluye a ti también.

El moreno se acercó a su amiga y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro, instándola a que continuara.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Hermione. Ya lo sabes.

Ella asintió.

-Hace unas semanas, McGonagall me prepuso algo… Verás. – dudó. –Con todo este lío de la guerra y todo el movimiento que hay ahora fuera de los muros del castillo, los temarios de las clases van a estar muy restringidos. Y ahora más que Snape se ocupa Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. No lo sé, Harry. Sin Dumbledore por aquí, todo está patas arriba. Unos días después de comenzar el curso, McGonagall me propuso dar clases particulares de Transformaciones. Se ha ofrecido a enseñarme cómo convertirme en una animaga y yo he aceptado.

Hermione sonrió con desgana a Harry, sin mirarlo una sola vez a los ojos. Cada día que pasaba mentir se volvía condenadamente más fácil. Ahora sólo tendría que hablar con la profesora para que le cubriera en la coartada por si, por algún casual, a Harry se le ocurría interrogarla sobre lo que ella acababa de contarle.

-¿Y qué pintaba Nott en todo eso? –insistió aún no demasiado convencido.

-Por lo visto, la profesora tiene la ligera impresión de que últimamente nos llevamos demasiado bien –soltó rápidamente.

En cuanto se calló, ya se había arrepentido. Ahora Harry había cambiado su expresión y la miraba incrédulo y sorprendido.

-Hermione…

-No.

-Pero…

-Nada. Impresiones suyas. Equivocadas, por supuesto.

Después de esa pequeña conversación de hermano excesivamente celoso, Hermione anduvo con más ojo y más cuidado a la hora de encontrarse con McGonagall y de comentarle sus relativos avances. Sabía que Ron había comentado más de una vez, a sus espaldas como siempre, el hecho de que Hermione se había distanciado demasiado, que estaba "más rara que de costumbre" y de que ahora apenas se juntaba con los dos chicos, sino con Ginny y Lavender. No sabía lo que Harry le contestaba, pero podía imaginárselo perfectamente. En sus ojos también podía ver esa sombra de desconcierto y añoranza.

Ella también los echaba de menos.

Apartando todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, apretó con fuerza un par de libro que llevaba en las manos y aceleró el paso. Era invierno y la mayoría de Hogwarts estaba en sus salas comunes al calor del fuego, por lo que el pasillo a la biblioteca estaba casi desierto. Al doblar la esquina, vio a Theodore saliendo de ella. Él también pareció verla y le sonrió.

-Ya creía que no ibas a venir –le dijo interceptándola por el pasillo.

-Me he entretenido un poco…

La sonrisa del slytherin se ensanchó.

-No importa. Vamos. La biblioteca está prácticamente vacía. Nadie nos molestará.

El chico la agarró del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta que llegaron a una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta. Él ya tenía unos cinco libros abiertos y desparramados por la mesa. A lo largo de las últimas tres semanas, Hermione había descubierto que el interés que Nott mostraba hacia los libros y la literatura era prácticamente equiparable al que sentía ella. Eso la tranquilizó, al menos tenían algo verdadero en común. Algo que le facilitaría el trabajo que estaba haciendo. No tendría que fingir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Hermione soltó los libros que llevaba en las manos y se sentó en una de las sillas libres. Nott lo hizo justo a su lado.

-Acabo de terminármelo. De hecho, cerré el libro y salí a buscarte –empezó él con una bonita sonrisa.

Hermione se quedó un momento observándole y pensando. Nott la atraía, eso había decidido dejar de negarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón en aquel momento aquello no le pareció demasiada buena idea.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Él dudó.

-No demasiado.

Theodore al ver la cara indignada de Hermione se apresuró a intentar explicarse. Volvió a sonreír, le quitó el libro que acababa de coger de las manos y la giró hacia sí para que ambos quedaran cara a cara. La gryffindor tenía la frente arrugada y el labio inferior proyectado hacia fuera. Ambos sabían lo que aquello significaba. Ella estaba a punto de soltar una larga diatriba sobre los puntos fuertes técnica y artísticamente del libro que habían decidido leer aquella semana.

Desde que tuvieran aquel primer contacto en la biblioteca en el pasillo de obras _muggles_, Hermione había descubierto que los paseos y visitas del slytherin eran más continuas que esporádicas. Él siempre parecía no verla o, al menos, no le prestaba la más mínima atención. La oportunidad se le presentó casi por casualidad, cuando ella tenía sobre la mesa el libro que el castaño buscaba.

-¿Has acabado con él, Granger? –Hermione levantó la vista del libro en el que estaba sumergida.

Un poco aturdida, aún con las diferentes hipótesis sobre _Las causas del canibalismo vampírico_ formuladas por el mago Gredmond Fitzerald, se quedó mirándolo un momento hasta que consiguió enforcar y hacer que su mente se pusiera de nuevo a trabajar. Lavender y Pavarti estaba sentadas frente a ella, y la rubia no tardó en dedicarle una sonrisilla cómplice a su amiga para después dirigirse al chico. Harry, Ron y Ginny, sentados en la esquina contraria también estuvieron atentos a la situación.

Lavender cogió el libro y comenzó a juguetear con él entre las manos.

-Alicia a través del espejo –leyó la rubia en voz alta. –¿No es algo demasiado… _muggle _–dijo con fingido desprecio –para una bonita serpiente como tú, Nott?

El chico se giró hacia Lavender y le dedicó una mirada gélida. En seguida, la gryffindor se arrepintió de haberse burlado de él.

-Entiendo que alguien tan deficiente como tú vea extraño la mera figura de un libro, Brown, pero haz el favor de no meternos a todos en el mismo saco de analfabetismo en el que estás tú.

Se echó sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco más a la boquiabierta Lavender. Nott le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas y dio un par de golpecitos a la cubierta del libro. Ella se lo tiró, indignada.

-¿Pero tú qué te crees que…

-Ya sabes donde encontrarme, Granger. –se volvió hacia Hermione, ignorando deliberadamente a la rubia. –Últimamente no me quitas ojo de encima.

Y se marchó de allí. Sin más, dejando a una Hermione sorprendida, una Lavender indignada y a unos Harry y Ron preguntándose que a qué demonios había venido eso.

Esa misma tarde, cuando el resto de los gryffindor se fueron a los jardines y a los entrenamientos de quidditch, Hermione volvió a internarse entre las distintas estanterías y dio con Theodore en la sección de Herbología. Por lo que pudo constatar mientras se acercaba a él, el slytherin estaba preparando la clase de Pociones del día siguiente. Ella tuvo que carraspear un par de veces para que él se dignara a mirarla. La escrutó con la mirada con una seriedad demasiado evidente. Hermione se sintió intimidada por primera vez desde que comenzara el curso y tuvo que admitir, con cierta vergüenza, que después de haberse topado con la loca de Bellatrix Lenstrange aquel silencio que ahora había entre Nott y ella era mucho más incómodo y tenso.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y le dio un pequeño empujón para acercárselo. Hermione dio media vuelta, aún sin decir nada, y cuando estaba a punto de doblar de nuevo la esquina y salir de allí, la voz de Theodore la detuvo.

-¿Lo has terminado?

Ella se volvió con una mirada confusa. Elevó una ceja.

-¿El qué?

Nott miró al techo y suspiró.

-¿Qué va a ser? El libro. ¿Lo has terminado?

Hermione se acercó de nuevo a él para que no resultara tan absurdo mantener una conversación a distancia. Además, como luego pudo constatar, Nott era de esa clase de personas que en vez de hablar, susurraban, dándole ese aire de misterio.

-No –respondió.

Nott enarcó una ceja interrogante. Hermione se vio en la obligación de aclararle un poco más.

-Lo empecé hace un par de días y pensaba terminármelo esta noche, pero como has venido y me lo has pedido tan _amablemente_ –a nadie se le habría escapado el sarcasmo y mucho menos a Nott.

Él sólo le sonrió y volvió a empujar el libro hacia ella.

-Pues acábatelo y ven a buscarme mañana. A esta misma hora más o menos, podríamos comentarlo.

Tras decir esto, volvió a sumergirse en su propio libro, sin ni siquiera molestarse en despedir a la gryffindor. Dudando, Hermione tomó el libro de la mesa y se marchó de allí. De regreso a su Torre, la castaña no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que esa era la señal que necesitaba para empezar a actuar.

Llevaban ya tres semanas reuniéndose todos los jueves justo después de la cena para comentar la novela que hubieran decidido esa semana. Llegaron a un acuerdo y se turnarían cada semana para elegir libro. Contra todo pronóstico, Nott era un auténtico fanático de la fantasía, mientras que Hermione se decantaba más por los clásicos, por lo que la segunda semana tuvieron que leerse _El Hobbit_, algo que a la gryffindor le supuso un auténtico suplicio. La semana siguiente ella se aseguró de tomarle la revancha.

-¿Dices en serio eso de que no te ha gustado? –aún seguía sin poder creérselo.

-Sí. La obra en sí me parece bastante pasable y un poco sencilla, pero todos los personajes son bastante detestables. Ese Heathcliff me parece lo peor de lo peor.

Poco a poco, una ligera sonrisa de comprensión se fue dibujando en los labios de la muchacha.

-Te has limitado a leerla –dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Nott la miró sin comprender.

-Cumbres Borrascosas no es un libro que simplemente debas _leer_. Hay que comprenderlo, hay que reflexionar, hay que ahondar en todos lo personajes, buscar todo lo que Brönte no dice. Tanto Heathcliff como Catherine Earnshaw son personajes detestables, pero a la vez son terriblemente humanos. No hay ni heroísmo ni perfección humana en esta novela, sino simplemente la verdad pura y dura. La verdadera naturaleza del ser humano llevada a su máximo extremo. Es un amor horrible el que se tienen, pero de una fuerza y una intensidad que glorifica y deja de lado todas las deficiencias que puedan tener.

-No comprendo un amor que te haga desear la muerte del otro –argumentó refiriéndose a una de las partes más polémicas del libro. –Son monstruos e intentan camuflar ese odio y esa necesidad de posesión bajo la palabra "amor". No te engañes Hermione, son seres deleznables que no merecerían ni encontrarse el uno al otro.

-Es triste que pienses así.

-¿Triste?

-Por muy monstruoso que seas, todo el mundo merece encontrarse a su alguien.

-Es un pensamiento bonito, Granger. Ñoño e irreal, pero bonito. –volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Creía que estábamos aquí para comentar los libros –él negó en silencio.

-Aquí, conmigo. Estoy seguro de que hay un montón de leones en esa torre vuestra que estarían más que encantados de tener la batalla intelectual que tenemos cada semana.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No conozco a ningún gryffindor que pudiera pronunciar "batalla intelectual".

-Pues eso es una pena.

Como tantas otras veces Hermione había visto hacer, aunque nunca directamente a ella, Theodore alargó su mano y le apartó un mechón del cabello a Hermione, rozando más de los estrictamente necesario la mejilla de la castaña con la yema de sus dedos. Ella se quedó quieta, aguantando el aire y observando fijamente como él seguía con la mano en su cara, bajando hasta su cuello, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Theodore… -él la silenció con un gesto. –No creo que…

-Shhh… ¿Nunca haces nada sin pensártelo mínimo diez veces, Hermione?

-No demasiadas veces. No.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Él se acercó un poco más, jugueteando aún con los mechones sueltos que había detrás de la oreja.

Ella no se podía mover.

Cuando Nott estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca como para que Hermione supiera la textura y la fragancia del aliento del slytherin, el golpe repetido de una varita contra la mesa a menos de un metro de ellos rompió por completo la magia del momento. Theodore retrocedió en su silla, enfadado, y se dirigió directamente al intruso. Los ojos grises de Malfoy lo paralizaron.

-Nott –siseó el rubio sin mirar en ningún momento a Hermione, como si ella fuera lo más insignificante de la Tierra. –Blaise te estaba buscando.

-¿Zabini? –era evidente que no se lo creía.

-Sí, Zabini –repitió. –En nuestra sala común. Ahora.

Los ojos de Theodore volaron alternativamente de los ojos grises y la sonrisa de medio lado de Draco hasta la varita que sujetaba entre las manos. Sopesó un momento el tiempo que él mismo tardaría en sacar la suya de la capa. Demasiado. Malfoy lo freiría antes siquiera de que la sacara y eso lo sabía.

El slytherin se levantó lentamente.

-Vuelvo en seguida –dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

En cuestión de segundos, Theodore había desaparecido y ella estaba allí, sola, y con Malfoy. De entre todas las personas con las que podría haberlo hecho, Malfoy estaba el último en la lista, empatando con Voldemort y el herpes vaginal.

-Granger… -el rubio la rodeó y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Nott. Echó un vistazo rápido a los libros sobre la mesa y se detuvo en el que aún tenía Hermione entre las manos. -¿Qué es eso?

Ella siguió con la mirada el lugar donde señalaba Malfoy. Tal y como había hecho Nott, Hermione también había llegado a la conclusión de que el hecho de que el slytherin tuviera su varita entre las manos y ella no, era un elemento importante a tener en cuenta para cuidar las respuestas que le diera.

-Un libro –fue lo único que dijo dejando bastante claro con el tono de su voz la repulsión que sentía en esos momentos.

-Un asqueroso libro _muggle. _–él se acercó lo suficiente para que se le escuchara susurrar. –El hecho de que aún tenga que soportar a los impuros como tú en este asqueroso castillo no significa que podáis pasearos por ahí con vuestras mierdas y mucho menos que puedas empezar a mezclarte con los sangre pura como Nott. Si sabes lo que te conviene, Granger, mantente bien alejadas del nido de las serpientes.

Ella se volvió hacia él. Roja de ira.

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy –deslizó su mano por el interior de la capa, pero cuando él la apuntó con la suya se paró. –Llegará un día en el que te arrepientas de todo esto, Malfoy. Y voy a ser yo la que te lo recuerde.

Él comenzó a reírse con bastante fuerza. La suficiente como para que Madame Pince se paseara por allí para ver lo que ocurría. La bibliotecaria no aparecía por ningún lado y Hermione no podía más sino que maldecir su mala suerte.

-Eres una estúpida ilusa, Granger y voy a disfrutar muchísimo cuando tenga tu vida entre mis manos y no hagas más que suplicarme que te perdone.

Ella lo abofeteó con fuerza, arrepintiéndose casi al instante. La mano de Malfoy voló hasta su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza. Ella se agarró desesperada a su brazo, arañándolo y golpeándolo. Sin quitarle ojos de encima, la presión descendió.

-Mantente en tu lugar, Granger. O alguien tendrá que enseñarte.

La soltó y se levantó, sin mirarla, sin dedicarle un solo segundo más de su tiempo. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Hermione reaccionó poco antes de que el slytherin saliera por la puerta de la Biblioteca. Aún no se podía creer lo que Malfoy se había atrevido a hacer. La había agarrado del cuello con tal fuerza bruta que por unos segundos no fue capaz de respirar. Lo odiaba con toda su alma y posiblemente aquel encuentro fuera el desencadenante de la nueva determinación con la que había decidido abordar su misión.

Los ojos castaños de la gryffindor relampaguearon con rabia. Esa asquerosa serpiente había llegado demasiado lejos y alguien iba a pararle los pies. Sólo esperaba que ese alguien fuera ella, Hermione Jane Granger.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La reunión había durado más de lo que Draco tenía planeado y había ido mucho peor de lo que esperaba. El Señor Tenebroso no estaba contento y él había tenido que encargarse de torturar a un par de sus compañeros mortífagos para que sirvieran de ejemplo a los demás y supieran lo que les esperara si fallaban una misión. Uno de ellos casi no lo logró después del _Crucius_.

A grandes zancadas, atravesó el salón. Sin prestar la más mínima atención a las chicas que seguían recogiendo la estancia gritó, a pleno pulmón:

-¡Granger, arriba! Prepárame un baño.

No podía estar seguro de que la gryffindor se contara entre las doncellas que estaban allí, pero supo que antes de que entrara en su habitación la bañera ya estaría lista y dispuesta para él.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? _

_Para el próximo capítulo prometo una escena mucho más tensa entre Draco y Hermione que ya tengo planeada, aunque bueno, este capítulo tampoco es que se quede muy atrás. ¿Qué os ha parecido la escenita Nott/Hermione/Malfoy de la biblioteca? _

_Por otro lado, en el presente, los mortífagos traman algo. Pero ¿qué? Además, recordemos que en breve la Mansión Malfoy recibirá la visita de ciertos magos oscuros... vamos que nos queda trama para rato. _

_Un review?? Os lo pagaré con un Draco sudoroso con necesidad de que le den un baño!  
_


	8. Lazo de Sangre

**Capítulo nuevo.**

**Ya he vuelto de Londres y queda oficialmente levantado el HIATUS. **

**Aviso antes que nada que no le he pasado este capítulo a mi Beta porque no quería haceros esperar más. Así que lamento posibles faltas y errores de concordancia. **

**Segundo. GRACIAS, GRACIAS y MIL VECES GRACIAS. Aunque creáis que no, vuestros reviews me calan muy hondo y agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos. Sois geniales y si sigo con esto es por vosotros. **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. **

**

* * *

**

"_Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas"_

**Albert Einstein**

*****************

Vacío.

Una sensación que antes temía y odiaba. Extraño, sobre todo conociendo en la clase de ambiente en el que había crecido. Si de algo podía acusársele a los Weasleys era de acérrimos protectores del viejo sentimiento y verdadero significado de la palabra "_familia"_. No había ni una sola Navidad que pasara en Hogwarts, ni un solo año en el que no se despertara con al menos diez regalos a los pies de su cama el día de su cumpleaños, ni un solo día en el que no recordara al abuelo Perseo y esa fascinación extraña que tenía por los dragones de cola perlada y que más tarde se encargaría de inculcarle a sí mismo. También recuerda esa etapa en su adolescencia cuando su única función se limitaba a "ser el hermano de Bill Weasley" y los complejos y el _vacío_ aparecieron.

Ahora, a sólo unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano pequeño, no puede más que lamentarse porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, siempre había sabido que todo esto acabaría devorándolo. Alargó su mano y apretó la de Ron, esperando en vano que el pelirrojo hiciera algún movimiento de reconocimiento. El Weasley llevaba más de dos meses en coma. Después de la emboscada que sufrieron por parte de los mortífagos, en donde habían sufrido más bajas que glorias, esas asquerosas serpientes lo habían dejado atrás creyéndolo muerto. Habían cometido ese error con frecuencia aquella noche. Algo que sin duda tarde o temprano lamentarían. Charles Weasley se encargaría de ello.

Una mano fría se posó con cuidado sobre su hombro. El hombre ni se inmutó, el olor rancio a pólvora y desinfectante le había anunciado su presencia en la sala.

-Charlie –susurró acercándose un poco más a él y lanzándole una mirada de pena y dolor al cuerpo pálido y desmejorado tumbado sobre la cama. –Ya están todos reunidos. Te están esperando.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia la mujer y no se sorprendió en absoluto del mal aspecto que aquellas ojeras profundas le daban a su rostro. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse las pintas que él mismo debería tener.

-¿Han venido todos? –continuó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La primera vez que la había visto después de que el medimago la reconociera y consiguiera que cobrara la conciencia después de aquella maldición que impactó en su espalda, se había sorprendido al encontrar tanta serenidad y comprensión en aquellos ojos celestes. Ella siempre ejercía un efecto tranquilizante sobre él. Quizás esa era la razón por la que siempre solían mandarla para darle los recados.

-Casi todos. Sirius y Fleur se encuentran aislados en estos momentos por culpa de las partidas del Señor Oscuro. Beauxbatons es un sitio relativamente seguro por ahora, pero aún tiene que convencer a un par de magos para que se unan a la causa.

-¿Y qué pasa con Sirius?

-No lo sé. Mandó un mensaje por medio de la red flú. Por lo que me han dicho, tratará de llegar lo antes posible. Tiene algo importante entre manos.

-¿Algo importante? –repitió Charlie incrédulo.

Un par de _"Algo importante" _había hecho que tanto Remus como Hermione acabaran en manos de aquellos malditos mortífagos. Por no hablar de la suerte que corrió su querida hermana…

-No lo sé, Charlie. Lo mejor es que vayas. –la muchacha miró con atención la mano nudosa y llena de quemaduras de fuego de dragón que aún sujetaba con fuerza la de Ron sobre las sábanas. –Yo puedo quedarme con él. No te preocupes.

Las manos menudas de ella se deslizaron brazo abajo. Un poco renuente al principio, Charlie soltó la de su hermano y se levantó de la silla. Indeciso, se dirigió a la puerta y desde ella, en un último vistazo, vio como ella se movía rápidamente de un lado para otro ahuecando la almohada y peinando con cuidado a su querido hermano.

-Gracias, Luna. –susurró.

Ella se giró un momento, girando el rostro hacia un lado, desconcertada y analizándolo de arriba abajo. Luego sonrió con una dulzura que él casi había olvidado. En medio de aquella guerra, Lunática Lovegood era la única persona capaz de sonreír con la sinceridad y el afecto con los que ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes. Los Nackfles Saltarines y yo cuidaremos de Ronald. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Sin decir nada más, el chico abandonó la habitación y se dirigió escaleras arriba, adonde sospechaba le estarían esperando. La Orden del Fénix, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, llevaba afincada desde hacía aproximadamente medio año en uno de los cuarteles secretos que Dumbledore había dejado preparados muchos años antes de su muerte para el día en el que todo saliera mal y estallara de nuevo la guerra. Ésta en la que estaban ahora, la quinta en los últimos dos años, estaba a las mismísimas afueras de Edimburgo, protegida por numerosos hechizos de los que, sospechaba, sólo unos pocos magos en el mundo –y entre ellos Albus Dumbledore –eran capaces de realizar. Estaban seguros, al menos por ahora.

Llegó hasta una puerta de roble macizo dominada por una aldaba con forma de minotauro. La pequeña réplica a piedra del monstruo mitológico cobró vida en cuanto el mago se acercó hasta ella y lo miró directamente, abriendo su boca y preguntando con una voz gutural y autoritaria:

-Salto y seña.

-_Vivere Militare Est._

Sin decir nada más, la puerta se abrió ante él revelando tras ella una sala pequeña y poco iluminada con al menos diez personas dentro de ella. El fuego de la chimenea refulgía con fuerza, tornándose esmeralda de vez en cuando. Todos lo miraron expectantes. La tensión y el nerviosismo barrieron a Charlie en cuanto puso los pies en aquella habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él.

-¡Al fin apareces, chico! –gritó alguien desde el fondo de la sala. Charlie desvió la mirada hasta él y por el ligero temblor de sus manos y la copa medio vacía que tenía entre las manos, el mago dedujo que aquel no era, ni mucho menos, su primer whiskey de fuego.

-¡Cállate, Moody! –McGonagall se abrió paso entre sus compañeros al tiempo que uno de ellos le acercaba un par de sillas. –Ya que estamos todos aquí que comience la reunión.

-Yo aún sigo sin saber el propósito de la reunión, Minerva –interrumpió de nuevo _ojoloco_. –Creía que habíamos acordado no volver a reunirnos en al menos un par de semanas más. ¿Sabes lo nefasto es que tantos miembros de la Resistencia estemos metidos en una misma ratonera. Aquí metidos somos un blanco fácil y suculento para esos cabrones.

La mirada de la profesora seguía siendo la misma que tantos años rodeada de niños hormonados había conseguido crear. Fría, serena y _extremadamente_ intimidatoria.

-Si eres lo suficientemente amable y paciente como para esperar un par de minutos más, Alastor, sabrás que tenemos entre manos un asunto bastante peliagudo entre manos. –miró alrededor, observando a cada uno de los ocupantes de la sala. Por el asentimiento y los ánimos generales, supo que el rumor que estaba a punto de confirmar había corrido de boca en boca como la pólvora. –Hace un par de días, Charlie Weasley junto con un pequeño escuadrón de una decena de magos y brujas, se adentró en el Ministerio con el único fin de hacerse con la espada de Cedric Diggory que Voldemort tiene bajo custodia. Según el informe que entregaron, unos veinte mortífagos se encontraban en aquel momento en el edificio, aunque no tuvimos que lamentar ninguna baja. Nyphandora Tonks y Dean Thomas se encuentran ahora mismo en una de las habitaciones inferiores recuperándose de las heridas de un par de maldiciones.

Charlie pudo ver cómo Remus se revolvió inquieto en su sitio. Sin decir nada.

-¿Dónde está la espada ahora? –preguntó otra bruja.

-En nuestro poder –el murmullo general comenzó a elevarse entre los presentes. McGonagall carraspeó con fuerza, captando la atención de todos. –Pero no esto lo que nos trae a todos a esta reunión. Tenemos un par de mortífagos en las mazmorras.

El silencio se hizo más peligroso y asfixiante que antes.

-¿Qué mortífagos? –susurró Fred soltando apretando con fuerza la varita en su mano derecha y mirando directamente a Charlie.

-Montague y Rosier –respondió éste. Y antes de que ningún otro pudiera decir nada más, agregó: -Y ambos son míos.

Un pensamiento se le agrió en la garganta.

_Esas dos asquerosas serpientes serían el camino que pondría la cabeza de Zabini a sus pies. Y entonces sí que se desprendería de los pocos vestigios de humanidad que le quedaban y lo consumiría el más voraz Vacío que puede producir la Venganza. _

Y por muy extraño que pareciera, aquello lo deseaba tanto como lo temía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione sopló con fuerza, quizás demasiada, quitando así la capa de polvo que cubría los libros. La muchacha comenzó a toser con fuerza, hasta que una mano firme comenzó a golpearla en la espalda. Respirando aún con dificultad, la gryffindor se giró a tiempo de encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro impertérrito de Minerva McGonagall.

-Pro…Profesora –musitó, aún afectado y con cierta dificultad para respirar.

-Señorita Granger, ¿a qué debo el placer de encontrarla en mi despacho?

Ella la miró sin comprender.

-Creía que me había llamado usted, Profesora.

Minerva la miró durante un par de segundos para acto seguido desviar la mirada hacia la pared. Un par de ojos celestes pintados al óleo tras unas gafas de media luna la correspondieron, sonriendo con cierto regocijo y más ternura de la acostumbrada.

-¿Albus?

-¿Minerva?

Ella soltó un bufido casi inaudible.

-¿Has llamado tú a la Señorita Granger, Albus?

El retrato del ex director de Hogwarts sonrió de medio lado, alternando su atención entre su colega y su antigua alumna. Hermione también le miró, comprendiendo al instante lo que había ocurrida. McGonagall sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su túnica e hizo una ligera floritura con ella. Casi al instante, aparecieron frente a ella un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. Le tendió una a Hermione.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, Granger, aprovechémoslo para saber qué tal va todo. –la mujer dio un sorbo a su taza y la miró directamente. -¿Algún nuevo avance?

La gryffindor sopesó la respuesta durante un momento, sin decidir del todo el qué exactamente es lo que debería contarle a la directora. El incidente con Malfoy en la biblioteca la había tenido un par de días preocupada. Miradas furtivas a la mesa de las serpientes, acelerar el paso cuando andaba sola por algún pasillo… No quería admitirlo, al menos no abiertamente, pero la agresividad que había percibido en el rubio, la rabia y fuerza con la que la había agarrado del cuello, la ponían nerviosa. Harry, Ron, Ginny e, incluso, Lavender habían notado que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Y las mentiras ya se le estaban acabando.

-Es difícil –comenzó. –Muy difícil.

McGonagall la miró sin comprender.

-¿_Qué _es difícil, señorita Granger?

La gryffindor suspiró cansada. Ni siquiera ella misma podía ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Las mentiras, las dobles intenciones, el silencio, la ignorancia de mis amigos, la soledad que siento desde que comenzó todo esto. Estar cerca de Nott, conocerlo y saber que todo lo que hago y le digo forma parte de una función, de una misión –soltó de sopetón, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. –Yo no soy así. Nunca lo he sido.

Algo, mezcla de comprensión y lástima, se formó tras los ojos de la directora. En un acto impulsivo de cariño por la niña que tenía frente así, alargó el brazo y apoyó su mano sobre la temblorosa de la castaña.

-Granger… Hermione –susurró. –Si no estás segura de esto, siempre puedes…

-¡No! –gritó al momento. –Lo siento, Profesora –se disculpó enseguida por haber alzado la voz. –Llevo semanas enteras convenciéndome a mí misma de porqué debía seguir adelante con esta empresa y he llegado a la conclusión de que por mucho que me cueste, por mucho dolor que me suponga o por muy difícil que se vuelva el camino, debo hacerlo. Mis amigos, mi familia, todos los que conozco, aquellos a los que alguna vez que querido… todos dependen de mí. Todos dependen de que tenga éxito. ¿Ha leído usted hoy el Profeta?

McGonagall asintió en silencio.

-Primero Ollivander y ahora el secuestro del Primer Ministro muggle. No sé lo que estarán diciendo ahora mismo periódicos como _The Times_ pero puedo imaginármelo perfectamente. El Señor Oscuro está moviéndose rápido y apostando fuerte. Dudo que el señor Brown siga con vida y si lo está ahora mismo debe estar deseando no estarlo.

-Hermione…

-Voy a llegar hasta el final, me cueste lo que me cueste. A veces tendré momentos de bajón como el de hoy y sólo le pido que me comprenda.

Sin decir nada más y con una lentitud comedida y torpe, la gryffindor se levantó de la silla junto al escritorio de la directora y se dirigió a la puerta. De espaldas a ella, McGonagall le lanzó una mirada preocupada al retrato de Dumbledore. Él también parecía bastante afligido. Ninguno podía evitar sentirse culpable por la situación y el peligro en el que Hermione se estaba viendo envuelta. En medio de esa conversación silenciosa, la muchacha se giró justo bajo el marco de la puerta, mirando directamente de nuevo a su profesora.

-Por cierto, el otro día tuve que decirle a Harry que nos veíamos tanto porque usted estaba enseñándome a convertirme en animaga.

Un brillo extraño refulgió con fuerza en los ojos castaños de la bruja tras la mesa.

Hermione cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, tomando el pasillo rumbo a los jardines de la escuela. Hacía diez minutos que los chicos debían de haber empezado con el entrenamiento.

-Animaga, ¿eh? –susurró Minerva para todos los cuadros que la rodeaban. –Quizás no sea tan mala idea…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco se estremeció ligeramente cuando fue totalmente consciente de las manos menudas y frías de Pansy bajo la blusa, acariciando su piel, arañándole el estómago juguetona, buscando en él el calor que no poseía ella.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, aquello, tanta proximidad, _su _proximidad, le resultaba bastante agobiante e incluso repugnante. Sí. Él era la que la había vuelto a buscar, quien le había agarrado con fuerza del brazo arrancándola de la sala común slytherin y quien la había arrastrado entre los pasillos oscuros de las mazmorras hasta llegar a un aula vacía y llena de polvo desde hacía tiempo. Él sólo quería un poco de compañía, descargar la frustración, olvidarse de la cara de estreñida mojigata de Granger y de la ofensa y el horror que había visto en sus ojos cuando él la había agarrado del cuello. Esa asquerosa _sangresucia_ había seguido blandiendo en alza su dignidad, aún cuando apenas podía respirar.

_¡Maldita fuera! _

Ahora no podía quitarse de encima a Parkinson de encima por mucho que la repudiara y la insultara. Lo peor es que la serpiente había aprendido un par de trucos nuevos y ahora sí que sabía cómo manejar a Malfoy y hacerle perder la cabeza durante unos treinta minutos al día.

-Draco… -respiró ella contra su piel mientras besaba sin descanso su cuello.

Él apretó con fuerza sus hombros y Pansy lo tomó como un aliciente para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Para, Parkinson! –un jadeo se escapó de entre sus labios por lo que la morena no lo tomó demasiado en serio. -¡He dicho que pares!

El rubio la empujó sin apenas darle tiempo a que reaccionara. Pansy cayó pesadamente al suelo, sobre hojas y alguna rama puntiaguda que se le clavaron en las piernas en la tela de la falda. La slytherin lo miró desconcertada, desubicada en el tiempo y en el espacio por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Viendo como Draco la miraba desde arriba con su sonrisa ladeada de repugnancia, Pansy notó cómo algo dentro de ella comenzó a revolverse.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Draco?

El chico se sacudió la capa sin mirarla y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir del bosque y a volver al castillo.

-¡No creas que puedes buscarme cuando a ti te apetezca para luego dejarme tirada como a una simple impura más, Draco! –chilló poniéndose en pie y siguiéndolo. –Ya estoy más que harta de tu actitud. ¡Mírame, _maldita sea!_

El rubio paró en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando la escena que tenía frente a sí con un horror no muy propio de alguien capaz de torturar y maldecir durante horas a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino. Hermione Granger, esa asquerosa _sangresucia_ que no paraba de atormentarlo cada noche con su suficiencia y su desprecio, rodeada de todas sus amiguitas chillonas y estúpidas haciendo _no-sé-qué-mierda _junto al lago. Pansy se situó a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de las gryffindors ni un solo instante, con algo más de desprecio del habitual vio acercarse a Lunática Lovegood entre los árboles del otro lado.

-¿Qué se supone que…

-¡Cállate!

Ginny sacó unas cuantas velas y piedras de una mochila que tendió a Hermione. Tanto Pavarti como Lavender las miraban a ambas curiosas, sin atreverse a mover ni un solo dedo con tal de no romper el halo de misterio romántico que la castaña tanto se había molestado en crear. Con movimientos rápidos, Hermione las encerró a todas en un círculo de seis piedras blancas y una negra y entre cuatro velas señalando los puntos cardinales. Ginny, por su lado, instó a las demás a que se sentaran. Hermione volvió al círculo y también se sentó, sacando su varita en el proceso.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí, Hermione? –inquirió Lavender desconfiada cuando lo siguiente que conjuró la bruja fue una daga con rubíes en el puño.

-Sólo quiero intentar algo –respondió ésta despreocupadamente pinchándose la punta de un dedo hasta que lo hizo sangrar y pasándole la daga a Ginny.

Lavender y Pavarti vieron con horror cómo las dos gryffindor se cortaban a sí misma, aunque lo cierto es que sólo había sido un ligero pinchazo en el dedo. Cuando Ginny le pasó el arma a la rubia, ésta sólo la miró desconfiada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Hermione sin comprender la reticencia de ella.

Ella se giró de nuevo hacia la castaña, horrorizada.

-¡¿Que qué ocurre?! ¿Tú ves normal que nos raptes justo antes de cenar, nos traigas al bosque sin decirnos nada, empieces a sacar piedras de una bolsa y te cortes la mano para hacer lo que tú llamas un _"Lazo de Sangre"_?

El ruido de una rama rota y varias hojas trituradas captaron al instante la atención de Hermione. Con horror, alzó la varita y con unas cuantas florituras mandó callar a sus amigas. La gryffindor se volvió hacia los árboles que la rodeaban y, aunque era incapaz de ver nada, sabía perfectamente que allí había alguien, observándoles, espiándoles. Susurró un par de palabras en una lengua demasiado antigua y el viento comenzó a mecer con fuerza las hojas de los árboles. Una cortina de luz y magia se formó a partir de las piedras que las rodeaban y se elevó hacia el cielo, ocultando a las cuatro leonas de ojos y oídos indiscretos.

Draco se volvió hacia su compañera hecho una furia.

-¡Serás imbécil, Parkinson! –echándola a un lado, volvió de nuevo al castillo. -¡Maldita sea, Pansy, quiero saber qué narices está tramando esa impura!

-Lo siento, Draco. Yo no…

-¡Cállate! Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

Lavender miró indecisa el puñal que tenía entre las manos. Pavarti se lo quitó de las manos y se hizo el corte ella misma, luego se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Con todo lo que está pasando, Lav, con el Señor Oscuro ahí fuera y todos esos mortífagos amenazando a nuestras familias, dejar de confiar en Hermione Granger no es una opción muy recomendable.

La castaña se estremeció por el peso y el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Si Hermione pide una gota de mi sangre, lo único que se me ocurre preguntarle es cuándo y dónde –añadió Luna, dándole el empujón final a la decisión de Lavender.

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron por el orgullo de tener tres amigas como aquellas. La fe ciega que parecían tener en ella, era más de lo que la culpa por la mentira y la doble traición que sentía que estaba haciendo podían soportar. Sacudió la cabeza con determinación, apartando todos esos pensamientos durante unos minutos, y volvió a elevar su varita.

-Llevo un par de semanas buscando algún hechizo que nos pueda ser de utilidad –comenzó. –Y hace cosa de un par de días di con este casi por casualidad. Estaba buscando algo con lo que pudiéramos comunicarnos con los miembros de La Orden, cuando di con _Lazo de Sangre_. Es bastante básico, pero muy efectivo. Nos uniremos y pase lo que pasa, tendremos un lazo irrompible entre las cinco.

-¿No deberían estar Harry y Ron aquí con nosotras? –Ginny alzó la mano y acercó su dedo al medio del círculo donde ya estaba el de Hermione.

-Esto es algo experimental. No sé si saldrá bien.

-Así que somos tus conejillos de indias, ¿no? –sonrió Lavender acercando también su mano izquierda.

-Algo parecido, pero tranquilas, no es peligroso. Alzad las varitas y repetid conmigo.

-¿No deberíamos estar desnudas y bailando alrededor de un fuego?

Todas se rieron con fuerza hasta que Hermione comenzó a hablar en latín, algo que, por muy extraño que les pareciera, no les resultó difícil de entender ni de repetir. La magia comenzó a chisporrotear alrededor de ellas, liberándose de sus varitas y de la propia sangre que a partir de aquel momento compartirían. Un ruido sordo se instaló dentro del círculo, profundizando en sus oídos. Las muchachas soltaron sus varitas y se agarraron a la túnica de la que tenían a su lado, gritando de dolor, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto de sus cinco manos.

-¡¿Hermione?!

-¡AGUANTAD!

Al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a envolverlas el silencio y los árboles se dibujaron de nuevo a su alrededor. Roto el círculo de piedras y con las velas apagadas, el mundo volvía a formarse ante sus ojos.

Hermione las miró preocupadas.

-¿Estáis todas bien? –demandó, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

-Creo que alguien le echó algo a mi bebida –bromeó Ginny sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos. Aún le dolía.

-¿Lavender? ¿Pavarti? ¿Luna?

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes Mione. Ha sido alucinante. Todo excepto el lamentable estado en el que ha quedado tu pelo, claro.

La castaña se llevó automáticamente las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Luna?

La rubia la miró con sus ojos ausentes y nublados, ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió afectuosamente.

-Ha sido maravilloso. Ahora es como si tuviera Stignos Invisibles corriendo por mis venas.

-Sí, tienes razón –añadió Hermione pensativa. –Sea lo que sean los _"stignos invisibles"_, por supuesto. ¿También lo notáis vosotras? –añadió a las demás.

Las gryffindors asintieron casi al instante.

-Eso es buena señal, espero.

Hermione se paseó por los alrededores, intentando localizar el punto exacto desde donde habían sido espiadas. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando encontró una corbata verde y plata en el suelo cerca del claro. Lo cogió con rapidez y lo ocultó bajo la capa.

-¿Por qué no volvemos al castillo? Tengo hambre.

Hermione se volvió hacia sus amigas y les dio la razón. Alguien ya se había ocupado de recoger las piedras y las velas, por lo que la castaña sólo tuvo que recoger la bolsa y seguirlas a través del sendero. Después de aquel conjuro, el hambre que parecía haberla abandonado durante las últimas semanas regresó con la fuerza de diez titanes furiosos y con ganas de guerra.

Harry y Ron fueron los primeros sorprendidos de ver a las cinco chicas cruzar la puerta del Gran Comedor y dirigirse a la mesa Gryffindor, Luna incluida. Apenas dijeron un par de palabras alguna de ellas cuando comenzaron a comer como auténticos _hooligans _desfallecidos. Incluso Lavender, que siempre era la personificación del refinamiento y la coquetería, devoró muslos de pollos con las manos, manchándose toda la cara de grasa y trozos de cebolla.

-¿Estáis bien? –les preguntó Ron arrugando la nariz horrorizado por el comportamientos de sus amigas.

Su hermana lo miró con un par de granos de arroz en la barbilla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Harry fue lo suficientemente rápido e inteligente de lanzarle una patada al pelirrojo por debajo de la mesa. Ron lo miró indignado.

-¿Qué haces?

Harry le sonrió a los cuatro pares de ojos que lo escrutaban desde cerca. Luna le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron, apenada por su dolor.

-¿Habéis hecho ya la redacción de Snape?

Ni su comportamiento extraño, ni los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de Harry por pasarlos por alto, habían pasado desapercibidos para Hermione. Agradecida, acabó rápido con su cena y una vez se sintió saciada, se excusó alegando que tenía que arreglar un par de asuntos con Slughorn y salió despedida del Gran Comedor.

Sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, ni mucho menos qué era lo que iba a hacer en cuanto encontrara lo que –mejor dicho, _a quien _–buscaba, se dirigió directamente a los pasillos del tercer piso. Unos pasos lentos y seguros, resonando al otro lado, le dieron la certeza de que no se había equivocado de dirección. Apretó su varita en su mano y frenó en seco, esperando paciente a que el chico doblara la esquina.

-¡Granger! –exclamó Draco con estupefacción en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba allí. Y por su postura rígida y la mirada fija y sin miedo que tenía, lo estaba esperando. -¿Qué demonios haces ahí parada como un pasmarote?

Un ligero movimiento de su mano izquierda, desvió la vista de Draco hacia ella. Allí, entre los dedos finos de la gryffindor, se arremolinaba su corbata verde y plata.

-¿Qué demonios…

De un rápido movimiento, Hermione le arrojó la tela. Golpeándolo en la cara y esbozando una sonrisa amplia y pérfida cuando el rubio no fue lo suficientemente rápido de cogerla. La rabia comenzó a bullir en el rostro pálido de Malfoy.

-¡Maldita _sangresucia!_ ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy –la gryffindor alzó su propia varita, haciendo que él frenara la búsqueda de la suya propia. –Sólo tienes que darme un pequeño motivo y lo haré. Puedes creerme. Sólo quería decirte que la próxima vez que se te ocurra espiarme, te lo pienses mejor. En la biblioteca me pillaste desprevenida, un error que no estoy dispuesta a volver a cometer.

Él siseó con desprecio.

-No sé lo que te tramas, Malfoy. Ni por qué te paseas tanto por aquí, tan lejos de tus queridas mazmorras, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaré –ella se acercó un par de pasos a él, aún con la varita en alto. –Y seré yo la tire la primera piedra y derribe tu fortaleza.

Draco estiró su mano y agarró a la gryffindor de la muñeca, doblándosela y tirando de ella hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente cerca para que no tuvieran más que susurrar. Hermione le miró horrorizada, pero en seguida se recompuso y forcejeó para poder librarse del agarre de la serpiente.

Él la miró divertido, aumentando aún más la presión.

-¿Y si te dijera que esa corbata no es mía, _sangresucia_? –siseó.

Ella alzó la barbilla. Digna.

-Apesta a tu colonia barata, Malfoy. Claro que es tuya.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione cuando vio la sonrisa depredadora que se dibujó en los labios de Draco.

El chico se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y se sacó una corbata exactamente igual a la que Hermione le había tirado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó ella una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Él obedeció sin quitarle un solo momento los ojos de encima a la leona. Draco se agachó y recogió la corbata del suelo.

-No te preocupes, Granger. Yo mismo se la puedo dar a Pansy, lleva un rato buscándola.

Hermione se dio cuenta al instante de todo lo que aquellas palabras le estaban insinuando. Indignada, retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de él.

-Eres un cerdo…

Él se enderezó y volvió a mirarla.

-No lo digas muy alto, Granger, o podría empezar a creer que estás celosa.

Sin decir nada más, el rubio siguió su camino por el pasillo, dejándola atrás y sin volverse ni una sola vez.

En ese momento, Hermione lo odió mucho más que nunca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione subió en silencio las escaleras de la Mansión Malfoy hasta el cuarto personal de Draco. Marie, a su lado, cargaba con la mayor parte de esponjas y jabones que iban a necesitar para atender a Malfoy.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna? –preguntó de repente la rubia cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, hasta que recordó que Marie estaba despierta la noche anterior cuando ella llegó al cuarto muerta de dolor. Los recuerdos siguientes eran difusos, aunque bien podía imaginarse que había sido la propia Marie quien la había ayudado a limpiarse y le había dado algo para dormir.

Hermione asintió lentamente y le sonrió.

-Mejor. Ya apenas me duele.

Las dos muchachas entraron a la habitación y se dirigieron directamente al cuarto de baño privado. La bañera, llena y humeante, dominaba todo el espacio sobre el mármol blanco. Un olor extraño y penetrante se había extendido con fuerza en aquel lugar y Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al reconocerlo. Era el olor característico de Draco multiplicado por diez. Masculino, poderoso y excitante.

La propia gryffindor se reprendió a sí misma por tener tales pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Marie estaba arrodilla junto a la bañera negra mientras echaba un buen puñado de sales de baño.

gLa hufflepuff la miró sorprendida.

-¡No pienso dejarte sola con él! Tú no lo has visto llegar. Estaba muy enfadado, Hermione.

La castaña sonrió. La actitud protectora de Marie la conmovía demasiado como para pasarlo por alto. Desde que había salido de aquellas mazmorras y se había convertido en una de las criadas personales de Malfoy, la rubia había sido para ella mucho más que una amiga. Había sido un apoyo, un ancla… una de las pocas cosas que habían evitado que Hermione se volviera loca. Siempre estaba ahí, podía intuirlo, pero Hermione había pasado demasiado en esta guerra, había vivido suficiente horror como para no hacerse falsas ilusiones de una amistad nueva. La poca confianza que le quedaba era demasiado escasa como para poder depositarla en alguien nuevo. Estaba sola en medio de una guerra. Sola a manos de su verdugo y haría cualquier cosa por no involucrar a más personas.

Algo en el espejo captó su atención.

-Marie…

La gryffindor se acercó a su compañera y la agarró con cuidado, instándola a levantarse y acompañándola a la puerta.

-Si Malfoy venía enfadado, razón de más para obedecerle en todo lo que diga. Sin cambios, sin rechistar. Sabes que es lo mejor, Marie.

-No quiero dejarte sola con él.

-Estaré bien. Puedo manejarlo. Vamos, déjame. Aún tengo cosas que preparar.

Después de un par de minutos más discutiendo, Hermione fue capaz de convencer a la rubia de que no corría ningún peligro aunque estuviera a solas con Malfoy. La castaña cerró la puerta y se volvió de nuevo hacia el baño, mirando directamente al espejo del lavabo. Se acercó hasta él con un par de pasos rápidos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-Hermione…

-Sabía que te había visto. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –la pelirroja que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo tenía cara de cualquier cosa menos de estar bien.

-No me mientas, Ginny –la rabia hizo que Hermione tuviera que agarrarse con fuerza al lavabo para no arremeter con los puños contra el espejo. –Anoche me desmayé de dolor. ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho ese _malnacido_ de Zabini?

La pelirroja se puso más pálida aún de lo que estaba y desvió la mirada, incapaz de sujetársela a su amiga.

-¿Te desmayaste? –repitió ella sorprendida.

-Yo fui la que hice el conjuro, Ginny. Yo soy el nexo de unión entre las cinco, ¿acaso creías que no iba a notarlo?

Su amiga pareció horrorizada tras el espejo. Ginevra Weasley la miró desconfiada y no pudo evitar que sus labios dibujaran un círculo perfecto cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo que hasta el momento no había percibido.

-Lo sabías antes incluso de que uniéramos nuestras sangres, ¿verdad? Tenías todo esto planeado. Por si…

-Sí, Ginny, cabía la posibilidad de que si la guerra estallaba y perdíamos, nosotras fuéramos capturadas. Es la naturaleza del hombre. Sólo tienes que leer un libro de historia para darte cuenta. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? Dímelo, Ginny, por favor.

-Zabini llegó a casa más excitado y sádico de lo normal. No sé qué maldición usó, pero comenzaron a aparecer cortes por mi piel. Lo siento, Hermione.

-No es culpa tuya. Tienes que ser fuerte, Ginny. Aguantar.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio.

-¿Con quién hablas?

Hermione se giró alarmada hacia la puerta, al tiempo que la imagen de Ginny en el espejo se fue diluyendo. Draco, bajo el marco de la puerta, la observaba de arriba abajo sin quitarle ojo de encima, desconfiado. Sólo iba vestido con una fina bata verde botella de seda cuando, sin ningún pudor ni miramiento, se la abrió por delante y la dejó caer a sus pies. Hermione no pudo evitar apartar la mirada avergonzada en cuanto fue consciente de la desnudez de él.

Al rubio pareció divertirle la actitud infantil de ella, pero en vez de acercarse un poco y torturarla cómo evidentemente deseaba, se fue directamente a la bañera y se metió en ella, quedando totalmente cubierto por la espuma de las sales.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta, Granger –le dijo, haciéndolo un gesto para que se acercara.

Ella se quedó impertérrita en su sitio.

-No seas mojigata. No tengo nada nuevo que no hayas visto con anterioridad.

Un bufido por su parte, le indicó a Draco que había causado el sentimiento que buscaba.

-Te he preguntado que con quién hablabas –ella se arrodilló junto a la bañera y tomó una de las esponjas que había en la bandeja que Marie y ella habían traído.

-Con nadie. Hablaba sola –fue su respuesta, antes de hundir la esponja en el agua.

-Vaya, Granger. Te estás volviendo loca antes de lo que creía –el mortífago cerró los ojos y se tumbó contra el respaldo de la bañera, relajado.

El baño de hoy y la sumisión que iba a suponer, significarían un paso más en la destrucción del fuerte orgullo que aún seguía reinando en la mente de la _sangresucia_. Eso lo excitaba.

Ella lo miró sin comprender muy bien cuál era exactamente su cometido en aquel baño. Malfoy podía quitarse la mugre él solo. Siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué ahora…

La mano poderosa y masculina de Draco se hundió en el agua hasta que dio con la pequeña y huesuda de ella. Él la agarró con fuerza y la condujo, junto con la esponja, hasta su torso, donde comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo delicadamente, sin ejercer mucha presión, mostrándole deliberadamente cómo tenía que hacerlo ella. Hermione sintió el latido del corazón del slytherin bajo su palma cuando ascendió hasta sus pectorales. El cuerpo de la serpiente escurridiza y lastimera que había sido en sexto, se había tonificado bastante. Ahora Draco era fuerte y definido. Era un hombre y ella nunca había tocado a ningún otro así, de una forma tan íntima cómo lo estaba haciendo –_cómo lo había hecho_ –con Malfoy. Él la soltó y comprobó con cierto regocijo que, aún sin la guía y la presión de él, las manos de Hermione seguían deslizándose incansables por su cuerpo, su cuelo, sus hombros…

Ella lo miró fijamente, tumbado y completamente a su merced en una bañera llena de agua_. Sería todo tan fácil…_

Sin embargo, y sin entender del todo por qué, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como su razón le exigía. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir bañándolo, explorándolo, tocándolo… mientras no podía apartar un solo instante los ojos de aquellos párpados cerrados, de aquellos labios burlones y despiadados. Mojó de nuevo la esponja y se dedicó a los brazos uno a uno. Tomó el brazo más cercano a ella, relajado fuera de la bañera, y deslizó sus manos bíceps abajo, recorriendo con los dedos de su mano libre la parte interna de su brazo. Se quedó petrificada cuando la visión de la _marca_ la hizo despertar de aquella extraña ensoñación en la que se había visto envuelta.

Al alzar la vista, se topó con los ojos grises de Draco mirándola directamente.

-¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que la viste, Hermione? –a ella le dolió más la pronunciación de su nombre que la pena que había advertido en su voz.

La castaña fue incapaz de sujetarle la mirada.

-Miedo –contestó, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche en Hogwarts cuando descubrió que Draco se había unido a los mortífagos ocupando el lugar vacío de su padre, aún eran demasiado nítidos como para que no dolieran.

-¿De mí? –continuó él.

-De lo que harían contigo.

Él sonrío sombríamente, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los brazos de la muchacha.

-Curioso, Granger –_"de vuelta a los apellidos y a acritud en la voz". _–Yo lo único que recuerdo es verte en los brazos y la boca de Nott.

Ella se apartó de él con una violencia semejante a la que tendría si le hubiera abofeteado en la cara. Él volvió a recostarse, después de lanzarle la esponja y ordenarle que continuara.

-Va a venir a esta casa –la mano de Malfoy se deslizó por el muslo interno de Hermione, bajo la falda de su uniforme.

Ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de indignación. Aquella lentitud con la que la tocaba, el falso cuidado que empleaba con ella… la estaban matando. _¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué se proponía actuando así? _

Draco se detuvo sobre la venda que envolvía parte de su pierna.

-¿Vas a contarme ya qué demonios te ocurrió anoche en tu habitación?

Antes la gryffindor hubiera vacilado, ahora la mentira simplemente ya tenía vida propia antes de abandonar su boca.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿no crees? –contestó altiva.

Él la miró divertido.

-Soy yo la que está prisionera aquí, rodeada de un montón de magos oscuros, asesinos…

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Granger –siseó él aumentando la presión sobre la herida.

Ella gritó de dolor.

-No sé qué maldición habrás usado sobre mí, Malfoy, para hacerme esta herida.

En un arranque de furia, Malfoy se levantó de la bañera arrastrándola a ella en el proceso. Hermione perdió pie, pero la fuerza con la que él la sujetaba era suficiente para mantenerla en pie y para que mañana tuviera un par de moratones en los brazos.

-No me trates como si fuera un estúpido, Granger. Sabes lo que te ocurrió ayer, pude verlo en tus ojos cuando la herida comenzó a abrirse en tu pierna sin que nadie te tocara. Gritaste el nombre de esa asquerosa pobretona Weasley antes de desmayarte. Como descubra que planeas algo… Yo…

-¿Tú qué, Malfoy? ¿Qué harás?

Él la acercó más a sí hasta que su aliento rozó la piel de su cuello, erizándola al contacto.

-Me suplicarás que te mate antes de que acabe contigo…

Redujo la presión de su agarre y la muchacha cayó al suelo, al tiempo que el rubio salía de la bañera, aún envuelto en una capa considerable de jabón. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger la bata del suelo antes de entrar en su habitación.

* * *

_Hasta aquí por ahora. _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os aparecido? Hay bastantes cosas interesantes, ¿no? _

_Además a partir de este capítulo se ha ampliado el fic. La Resistencia, Ginny, Luna, Charlie y sus Dragones... Aunque los principales siguen siendo sin duda Draco y Hermione. _

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, ¿por qué no me dejáis un pequeño review con vuestra impresión? ¿Esperábais más? La espera ha merecido la pena? ¿No? _

_Nos leemos nenas!!!  
_


	9. La Estatua de la Valquiria

**Diclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía. Todo lo demás de Rowling. **

**Antes que nada, quiero aclararos mi tardanza. He estado bastante ocupada con proyectos personales. A razón: **

**-Mi nuevo blog de reseñas literarias, Be Literature. http : // beliterature .blogspot . com / (quitad los espacios). Que podrías visitad y dejar un comentario haciéndome un gran favor. Y si ya encima os hacéis seguidores del blog, os pongo un piso en Marbella. **

**-Mi nuevo blog de relatos originales, A Pray For Forgiveness. http : // aprayforforgiveness .blogspot. com / (fuera espacios aquí también). También podríais echarle un vistacillo y si os gusta dejadme algún comment. Esta ver el piso os lo pongo en la Sierra. **

**-Que estoy en fase "Documentación" para mi nueva novela. Buscando información y armando el argumento. **

**Así que espero que comprendáis que no puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que quisiera a mis fics, pero estad segura que no decaeré ni lo abandonaré. Sólo tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia conmigo, eso es todo. **

**Espero que seáis buenas y os apiadéis de mí. ¿Sí? **

**Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a Holly90, dayis y a loca por draco, que estos últimos días se han preocupado por mí y me han dejado saber lo mucho que les gusta esta historia. Vuestros comentarios y mensajes significan mucho para mí, chicas, ya lo sabéis. **

**Que sepáis todas las que os molestáis en leer que lo hago por vosotras. ¿Qué sería de una historia si no hay nadie para leerla? **

* * *

"_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando"._

**Rabindranath Tagore**

En el mismo instante en el que oyó el ruido seco y sintió la fuerza de la furia de Draco recaer sobre ella, se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer. El cosquilleo de su mano se extendió al resto del cuerpo, entumeciéndola, gritándole la soberana estupidez que acababa de hacer. Aún así, la leona alzó la barbilla y le lanzó al hombre frente a ella la mirada más orgullosa que jamás ningún Malfoy había recibido.

Hermione dejó caer la mano a uno de los lados de su cuerpo y siguió sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos grises. Después de la estampida que Malfoy había protagonizado al salir del baño como lo hizo, ella se había quedado tirada en el suelo. Furiosa y avergonzada. Irreconocible incluso para ella misma. No es que no conociera el carácter del rubio, siete años compartiendo castillo y odios con él habían solventado eso, pero esta vez era diferente. Ella había dudado, había bajado la guardia, había disfrutado del contacto, había _olvidado… _¡y él era el culpable! Draco. La había seducido, había jugado con ella, le había ofrecido una mano a su mascota y ella se la había lamido… _ se odiaba más que nunca por ello. _

Respiró profundamente y se levantó a trompicones del suelo. Se le acababa de abrir la herida, podía notarlo, aún así su sangre tenía la temperatura suficiente para hacer oídos sordos al dolor y salir de aquel baño lleno de mármol negro. Aliviada, lo primero que vio cuando entró en la habitación fue que Draco había tenido la decencia de no seguir desnudo y se había puesto el pantalón largo del pijama. Ella le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro y cuando él se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, la mano pálida de Hermione se estrelló contra su mejilla.

-¡Maldita bruja! –susurró. Y aquello la aterrorizó más que cualquier grito.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos y habló.

-No puedes amenazarme, Malfoy. No como solías hacerlo antes.

Él avanzó al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba a la pared del fondo.

-¿Y por qué no? –siseó.

-Ya no soy la misma persona. No existe nada en este mundo que puedas usar para hacerme daño.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso es lo que sé. La Hermione que conocías murió hace tiempo, entre los muros de tus mazmorras y la sangre de mis amigos. He mirado a la cara del diablo y él me ha traído aquí, Malfoy. Deja de jugar con mi muerte, como si no fuera más que un caramelo o un deseo infantil. No soy más que una carcasa vacía que se pasea por tus enormes salones llevando trapos y atendiendo a tus hombres. Sin magia ni voz. No vuelvas a burlarte de mí y de mi deseo por la muerte, cuando es lo que pido cada noche antes de irme a dormir. ¡Deja de amenazarme con una muerte que nunca llega y hazlo de una maldita vez!

Malfoy se quedó un momento sin habla, analizando cuidadosamente todo lo que había dicho la castaña. No se esperaba este arrebato de dignidad y sinceridad por su parte, y su reacción no pudo ser más estupefacta. Alzó su mano lentamente y la colocó tras el cuello de la muchacha, agarrándola con fuerza y atrayendo su rostro al suyo propio. Cuando sus labios fueron capaces de beber de la respiración entrecortada de Hermione, consideró que estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Él era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que la gryffindor, por lo que ella tuvo que volcar cabeza los noventa grados para poder mirarlo justo desde abajo.

-¿A cuáles de mis hombres has atendido?

Aquello la pilló completamente desprevenida. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y tartamudeó una respuesta sin demasiada convicción.

-A ver cuándo se te mete en la cabeza que me atiendes a mí y solamente a mí. –aspiró con fuerza el olor del pelo revuelto de Hermione y cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos le atormentaron una vez más. –Hueles a sangre…

Hermione se agarró a sus hombros con torpeza cuando aquellas manos ágiles la exploraron de nuevo bajo la falda. Urgencia y desesperación, siempre había sido igual, incluso encerrados entre los muros de Hogwarts. Desde hacía muchísimo tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que con Draco Malfoy no podía ser de otra manera. Su mano le recorrió el muslo, deteniéndose casi involuntariamente en la piel desnuda. Si no lo conociera mejor, Hermione hubiera jurado que notaba aquella mano temblar, al igual que sus labios y la razón de ambos.

-Draco… -susurró cuando sus pies estuvieron a punto de no soportarla.

-¡Cállate Granger!

Sin más ceremonia, roto el encanto, el rubio apartó su mano de la pierna de Hermione con rapidez y la alzó cerca de la luz de una de las lámparas encendidas. Ambos la miraron un momento, no había duda de que era sangre los rastros rojos que había en ella. La castaña quiso alejarse, liberarse de aquel influjo extraño y desconcertante que los estaba invadiendo a ambos, aletargándolos y transportándolos a terrenos peligrosos, pero Draco aún la tenía sujeta por el cuello, bien pegado a ella.

-Deberías curarte esa herida. No me servirías de nada enferma o coja –el desprecio con el que lo dijo hizo reaccionar a Hermione, que se enderezó todo cuanto pudo a pesar del dolor de la pierna y del agarre del mortífago.

-Estaba bien curada hasta que tú la has abierto –le espetó liberándose de su contacto.

-No lo estaría tanto.

-Bueno. Sin varita y sin conocimiento alguno de medicina ni un botiquín que usar, lavarla y liarla en una vieja tela de cortina fue todo lo que pude hacer –se giró hacia la puerta para irse pero Draco la agarró de nuevo y la hizo volverse, atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y la respiración de Hermione desapareció.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas?

Ella se revolvió sin demasiado éxito. Él era un hombre fuerte, entrenado y versado en la crueldad y la fuerza bruta. Ella no era más que una bruja sin magia, con una importante hemorragia y que no había comido lo suficiente en las últimas semanas.

-Si el señor ha terminado con su baño, tengo que volver a las cocinas. Aún hay muchas cosas que debo hacer antes de irme a dormir –él la apretó con más fuerza, furioso por el tono condescendiente que ella estaba usando.

_¿Cómo era posible que aún en su estado, esa asquerosa sangresucia tuviera la osadía de hablarle así? ¡A él! _

-Aún no hemos terminado.

Ella entornó los ojos, desconfiada.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga ahora el amo? ¿Un masaje en sus reales y casados pies? ¿Calentarle la cama tal vez? En tal caso debo recordarle que yo no soy la doncella adecuada para esa tarea. Quizás Eliza…

-Si quisiera que una impura como tú calentara mi cama, lo harías sin rechistar, Granger. Métete eso en la cabeza. Suerte para ti que me repugnes desnuda casi tanto como lo haces vestida.

Draco la soltó y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose despreocupado a su cómoda de dónde cogió un vaso ancho y una botella de whiskey de fuego. Se sirvió un trago y se lo bebió de una vez, mientras ella le taladraba la nuca con todo el odio que era capaz de reunir.

-Siéntate en el sillón –soltó después de su segundo vaso.

Ella lo miró extraña, no podía ser real lo que creía que acababa de oír. Parpadeó una par de veces, confusa.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡He dicho que te sientes en el maldito sillón de tu derecha! ¿Tan difícil es seguir una simple orden para ese cerebrito _muggle _tuyo? –Draco se giró hacia ella y le señaló el único sillón que había en su habitación. -¡Ahí, Granger! ¡Ahora!

Soltó el vaso de cristal sobre la cómoda de nuevo y en un par de zancadas estuvo de nuevo al lado de la castaña. Le agarró con fuerza del codo y la arrastró por la habitación hasta el sillón, donde la sentó de un empujón. Ella se quedó mirándole, aún sin poder imaginar la intenciones que el slytherin podía tener en mente. Se arrebujó aún más entre los cojines esmeraldas cuando él se acercó, varita en mano, y trató de patalear.

-¡No! –cerró los ojos por el miedo a todas aquellas imágenes horribles de lo que pasaría a continuación que se estaban formando en su cabeza. –Prometo que… prometo que… ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Notar de nuevo las manos frías de Draco sobre sus piernas fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y dejar de gritar. Lo que vio frente a ella la dejó sin habla y sin capacidad de movimientos. Malfoy, arrodillado frente a ella, haciendo a un lado la tela de su uniforme y despegando con cuidado la tela ensangrentada de su pierna. La castaña no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando aquellos dedos tocaron la carne abierta. Él se acercó un poco más con su varita y la alzó, apuntando a la herida.

Consciente por primera vez de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Hermione se abalanzó sobre su mano y se la agarró con fuerza.

-¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? –susurró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Aterrorizada por lo que estaba por venir.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Granger. No me sirves de nada si no puedes moverte.

La cara de la gryffindor se quedó sin expresión alguna cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo que Malfoy pretendía hacer en realidad era curarla y no dañarla aún más de lo que estaba.

¡Eso no podía ser!

-¿Qué crees que iba a hacer? –soltó de repente, deshaciéndose de la mano de Hermione y adivinando los pensamientos de ésta. -¿Hacerte desaparecer la pierna por… _arte de magia? _

-Yo… -volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón. –Supongo que sí. Esperaba algo así.

El rubio la miró y sonrió de medio lado sardónicamente, sopesando a la castaña, riéndose de ella y de su estupidez, maldiciéndola por la imagen tan horrible que tenía de él…

-Bien, agárrate… -siseó. -_¡Stio Cureas! _

Una potente luz roja salió de su varita y entró en contacto con la sangre de la muchacha, recorriéndola, fundiéndose con ella, penetrando entre su carne y uniéndose a su cuerpo como un rayo de fuego.

Hermione gritó. Un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor. Tan exagerado y escalofriante que Draco tuvo que abalanzarse sobre ella para que no se levantara del sillón y se estuviera quieta el tiempo suficiente para que el hechizo terminara y no tuviera que volver a repetirlo. Tenerla así, bajo su cuerpo, removiéndose incontrolablemente contra él, sufriendo espasmos….

_¡Maldita sangresucia! ¿Por qué seguía torturándolo ella a él aún cuando había sido el propio Draco el que la había maldecido? _

La ferocidad de la lucha de Hermione fue bajando la intensidad poco a poco, hasta que la gryffindor quedó reducida a un cuerpo laxo y gemidos de dolor y cansancio. Ella soltó su agarre de la tela de los pantalones de Draco y se quedó inmóvil bajo él, con los ojos cerrados y un par de lágrimas de dolor entre sus pestañas. Cuando dedujo que todo había pasado, Draco se levantó sobre sus brazos y la miró. Presentaba un aspecto lamentable, con el rostro contraído de dolor y pálida como el mármol.

_Y aún así, su cuerpo había reaccionado en contra de su voluntad momentos antes… Despreciable…. _

-Te la debía, Granger –le susurró al oído antes de apartarse de ella y volver de rodillas al suelo para examinarle la herida de la pierna. No había cerrado del todo, pero por la mañana lo único que quedaría de ella sería una cicatriz.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, vacía, derrotada.

-¿Que me la debías? –Draco apenas la escuchó.

-Sí. Vamos, no me digas que lo has olvidado –deslizó de nuevo sus manos por aquellos muslos cediendo un instante a la tentación, aprovechándose y creyendo ciegamente en el: _"sin testigos, no hay delito". _Ella volvió a gemir. –Aquel día en la enfermería, cuando comenzó toda tu farsa.

Ella cerró las piernas transmitiéndole su mensaje de dignidad en el gesto. Sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo, se separó de ella llevándose las manos a la espalda y mirándola. Aquella mirada castaña lo abrasó. Tanto odio, tanta pena, tanto dolor…

-¿Cómo olvidarlo amo? ¿Acaso el reo es capaz de olvidar el motivo de su horca?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry la miró incrédulo la sexta vez en menos de treinta minutos que Hermione estornudó en clase de Binns. Sin poderlo evitar, la castaña estornudó una séptima vez y no le hizo falta más para que el profesor le llamara la atención y la _invitara amablemente _a que abandonara su clase y fuera a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

-Le prometo que esta es la última vez que ocurre, profesor. No me haga… -y ahí venía, desde la parte más alta de su nariz. El cosquilleo, la necesidad, la lentitud de su mano y sus mocos en la coronilla de Seamus… -¡Lo siento!

-Señorita Granger…

-Sí, profesor. Nos vemos mañana –recogió con rapidez sus plumas, tintero y pergaminos y pidió un par de veces más disculpas a Finnigan antes de marcharse.

Cuando no llevaba ni cinco pasos caminados, volvió a escuchar la puerta del aula abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo tras ella. Confundida, se dio la vuelta y vio a Lavender con una sonrisa radiante acercarse hasta ella.

-El profesor Binns me ha dado permiso para que te acompañe a la enfermería –le guiñó un ojo –y me asegure de que no te escabulles y acabas en la biblioteca.

Hermione dejó escapar un gruñido. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo en ese castillo se pensaba que no hacía nada más que pasarse las horas muertas entre las estanterías?

-No pongas esa cara, Mione. Esto último sólo ha sido sugerencia de Ron… a lo que el resto de la clase se ha reído.

La castaña volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y siguió caminando. Con todo el mundo en clase, los pasillos de camino a la enfermería estaban completamente vacíos, por lo que Lavender se sintió lo suficientemente segura para decir lo que en aquel momento estaba pensando. Su sonrisa y sus ojos alegres quedaron sustituidos por la preocupación.

-He oído decir que Luna lleva cerca de una semana en cama con fiebre –dijo tomando los libros de Hermione y llevándolos ella.

-¿Qué haces? –Hermione la miró sorprendida por el gesto.

-¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir?

-Sí. Luna está enferma, lo sé. Según Madame Pomfrey es una enfermedad rara que habrá pillado de una de esas frutas exóticas que le manda su padre. Ya estuve hablando con ella hace unos días y visito a Luna a diario. ¿Por qué tanto jaleo con ello?

-Yo también visito a Luna seguido –la rubio paró en seco en el pasillo, obligando a Hermione a que también lo hiciera.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Que soy capaz de reconocer los síntomas de esa fiebre tropical suya. No contagiosa por cierto. Y son los mismos síntomas que veo en ti, Mione. Cansancio, estornudos, tu incapacidad para pronunciar para pronunciar melocotón…

-¡Eso es mentira!

Su amiga la miró ladeando la cabeza, divertida, retándola a que lo intentara.

-¿Ah sí? Demuéstramelo.

-Menuda estupidez.

Lavender la volvió a coger del brazo en el momento en el que Hermione comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

-Hazlo, Hermione.

La gryffindor entornó los ojos e intentó aguantarle la mirada a su amiga.

-Meloca… Miloco… Meleco… -gritó furiosa. -¡Eso no prueba nada! Desde pequeña he tenido ese problema. No es nada nuevo. Si lo insinúas es que Luna me ha pegado algo…

-No. Como ya te he dicho, yo también la visito con Pavarti y a ninguna de las dos nos pasa nada. No es contagioso, la enfermera ya se encargó de eso. Además tú no estás, ni de lejos, igual de mal que ella. No sé lo que es, Hermione, pero a ti te pasa algo. Y mucho me temo que tiene que ver con la estupidez de conju…

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-¡No! Lo que hicimos en el bosque, hecho está. Olvídate de eso, Lavender y no vuelvas a pronunciarlo. Nunca se sabe quién podría estar escuchando. ¿Entiendes?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y Hermione la soltó.

-Sólo estoy preocupada por ti, Hermione… por nosotras.

La castaña sonrió y dejó su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-No tienes porqué, Lav. De verdad. Confía en mí. –la rubia volvió a asentir sin demasiado convencimiento. –Y ahora dame mis libros y vuelve a clase. Alguien tiene que dejarme los apuntes luego y no me fío ni de Harry ni de Ron.

Mientras se dirigía a la enfermería, sola, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que quizás el razonamiento al que había llegado Lav no era tan disparate como ella se había esforzado en hacerle creer. Desde que Luna cayó enferme, ella había sentido una debilidad nada común en ella. Ella era Hermione Granger, la hija de dentistas que jamás caía enferma. _¿Qué se suponía que le estaba ocurriendo entonces? ¿Podían ser acaso éstos algunos de los efectos secundarios que tanto se temía? _

Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, llamó un par de veces y esperó hasta que Pomfrey le dio permiso desde dentro.

-¿Señorita Granger? ¡Vaya sorpresa! No es a usted a quien estoy acostumbrada a ver de los tres. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez fue en segundo cuando…

-Sí, cuando me petrificaron –la cortó ella. –Verá, el profesor Binns me ha mandado aquí porque…

-Siéntese en esa camilla de ahí –le indicó sin apenas mirarla mientras se giraba y rebuscaba en un cajón un estetoscopio y cogía su varita de la mesa.

-¿No preferiría que le dijera por qué estoy aquí?

La mujer la miró con afecto, le sonrió, la agarró de los hombros y la condujo hasta la camilla que acababa de indicarle.

-Querida, la enfermera aquí soy yo. Yo te diré qué es lo que te ocurre.

Sin poder decir nada más o mejor dicho, sin atreverse, hizo todo cuanto la enfermera le indicaba. Sacó la lengua, se apartó la capa y se levantó la blusa para que pudiera obscultarla, incluso intentó pronunciar algunas palabras de más de tres sílabas… entre ellas, _melocotón. _

-Vaya, vaya… ¡qué curioso!

-¿Qué curioso el qué? –Hermione se bajó la blusa y se acomodó la capa mientras observaba a la enfermera apuntar cosas en su libreta.

-Me he topado con dos casos diferentes de una enfermedad extraña en menos de una semana. –tamborileó la pluma contra sus labios. -Aunque parece que usted se ha quedado con la mejor parte, señorita Granger. No es, ni de lejos, de la gravedad de la señorita Lovegood. Una suerte para usted.

Un hufflepuff de primero irrumpió en la enfermería. Se notaba que había venido corriendo por la falta de aire y el tono escarlata de su piel.

-Hooch, el campo de vuelo, Michael…

-Tranquilo chico –la mujer se acercó hasta el niño y le hizo pasar a la sala. -¿Qué ocurre?

El niño cogió aire un par de veces más. Miró a la enfermera, después a Hermione y de nuevo a Madame Pomfrey. Sin duda, el pequeño estaba pasando uno de los peores momentos de toda su vida.

-Ha habido un accidente con Michael McAllister en el campo de vuelo con una de las viejas escobas. Hooch dice que será mejor que vaya usted antes de que lo movamos.

El color del rostro de Pomfrey bajó al menos dos tonalidades.

-Está bien –ella era una profesional y actuaría como tal. Se fue directa a su mesa y cogió un maletín que estaba junto a ésta. Luego se dirigió hasta Hermione y tomó su varita. –Tú quédate aquí, Granger, hasta que vuelva y te recete algo. No tardaré. ¿Entendido?

Hermione asintió. ¿Cómo no hacerlo ante esos ojos que todo lo veían, sobre todo las mentiras?

En cuanto la enfermera salió por la puerta y se aseguró de que sus pasos se oían lo suficientemente lejos, empezó a recoger sus cosas y se bajó de la camilla. No tenía el tiempo suficiente para andar perdiéndolo sin hacer nada. Además, si como se imaginaba, algún alumno de primero se había caído de su escoba, se armaría tal follón que Pomfrey se olvidaría incluso de que ella había ido hasta allí.

Se dirigió a la puerta, cargada con sus libros en una mano y su maleta al otro y justo cuando hizo los malabarismos necesarios para poder agarrar el picaporte, la puerta se abrió, golpeándola y haciendo que todo cayera al suelo.

-¡Por Morgana! –exclamó la castaña mientras se agachaba para recoger sus cosas.

El silencio que le siguió se le antojó a Hermione como una burla intencionada, por lo que confusa miró hacia arriba para toparse con los ojos inescrutablemente grises de Malfoy.

-Apártate, Granger. –la hizo a un lado y entró.

-¿Malfoy?

Hermione se levantó del suelo, olvidando por un momento todo su material, y se acercó al muchacho. No es que le importara mucho, pero que la serpiente reina del cubil, siempre perfecta, tuviera el aspecto de un chicle masticado, escupido y pisoteado, la alarmó. Él no se percató de su proximidad hasta que ella le tocó el hombro desde atrás, lo que provocó un grito de dolor del rubio.

Draco la miró con odio.

-¿Qué crees que haces, _sangresucia_?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –contestó ella, pasando por alto el insulto.

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? –el slytherin barrió con la mirada la habitación sin encontrar lo que quería. -¿Dónde está esa vieja de Pomfrey?

-Ha tenido que salir un momento. Un problema con los alumn…

-¡Suficiente! –se giró en redondo y la miró directamente.

El chico tenía un aspecto realmente deplorable. Con enormes ojeras negras bajo los ojos y continuos temblores en el resto del cuerpo. Jamás había visto a Malfoy así y dudaba mucho que volviera a tener tal oportunidad.

-¿Qué miras, Granger?

-No tienes buena cara –murmuró ella, consternada y preguntándose qué demonios podía haberle ocurrido.

-Como si tú alguna vez la tuvieras –siseó, lanzándole una de las miradas más cargadas de repulsión que Hermione había visto en su vida.

Se quedó sin habla un momento, confusa y a la vez ofendida por tanto desprecio cuando su intención sólo era ayudarlo. Lanzando un gritito de indignación se cuadró de hombros y elevó la barbilla, orgullosa como un león.

-Como quieres, Malfoy. –se giró, describiendo una curva tan abierta que hizo volar su pelo junto a ella. Se agachó a recoger sus cosas y salió de la enfermería dando un portazo.

_¡Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan indignada! _

-¿Hermione?

La chica se volvió hacia la voz y sonrió cuando se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Theodore justo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Ella se acercó hasta él y le devolvió la sonrisa, a la vez que el slytherin se ofrecía para llevarle sus libros.

-He tenido que salir un momento y venir a la enfermería. Donde, por cierto, he tenido la mala suerte de toparme con ese insufrible de Malfoy. ¿Puedes creer que…

-¿Estás enferma? –le cortó.

-¿Qué? –ella parecía confusa. Acababa de perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Te han mandado a la enfermería. ¿Es que estás enferma?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo un ligero catarro. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Me alegro –el chico le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo indicándole que debían seguir caminando. -¿Sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte esta noche.

-¿El qué? –la muchacha se sonrojó al notar la mirada tan intensa que él le estaba dirigiendo.

-Es un secreto. Estoy seguro de que te gustará. ¿Qué me dices?

El chico frenó su paso y se detuvo junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Hermione ni siquiera se dirigían a su sala común. Lo mismo que tampoco se paró a pensar cómo era posible que Nott supiera su ubicación si los slytherins jamás se habían mezclado con los gryffindors hasta ese preciso momento, con ellos dos.

-¿Nos vemos entonces esta noche? ¿Después de la cena?

Él seguía sonriéndole y, por alguna razón que la privilegiada inteligencia de Hermione era incapaz de descubrir, aquello la incomodaba y le hacía sentirse como una verdadera estúpida. ¿Desde cuándo sus incisivos y premolares tenían ese efecto y ese poder sobre ella? Tendría que hablar seriamente con McGonagall sobre eso.

-¿Hermione?

La castaña dio un respingo.

-Sí. Nos veremos esta noche después de la cena. ¿En la estatua de la valquiria del tercer piso?

La sonrisa del muchacho se ensanchó.

-Perfecto. –le tendió los libros y mientras ella los tomaba de sus manos, Nott aprovechó para besarla en la mejilla. Sin darle gran importancia, se giró de nuevo hacia el pasillo y se marchó por él, advirtiéndole a Hermione que no llegara tarde.

Ella se quedó paralizada frente al retrato con su mano derecha apoyada en la mejilla, asegurándose a sí misma que tendría que hacer un análisis en profundidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y así lo hizo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Adónde vas, Hermione? –el grupo al completo se giró hacia la castaña.

Hermione maldijo en silencio a Ronald Weasley por ser tan bocazas y entrometido, creía que podría escabullirse del resto de los gryffindors sin que se dieran cuenta y acudir a su cita (_cita no, reunión) _con Theodore, pero estaba claro que no iba a ser todo tan fácil. No, si cierto pelirrojo entrometido no paraba de controlarle cada paso que daba.

-Cosas de mujeres, Ron.

Él enarcó una ceja interrogativa y estuvo a punto de seguir con interrogatorio si no hubiese sido por Ginny, que en seguida salió al rescate de su amiga. Cosa por la que Hermione le estaría eternamente agradecida.

-Vamos, Ron. No seas pesado. No querrás que entre en _"detalles", _¿verdad?–agudizó su voz y elevó las dos cejas. Su hermano pareció comprenderlo casi al instante, antes de poner cara de asco.

-No, no. Claro que no.

Después de un par de minutos más discutiendo si alguien debería acompañar a Hermione o no, la castaña consiguió deshacerse de sus amigos y presentarse en el pasillo del tercer piso, junto a la estatua de la valquiria. Justo antes de la cena, había conseguido verse con la directora y hablar con ella sobre los avances que estaba consiguiendo con el slytherin. La castaña se calló un par de detalles, como por ejemplo las caricias furtivas que solían tener Nott y ella en la biblioteca, cuando podían camuflarse de simples descuidos. No es que hubieran ido muy allá. Roces inocentes, los había catalogado ella todas aquellas veces en las que sus manos volvían a tocarse, pero que por alguna razón le hacían respirar más deprisa y cuya razón le impedía confesárselo a la bruja.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione?, _se reprendió. El juego se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso con Nott y ahora aquella cita furtiva en los pasillos del colegio… _¡No! ¡Esa no era ella! _

Un brazo le rodeó la cintura desde atrás y la engulló hasta las sombras detrás de la estatua. Hermione pudo notar el cuerpo de un chico tras ella, antes de que le dieran la vuelta y se viera impedida a hablar porque unos labios bloqueaban su propia boca. Ante su sorpresa, la gryffindor abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo sólo para toparse con los ojos azul cielo de Nott. Él la estaba besando, pidiéndole permiso con su lengua para poder profundizar el beso, para dárselo todo y quitarle aún más.

Hermione se lo dio.

La primera vez que notó una lengua ajena en su boca se sorprendió por la sensación tan nueva que todo su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Al cabo de unos momentos, esa sorpresa fue sustituida por la curiosidad que le gritaba una y otra vez que ella también debería explorar. Las manos de Nott alrededor de su cintura, la acercaron aún más a él hasta que ambos se pudieron notar mutuamente. Era su primera vez, su primer beso, notó Theodore y aquello no hizo más que servir de aliciente y afrodisiaco para que continuara con aquella danza infernal entre una serpiente y un león. Debilitándose el león, rindiéndose a él, moldeándose en sus manos, envenenándose con su lengua…

-Nott –susurró ella cuando se separó un momento para coger aire y, quizás, recuperar un poco de cordura.

-Llámame Theodore –le contestó él contra sus labios.

-Theodore… alguien puede venir y vernos…

Él se separó un poco más de ella y asintió un par de veces, aún aturdido por el beso y la separación entre ambos.

-Claro. Ven conmigo, sé de un sitio –la agarró de la mano y la arrastró pasillo abajo, hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione bajó escalones sin ver una sola escalera, sorteó grupos enteros de alumnos sin apenas oír sus voces… no podía pensar en nada que no fuera aquel beso que acababa de darse con Nott. Una serpiente. Un slytherin. Una víctima de su engaño. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal, pero por alguna razón decidió que más tarde arreglaría cuentas con su Dios.

El muchacho susurró algo en latín a una gárgola de la pared y, en seguida, ésta se abrió dando paso a un corto pasillo oscuro. Nott tiró de ella y recorrieron el pasillo hasta que entraron en una pequeña salita de piedra con un par de sofás y sillones y una chimenea apagada.

-¿Qué sitio es este? –preguntó la chica mientras Theo sacaba su varita y dirigía una pequeña llama hasta la chimenea que prendió con fuerza iluminándolo todo por completo.

-No sé lo que sería antes, pero mis amigos y yo lo descubrimos en primero un día que nos dio por explorar por ahí. Ya sabes cómo somos los chicos con esas cosas –se encogió de hombros.

-Y si los demás también lo saben, ¿no se les ocurrirá pasarse por aquí?

-No lo creo –Theo sonrió. –He dejado a Crabble y a Goyle sentados en mi sala común jugando a las cartas y Malfoy y Zabini deben de estar por ahí con alguna chica. Estamos solos y así nos vamos a quedar.

El brillo en sus ojos le dijo a Hermione que aquello no se iba a quedar sólo en el beso que se habían dado en el pasillo. Se estremeció.

Nott volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, besándola de nuevo y conduciéndola a ciegas hacia el sofá que tenía a sus espaldas. Cuando las partes traseras de sus rodillas chocó contra el mueble, Hermione perdió pie y cayó sobre los cojines, quedando atrapada entre éstos y el cuerpo del slytherin.

-Theodore… espera –el chico deslizó una mano bajo la falda de ella. -¡Espera!

Él se separó y la miró interrogante. Ella sonrió avergonzada, buscando desesperada cualquier excusa que le diera un poco de tiempo para pensar.

-¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? –preguntó él.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es sólo que…

-Estás nerviosa –se quitó de encima de la chica y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Ella asintió. –Bien. ¿Por qué no voy por un poco de agua y te relajas? No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras, Hermione.

Ella volvió a asentir en silencio y siguió con la mirada todos y cada uno de los pasos del slytherin hasta que se internó en el pasillo y salió por la apertura de la pared. La gryffindor enterró su cara entre sus manos y maldijo en lo que se había convertido. ¿Acaso iba a venderse de aquella manera por esta misión? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser la correcta Hermione Granger y se había convertido en una mentirosa y una ramera?

_¡Por Morgana! _

El ruido de pared abriéndose de nuevo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó el rostro esperando ver de nuevo a Nott y se quedó sin habla cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el castaño el que acababa de entrar por esa puerta.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-¡Malfoy!

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, horrorizado, como si esperara más compañía tras él. A Hermione se le heló la sangre en las venas cuando, efectivamente, escuchó más voces provenientes del pasillo.

-Escóndete –susurró el chico.

-¿Qué? –la gryffindor se puso en pie de un salto, mirando a todos lados desesperada. -¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde…

-¡A la pared! –le urgió el rubio, poniéndose tras ella y empujándola hasta la pared del fondo, junto a la chimenea.

Ella se giró para mirarlo de frente, a tiempo de ver cómo él sacaba su varita del bolsillo interior de su capa. Miles de pensamientos contradictorios y miedos se agolparon en la garganta de Hermione.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Granger! Si te pillan aquí estás muerta, ¿entiendes?

Sin esperar una respuesta, Draco lanzó el conjuro contra la leona. Al principio ninguno de los dos notó nada, pero poco a poco el color de la ropa y la piel de Hermione iba cambiando, adquiriendo el gris ennegrecido de las piedras de la pared. Confundiéndose por completo con ellas. Antes de que Draco pudiera alejarse mucho de ella, lo agarró por la capa y le susurró:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy?

Él se giró lo suficiente para mirarla por encima del hombro, aunque en realidad lo único que viera ante sí fueran la pared y la chimenea.

-Porque nadie salvo yo va a tener el placer de tenerte entre sus manos y espachurrarte como a un insecto, Granger. Por eso.

En el mismo instante en el que el resto de la cuadrilla de slytherin entró en la estancia, Draco se zafó de la chica y se dirigió a ellos, altivo y orgulloso. El rey de las serpientes en su máximo apogeo.

-Vaya Draco, ¡qué amable por tu parte haber encendido el fuego para nosotros! –Blaise sin más ceremonia, se dirigió al sillón más cercano y se dejó caer en él.

Draco volvió a guardar su varita bajo la capa y echó una ojeada a los cinco slytherins que estaban con él. Pansy no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero ahora mismo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para imaginarse cómo esa serpiente se colaría entre sus sábanas aquella noche. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Esa entrometida de Granger estaba con ellos, escuchándolo todo, y eso podría llevarlos a la ruina.

De repente reparó en uno de sus amigos, parecía nervioso y decepcionado. Draco sonrió de medio lado, venenoso…

-¿Buscas a alguien Nott?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A Marie le hicieron falta toda la santa paciencia que poseía y más de un empujón para poder despertar a Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¡Vamos, chica! ¡Despierta!

-¿Hmmm? –la gryffindor abrió los ojos un momento, aún nublados por el sueño, y los volvió a cerrar, girando sobre sí misma. Dándole la espalda a Marie y al resto de doncellas que ya estaban vestidas en el dormitorio.

-No me hagas esto, Hermione. Tienes menos de cinco minutos para vestirte y salir ahí fuera antes de que ese bruto venga a por ti a sacarte a rastras. Tenemos compañía. Hace menos de una hora han llegado cuatro hombres y una mujer, antiguos slytherins. Y estoy segura de que ella era Parkinson.

Al escuchar aquello, Hermione abrió los ojos hasta su máximo. Draco no mentía cuando le dijo anoche que Nott y los demás vendrían. Su peor pesadilla acababa de hacerse realidad y a ella ya no le quedaban fuerzas para lidiar con ella.

* * *

_¿Qué os aparecido? ¿Ha merecido la pena esperar? _

_La primera parte entre Hermione y Draco me ha gustado especialmente escribilar. No sé porqué :P_

_A partir del próximo capítulo ya empieza la verdadera acción y me parece que voy a tener que cambiar un poco la manera de postearlos... ya os contaré. _

_Un besito... y recordad que los Reviews salvan gatitos y me alegran el día. :D  
_


	10. Sumisión

**Volví.**

**SIIIIIIIIII! **

**Siento el retraso pero estoy hasta arriba con la facultad y cosas varias. Pero aquí sigo, al pie del cañón. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO. **

**Por cierto, carmilla_nix me dejaste en el review la dirección de tu email, pero fanfiction lo borra. Debes dejármelo así: correobonito arroba Hotmail punto com y así no tengo ningún problema en contestarte y que hablemos sobre la historia. Además os invito a todas las anónimas que también me lo dejéis para que os pueda contestar los reviews. **

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. **

**Un besito nenas (y nenes) **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El silencio se había vuelto demasiado incómodo como para seguir manteniéndolo. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, mientras Pansy, sentada en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que estaba Malfoy, se miraba distraídamente las uñas, tratando de llamar la atención de Draco.

El rubio no podía apartar la mirada de la chimenea frente a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre esta noche, Malfoy? –le espetó Zabini, levantándose de su asiento y sacando una pequeña petaca de debajo de la capa. La abrió y le dio un sorbo rápido antes de hacer una mueca al tragar el líquido. –Creía que tenías algo importante que decirnos. Fuiste tú quién convocó esta reunión.

Draco lo miró sin moverse de su sitio. El brillo de sus ojos bastó para callarlos a todos.

-Las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba –siseó lentamente, calibrando la velocidad y el todo espeso y venenoso que imprimía a cada una de sus palabras. –Hemos sufrido un pequeño… _infortunio. _Lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de todo esto y volvamos a las mazmorras, creo que los chicos del equipo tenían algo preparado para esta noche.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…

-¿Ah no? –Draco cambió su centro de atención a un par de ojos azules a su derecha. –Y dinos, Nott. ¿Por qué no crees que sea una buena idea?

El chico pareció confuso. Algo no marchaba bien y ese algo era tan evidente que en poco tiempo, incluso Crabble podría deducir de qué se trataba. Draco tenía que sacarlos a todos de allí antes de que a esa _sangresucia_ se le ocurriera la genial idea de empezar a hacer ruiditos que pudieran delatarla. Delatarlos. A ambos.

-Es obvio que tenías algo que decirnos, Malfoy. Tú mismo me lo dijiste anoche. Algo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro. Y si ha ocurrido algo que te impida contárnoslo, a nosotros, tu círculo de confianza, mientras estamos bien incomunicados del resto de este maldito castillo, es algo grave y creo que deberíamos saberlo de todos modos.

-Sin que sirva de precedente, pero Theodore tiene razón Draco. Deberíamos saberlo.

-¡No! –el chico se puso en pie, enfurecido.

Pansy se levantó también y se agarró de su brazo, intentando tranquilizarle. De un movimiento rápido, Malfoy se la quitó de encima haciéndola caer de nuevo al sillón.

-He dicho que hoy no diré nada y no pienso hacerlo. No es muy buena idea que sigáis contradiciéndome. Volved a la Sala Común, sabréis lo que tengo que deciros a su debido tiempo.

-Pero Malfoy…

-¡Fuera!

Crabble, Goyle y Zabini intercambiaron una mirada rápida que bien podría traducirse por _"vayámonos antes de que la serpiente salga a cazar". _Murmuraron algo rápido, frases de cortesía que dejaban bien claro quién mandaba en aquella habitación pequeña y asfixiante, y se largaron por el mismo sitio que habían llegado. Nott fue más duro de pelar. Él y Malfoy sostuvieron una pequeña guerra silenciosa de miradas que no pasó desapercibida ni para Hermione ni mucho menos para Pansy.

-Vete, Nott. Déjanos algo de intimidad, ¿quieres?

El castaño la miró interrogante, sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería la muchacha con aquello. Cuando la incomprensión se disipó, alternó su mirada entre ambos, ofendido.

-¿Un calentón, Malfoy? ¿Todo esto por un simple calentón? –recogió su capa del respaldo del sofá y se la echó al hombro. –Buena jugada, Malfoy, pero esto no va a quedarse así.

-Claro que no, Nott –susurró mientras su compañero cruzaba de nuevo el muro que lo devolvía a los pasillos de piedra del castillo. –Puedes apostar a que no.

Cuando la gárgola volvió a su sitio, Draco giró noventa grados en el momento preciso en el que Pansy le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y atrapaba sus labios con los suyos. El rubio se dejó llevar un par de minutos, tiempo en el que saboreó, acarició y pellizcó todo lo que se le puso a mano, que no fue poco. Un movimiento, rápido y sutil junto a la chimenea, lo sacó del hedonismo al que se había visto arrastrado. Una vez más, apartó el cuerpo menudo de Parkinson del suyo. La rechazó.

-Tú también deberías irte.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas.

Pansy lo miró indignada.

-Te juro que como no estés bromeando…

-¿Qué harás? –Malfoy se alejó de ella un par de pasos y se dirigió a la chimenea. Por alguna extraña razón que Pansy no podía adivinar, el fuego surtía una especie de hechizo hipnótico en su compañero.

-Si salgo por esa puerta olvídate de venir a buscarme nunca más. Y esta vez va en serio, Draco. No pienso estar ahí como una idiota cada vez que a _ti_ te apetezca –se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y se afianzó al sueño. –He dicho.

-¿Has terminado?

-Sí. –Pansy dudó. –Creo que sí.

-Bien. Ahora lárgate.

A espaldas del chico, la slytherin levantó la mano derecha como desahogo de su frustración. Se sentía ultrajada y humillada. _¿Cómo podía hablarle así? ¡A ella! _Cerró la mano en un puño, amenazante, pero ese rubio engreído ni siquiera se giró, a sabiendas de que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo, de tocarle… Podía llegar a ser tan débil cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy que se odió profundamente por ello. Ella podría elegir al chico que quisiera de todo Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, era una slytherin, una Parkinson y, si las cosas iban tal y como lo tenía planeado, una futura mortífaga. Ella había elegido a Malfoy y no al revés. Selección natural, el macho alfa… era perfectamente comprensible que un Malfoy fuera la primera opción para ella. Entonces… _¿qué diablos había salido mal? Si se llegaba a saber que Draco la repudiaba de aquella manera… _

-Está bien. Hablaremos de esto cuando te calmes y tengas las cosas claras.

No esperó respuesta. La muchacha dio media vuelta, enérgica, y siguió los pasos de las otras serpientes.

Draco volvió a respirar.

-Ya puedes salir, Granger –cogió otra vez su varita, apuntó y recitó el contrahechizo.

La gryffindor volvió a recuperar su color normal al cabo de unos instantes. Desde la pared, miró a Malfoy con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y la sorpresa, más pálida de lo normal.

-Eres una estúpida, ¿sabes lo cerca que has estado de que te descubrieran?

Hermione lo miró aún desorientada y sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Las piernas le temblaban y, sin poder controlarlo, sentía como poco a poco el miedo que minutos antes la había paralizado, ahora la estaba absorbiendo y la estaba descomponiendo por dentro.

-Gracias –susurró desde el sillón. Tuvo que colocar la cabeza entre las piernas para evitar el mareo.

Malfoy se acercó hasta ella y se colocó frente a sus piernas.

-Vaya, Granger, cualquiera diría que eres toda una experta en esto del espionaje. Recomponte de una vez. Eres patética.

Ella se enderezó un momento y le miró con todo el odio que aún albergaba.

-Perdóname, Malfoy, pero no, no estoy acostumbrada a codearme con asesinos y terroristas. ¿O debería decir _futuros _asesinos y terroristas?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Di lo que quieras, Granger, pero procura no decirlo demasiado alto o empezarás a tener problemas. Y ahora vas a decirme qué cojones hacías tú aquí. –al ver el ligero temblor en los labios de Hermione agregó: -y vas a contarme la verdad _sangresucia_. Si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Di con esta sala por casualidad hace un par de horas.

_¿Por qué mentía? _

-Mientes… -siseó.

_Claro que lo hacía. _

Aunque no llegaba a comprender por qué. Había sido Theodore quién la había traído a esa sala oculta del castillo. Theodore quién la había dejado sola justo momentos de que llegaran los otros. Theodore quién había insistido en que lo acompañara. Theodore quién la había besado como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. Theodore quién la había tocado. Theodore quién la había abandonado allí a su suerte…

No era estúpida. Hermione Jane Granger podía ser muchas cosas en este mundo salvo estúpida, por eso sabía que había algo muy extraño en todo eso. Algo que no encajaba en el puzzle. Su sentido arácnido no paraba de pitar en lo referente a Nott. Un pitido que le impedía ver y oír nada más a su alrededor.

-Os habéis reunido por la última aparición de mortífagos en el Callejón Diagón, ¿verdad? Sabéis algo, tenéis algo que ver…

-Deja de decir estupideces, Granger.

-¿Estupideces, Malfoy? ¡Por Morgana! Tengo que salir de aquí, necesito pensar.

La gryffindor se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta de salida antes de que la mano pálida de Malfoy alrededor de su brazo le cortara el paso. Ella se volvió indignada y se revolvió, en un vano intento por soltarse del agarre. Por desgracia para ella, el chico había previsto el ataque de furia y estaba preparado para él.

-Más te vale no decir nada de lo que has visto aquí, Granger.

Ella entornó los ojos, desafiante.

-¿Ver qué, Malfoy?

Abriendo los ojos, sorprendido por la nueva actitud de ella, Draco la soltó poco a poco, retrocediendo medio paso para tener mejor ángulo de visión de aquella leona.

-Aprendes rápido, Granger…

La mirada que el slytherin le dedicó la puso nerviosa. Por un minúsculo momento, Hermione habría jurado que a Draco Malfoy, el ególatra, narcisista y prefecto candidato para futuro Hitler del mundo mágico, se le había colado, casi de improviso, una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado entre los labios. Y por extraño que le pareciera, y por mucho que su mente racional le gritara que aquello no podía ser posible… aquella sonrisa no era ni mordaz ni sardónica. Era de algo más y Hermione no estaba muy segura de querer ponerle un adjetivo con el que la pudiera calificar.

Sin decir una sola palabra más. Hermione le dio la espalda, con un pequeño gruñido de frustración por la condescendencia con la que aquel futuro mortífago la estaba tratando, y salió por la apertura en el muro de piedra. Sin decir nada, sin volver la vista atrás. Decidida a no darla a Malfoy tal satisfacción…

_Si él supiera en lo que estaba metida… otro hipogrifo cantaría… _

En la soledad de la habitación secreta de los slytherins, Draco maldecía lo cerca que había estado…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No le extrañó demasiado llegar a la Sala Común de gryffindor y encontrarse a prácticamente todos sus amigos allí reunidos. Junto al fuego, susurrando e inclinados, de manera casi instintiva, sobre lo que Ginny tenía entre las manos. Antes de acercase a ellos, Hermione trató de respirar hondo un par de veces. Necesitaba despejarse, deja de lado todos los sentimientos encontrados que ahora mismo se debatían en su interior. Ninguno de ellos podía sospechar nada. No había ocurrido nada. Hermione no había estado rodeada de serpientes venenosas, ni mucho menos había sido tentada a morder la manzana. No. Ella sólo había estado fuera haciendo… cualquier cosa. Lo que fuera. Menos en aquella sala horrible de las mazmorras, besándose con Nott, espiando a los futuros mortífagos.

La castaña se acercó desde atrás, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón escarlata y se puso de puntillas, dispuesta a echarle ella también un ojo a lo que quiera que estuvieran mirando.

El rostro asustado de un duende le devolvió la mirada antes de desaparecer en una de las esquinas de la foto.

Sin duda algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –conscientes por primera vez de que ella había vuelto, los chicos se giraron y miraron a Hermione alarmados.

La chica se asustó.

-Hola Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? –la castaña rehuyó la mirada de Neville.

Algo dentro de ella se revolvió… él seguía siendo tan puro e inocente. Pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico desgarbado y algo despistado que era Neville Longbotton no había cambiado.

-Tenía cosas que hacer para McGonagall, -contestó. En seguida cambió el tema y volvió a lo que le interesaba. -¿Qué me he perdido?

-Hace una hora que ha llegado una lechuza –le contestó Ron apartando el codo del apoyabrazos del sillón para que su amiga pudiera sentarse. El chico le pasó El Profeta. –Bill me ha mandado el periódico. Por lo visto, McGonagall ha prohibido que entren publicaciones del exterior, por eso no habías recibido el periódico los últimos días. Es horrible Hermione. Los mortífagos han saqueado Gringotts.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser…

-Puede y es, Mione –Lavender se levantó del suelo y se acercó un poco más al círculo. –No me imagino lo que está ocurriendo fuera, pero debe ser un caos. –Instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma y perdió su mirada entre las llamas. –Mi hermana entra el año que viene a Hogwarts, es una niña. ¿Y si corre peligro ahí fuera, mientras nosotros estamos aquí bien protegidos? ¿Y mis padres?

Todos guardaron silencio ante tal muestra de sinceridad. Si hubiera que definir a Lavender Brown con una sola palabra, seguramente todos escogerían _superficialidad. _Por eso, escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras, comprender su angustia, sentir su dolor… los dejó a todos atónitos y sin palabras de consuelo.

Hermione también se arrebujó un poco más contra el sillón, apretando con fuerza el papel que tenía entre las manos. Ron le pasó el brazo por los hombros, con la intención de reconfortarla y aliviarle un poco de la pesadez que debía de estar consumiéndola por dentro. Aquel simple gesto la hundió un poco más.

-No creo que debamos sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas –se obligó a decir. Alguien debía ser la voz que velara por el grupo, que los mantuviera unidos. –Posiblemente no sea tan malo como aquí aparece. Ya sabéis que los periodistas siempre tienden a exagerar los hechos.

-Hermione, tú misma sabes lo complicado que es irrumpir en Grigotts. Desde que alguien trató de robar la piedra filosofal hace seis años, las medidas se intensificaron. Aquello se convirtió en una fortaleza con magia de duende por todos lados. Magia muy poderosa, seguramente. ¿De verdad crees que exageran al decir ahí que ahora Voldemort tiene vía libre para entrar donde le apetezca?

Ella no dijo nada. En el fondo sabía que Harry tenía toda la razón.

-¿Dice qué se llevaron?

-No. Los duendes morirían antes de decir nada. Ni siquiera creo que ellos mismo lo sepan.

-Por Morgana…

Ron la apretó un poco más, atrayéndola hasta donde él estaba. De repente la castaña se sintió terriblemente casada, el peso de lo vivido aquel día le empezaba a pasar factura.

-Casi todos los chicos han recibido ya carta de sus padres para que pasen las navidades en la escuela –Ginny se acercó a Harry por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. –No he parado de oírselo a todos. Están preocupados y no le culpo. Algo pasa y nadie nos quiere decir lo que es.

-Si de verdad algo importante pasara, Ginny. Los profesores ya nos hubieran dicho algo –Hermione se enderezó y se acercó al fuego para poder leer el artículo al completo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura.

-¿Y si te equivocas, Hermione?

La castaña apartó un momento los ojos del periódico y los dirigió a la pareja. Harry la miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos verdes que eran capaces de traspasarla, haciéndola sentirse pequeña, muy pequeña.

Un trozo más de su alma se partió y se perdió. Debería contarles a todos lo que estaba haciendo, cómo estaba trabajando para Dumbledore y McGonagall con la intención de pillar a alguna de las serpientes y descubrir algo que ayudara a La Orden a terminar con Voldemort de una vez. Sopesó sus opciones durante un par de segundos. Si se lo decía corría tres riesgos. El primero es que no la creyeran y se rieran de ella; el segundo, que sí que lo hicieran y la obligaran a abandonar esa estúpida misión por ser demasiado peligrosa; la tercera, que comprendieran el gran engaño al que los tenía sometidos y se enfadaran.

Ninguna le convenció.

Nada.

Por lo que en lugar de confesarse ante ellos, decidió que ya arreglaría cuentas más tardes con alguien superior. En vez de eso, su respuesta fue otra. Con la voz temblorosa y tirando el periódico al fuego, añadió:

-Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a reunir al Ejército de Dumbledore.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre los cojines del sofá verde que había en la Sala Común de Slytherin. A aquellas horas de la tarde, las serpientes tenían mejores cosas que hacer que estar encerradas en su madriguera, por lo que Draco agradeció en silencio la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba allí. Llevaba un par de días sufriendo una jaqueca horrible que no disminuía y que lo tenía de un humor de perros.

Algo lo alarmó. Algo primigenio e instintivo. Cada vez que cerraba los malditos ojos volvía a recrease ante sí la escena de hacía un par de días, cuando había pillado a esa asquerosa _sangresucia _fisgoneando donde no debía.

_La ayudaste para quedarte tú con la gloria de destruirla, _se dijo. _Si hubieras sido un estúpido imprudente, tendrías que haberla compartido con Zabini y Pansy, quizás también con Nott… No. Granger era suya, lo sabía. _

¿Entonces por qué tenía que repetírselo una y mil veces cada vez que se la cruzaba por los pasillos y ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado?

La herida del hombro aún no le había sanado. Ese inútil de Goyle había apuntado mal en el bosque mientras practicaban magia oscura y el resultado había sido una maldición impactando directamente contra su hombro. No se curaba, no empeoraba. Simplemente seguía ahí, molestándole y jodiéndole la vida. Justo como hacía Granger.

Unas manos menudas y frías le acariciaron el rostro, parándose justo sobre su sien, donde empezó a moverse en círculos. Lentamente, Draco sonrió. Al menos, el dolor de cabeza parecía menguar ligeramente.

-Creí que dijiste que no ibas a estar ahí para mí otra vez –siseó con sorna.

-Me he cansado de esperar a que vengas a pedirme perdón. Llevas dos días paseándote por el castillo como un alma en pena. ¿Tan fuerte te ha dado esta vez?

Draco no dijo nada, mientras las manos de Pansy seguían haciendo su trabajo recorriéndolo cuello abajo, colándose descaradamente bajo su camisa.

-Deberías ir a ver a Madame Promfrey. Quizás ella pueda darte algo contra la jaqueca –soltó de repente. Si Draco no la conociera mejor, juraría que estaba preocupada.

-Esa vieja loca no va a tocarme ni un pelo, Parkinson.

Las manos de Pansy temblaron. ¿Acaso usar su apellido era una forma de decirle que lo suyo se había acabado?

-Bueno… _Malfoy _–escupió apartando rápidamente las manos de él. –A veces hay que ceder y saber aprovechar los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de los demás.

Lentamente, Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y le devolvió a la morena una mirada gris, vacía y carente de todo tipo de expresión. Ella estaba dolida por su actitud indiferente y a él, sinceramente, le importaba una mierda lo que esa Parkinson pudiera sentir o dejar de hacerlo. Y menos cuando tenía cosas tan acuciantes en la mente como poner en su sitio a cierta leona descarriada que se había salido del redil.

-¿Sabes, Pansy? –giró sobre mismo, quedando bocabajo y frente a la muchacha –Empiezas a molestarme, ¿por qué no te pierdes un rato y haces cualquier gilipollez de las tuyas? ¿Has visto a Greengrass por ahí? Quizás a ella no le de por hablar tanto.

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó un gritito de indignación.

-Vete a la mier…

Con una velocidad que la asustó y le hizo dejar la frase a medio camino, Draco sacó el brazo de debajo de su cuerpo y la agarró a ella por la muñeca, apretando tanto que la slytherin no tardó en retorcerse y gemir de dolor. Un par de alumnos de tercero que estaban allí, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Cuando un Malfoy estaba de tan mal humor, lo mejor era quitarse de su camino si no querías que a ti también te cayera el vendaval.

-Termina esa frase –la amenazó. En su rostro ya no quedaba una pizca de comprensión.

-Lo… lo siento, Draco. Suéltame.

Lo hizo. Lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Deberías aprender a cuidar tu lengua, Parkinson. Que te hayas colado un par de veces entre mis sábanas no te da ningún poder sobre mí –siseó. –Recuérdalo.

Asqueado, Malfoy se levantó del sofá y salió de la Sala Común de nuevo a los pasillos del castillo. Cuando pasó por su lado, el rubio ni se dignó a lanzarle una mirada rápida de compasión.

Nada.

Draco vagó un buen rato por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Las escaleras cambiantes le ayudaron en cierta manera a evadirse un rato y no tener que buscar excusas ni un destino fijo al que acudir. En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era poder evadirse de todo y de todos. Los dolores de cabeza habían ido a más desde que antes de que empezara su último curso en Hogwarts, su madre le dijo que el Señor Oscuro lo haría uno de sus mortífagos antes de que abandonara la escuela. Después del fiasco en el Ministerio de Magia en quinto curso, en el que La Orden del Fénix irrumpió en medio del encuentro entre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y San Potter, arruinando así los planes de las tropas tenebrosas de Voldemort, su padre, y por ende su familia, había caído en una especie de desgracia silenciosa, latente, que sólo él podría subsanar demostrándole a todos lo valioso que era para la causa.

No es que no quisiera entrar a formar parte de los mortífagos, porque no era así. Él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería poder salir de allí y convertirse al fin el alguien que todos temieran, alguien que callara más de una boca con actos, que apagara más de una vida con su varita… El único problema es que era pronto, _demasiado _pronto.

Aún ensimismado, Draco chocó contra algo o alguien. La mata de pelo castaño y los ojos azules que lo recibieron no ayudaron a mejorar su humor.

-Nott –murmuró sorprendido. -¿Adónde vas?

El chico levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia a dónde vaya o deje de ir.

Draco lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera irse demasiado lejos.

-Te equivocas. Sí que es de mi incumbencia, sobre todo si no paras de juntarte con impuras. He oído que tu padre sigue en paradero desconocido… no creo que tu actitud le guste demasiado a quién tú ya sabes…

Theodore se quedó inmóvil, demasiado impresionado por lo que su compañero acababa de insinuar. Percibiendo sus pensamientos, Draco lo soltó, sonriendo de lado ante la actitud que había conseguido despertar en el siempre taciturno Theodore Nott.

-Bien. Creo que Pansy estaba esperándote en la Sala Común. No creo que le guste mucho que la hagas esperar.

Sin esperar respuesta, Draco dio media vuelta y recorrió de nuevo el camino por el que había venido, intrigado por saber adónde se dirigía Nott. Tras un par de minutos pensándolo, llegó a la conclusión de que sólo podía haber un lugar con el que se reuniría con esa asquerosa _sangresucia _de Granger.

La biblioteca.

Madame Pince lo miró gravemente desde detrás de sus enormes gafas. Él le devolvió su cordialidad con una mirada condescendiente y el labio superior contraído en una expresión de asco. Luego siguió su camino internándose entre las enormes filas de estanterías llenas de libros. A esas horas y a esas alturas de curso, básicamente el principio, no es que hubiera muchos alumnos en las mesas. Un par de gryffindors, media docena de hufflepuffs y alguno más de ravenclaws. Ninguno que vistiera el verde y el plata. A pesar de todo, esa _sabelotodo _tenía que estar por algún lado, lo sabía. Podía… _olerla. _

_¡Ah! Allí estaba… _

Draco se acercó desde atrás, observando atentamente como ella conjuraba con su varita a fin de coger un par de libros de las baldas más altas e inaccesibles. A menos de medio metro de ella, Hermione aún no había reparado en su presencia. Ajena, distraída, expuesta, indefensa…

El slytherin estiró la mano y rozó el brazo desnudo de ella con la yema de los dedos. La piel de la gryffindor se erizó, pero por extraño que resultara, ella pareció relajarse, como si esperara aquella caricia, como si de verdad no le molestara. Draco siguió ascendiendo hasta rozar su hombro por encima de la blusa, al tiempo que se acercaba un paso más, tan cerca, que su aliento barría lentamente su coronilla castaña.

-Nunca creía que fueras tan sensitiva, Granger. Apenas te he tocado y ya tienes todo el cuerpo excitado.

La chica se volvió con cara de horror, que no hizo más que aumentar cuando vio confirmadas sus sospechas. Draco Malfoy era la persona que la había abordado y tocado. _¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Maldita estúpida! _

En un acto instintivo, le dio un empellón, separándole de ella un par de metros, aprovechando la confusión para alejarse ella un par de pasos más.

-¿Qué narices te crees que estabas haciendo, Malfoy?

Él la miró con sorna, enseñándole los dientes blancos y brillantes, siseando de manera exagerada. Provocándola.

-Es obvio, Granger. Me tomo lo que me debes.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Me lo debes, _sangresucia. _

Ella alzó la varita y la interpuso entre ambos, protegiéndose de aquella mirada inquisitiva y venenosa que se le había clavado hasta el fondo del alma. Por mucho que se duchara, tenía la sensación de que jamás podría librarse de la pestilencia y del roce de Malfoy sobre su piel.

-Yo… yo no te debo nada –consiguió decir.

Él la seguía mirando impasible, aparentemente ajeno a que ella lo estuviera amenazando con una varita.

-Claro que me lo debes, _sangre… _

-¡Juro por Morgana que si vuelves a llamarme eso, no tendrás lengua con la volver a llamármelo una tercera vez!

-No estabas tan brava hace un par de días, cuando caritativamente te salvé de un buen lío. No eres idiota Granger, ¿qué crees que te pasaría si le cuento a los demás o a Snape que estabas allí, escuchándonos, escondida tras un hechizo camaleónico?

-Es tu palabra contra la mía –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en aquellos momentos. _¡Inútil! _

-¿Acaso crees que importa?

No. Claro que no lo hacía.

Poco a poco, el brazo de Hermione comenzó a perder fuerza y la decisión de su rostro se esfumó de un plumazo. Draco la miró desde el otro extremo y volvió a acercarse a ella, con cuidado esta vez de no tocarla en absoluto.

-Así me gusta, Granger. Puede que tengas algo de cerebro después de todo –el rubio observó con satisfacción cómo las manos de ella se contraían en un puño. –Dime lo que hacías en aquella habitación. ¿Quién te llevó?

Ella lo miró desde abajo. La diferencia de estatura entre los dos era lo suficientemente pronunciada como para que ella tuviera que doblar el cuello para poder mirarlo al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. Él volvió a subir su mano y la cerró alrededor de su cuello, sin ejercer presión, acariciando, deleitándose…

-La encontré por casualidad.

-Mientes –ella temblaba y eso le obligaba a prolongar el contacto. –No volveré a repetírtelo.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar en medio del silencio de la biblioteca. Sin duda, ante tal estruendo, Madame Pince iría a ver lo que ocurría, pero en ese caso, ¿cómo lo explicaría ella? ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera agarrada a Malfoy, tan cerca el uno del otro?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? –ella lo miró con los ojos fríos, llenos de odio.

-Te odio, Granger, y voy a hacer lo imposible por amargarte la vida lo que nos quede aquí dentro –la soltó, como si de repente su piel quemara. –Fuera ya será otro cantar. Si quieres que me quede callado, más te vale hacer todo cuanto diga. De ahora en adelante, vas a hacer todo cuanto diga. Sumisión, Granger. Con eso es con lo que me vas a pagar. Sumisión absoluta, cómo y cuándo diga. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella le respondió con odio y desprecio.

-Como desees –susurró.

En su interior, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no se sentiría tan mal usando a Malfoy para sus propósitos como lo haría con Nott. Llevaba años soportando las vejaciones y maltratos de aquel _snob _engreído. Esta era la oportunidad que Hermione tanto había rezado por recibir. Él la conduciría hasta El Señor Tenebroso y La Orden se encargaría del resto. Esa serpiente saborearía el Edén prohibido junto a ella y sería, sin saberlo, la manzana que pudriría todo el cesto de Voldemort.

_¡Maldito Malfoy! Si quería jugar, jugarían… _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Chan chan chan… _

_Cómo habréis podido observar, he cambiado un poco el sistema de posteo. Ya no son capítulos divididos entre pasado y presente. Serán uno u otro dependiendo de lo que exija el guión. Es necesario, gente. Sino la historia tardaría años en avanzar. _

_Bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Malfoy? Dios… Este hombre es demasiado sexy. _

_Un beso nenas. Y ya sabéis. Si queréis hacerme feliz… dadle al GO y contadme qué os ha parecido en una review. _

_BESOS!_


	11. Un Explicación

**Sé que más de uno se va a llevar una gran desilusión cuando abra el capítulo y vea que no es una nueva actualización. Mi intención con esto es explicaros por qué llevo tanto sin actualizar y qué va a pasar a partir de ahora. **

**Antes que nada, NO, NO VOY A ABANDONAR LAS HISTORIAS. De eso no tenéis que preocuparos. Pero tengo razones de fuerza mayor para demorarme tanto y en cuanto os las diga espero que me comprendáis y que os alegréis por mí. **

**Hace cosa de un mes o puede que un poco más, un editor se puso en contacto conmigo porque le había gustado el libro que les mandé y me lo van a publicar. Imaginaos… estoy un poco en mi nube. Es un sueño hecho realidad, ¿no creéis? La cosa es que ahora estoy metida de lleno en la corrección del libro. Tengo algunas cosillas que pulir y capítulos que retocar… nadie es perfecto y yo quiero que mi libro salga si no perfecto, al menos casi. Creía que en Navidad me daría tiempo a actualizar tanto Caricias Prohibidas como Lágrimas de Serpiente, pero no… imposible. Entre las fiestas y todo… **

**Por eso pido que lo comprendáis y esperéis hasta que pueda venir de nuevo con las pilas recargadas y con un capítulo bien largo, os lo prometo. No sabéis cuánto echo de menos a James, Rose, Hermione, Malfoy, Nique… **

**Volveré. Pero necesito tiempo. **

**Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y por dejarme tantos reviews con palabras de ánimo y de cuánto os gustan mis historias. Sois muy importantes para mí y espero poder recompensaros pronto. **

**BESOS! **


	12. Pesadillas desde el pasado

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... CREO que ya era hora de volver. Y AQUÍ HE VUELTO. En mis muchos meses de ausencia he recibido muchísimos correos vuestros pidiéndome que volviera y que no abandonara esta historia. Mi intención nunca ha sido esa, pero con la salida de mi libro y ahora con mi Erasmus mi vida ha sido un completo caos. No sólo eso, si no que además trabajo para pagarme mi vida en la siempre carísima Francia, por lo que tengo aún menos tiempo para dedicarle al fanfickeo! CON LO QUE A MÍ ME GUSTA y lo que os echaba de menos :(**

**Pero bueno, sin desesperar. Ya estoy aquí :D**

**Y antes de empezar el capítulo tengo que pediros un favorcito SUPERFÁCIL y RÁPIDO. Veréis, estoy participando en un concurso para convertirme en embajadora Erasmus y llevar un blog con mi vida aquí. ¿Qué gano? Una beca de 300€ al mes que me darán la posibilidad de trabajar menos y ESCRIBIR mucho más. Volver con Draco y Hermione. Daros lemmon, traiciones, celos, deseo... en fin, todo eso que ya sabéis. ¿Y qué es lo que os pido que hagáis? Sólo tenéis que VOTARME. ¿Dónde?**

**Aquí para los que tengáis facebook: http : / www .facebook .com/ erasmussinmaletas?v=app_123062981082491 (Quitad los espacios?**

**Aquí para los que NO tengáis facebook: http : / www .castingerasmussinmaletas. com/ (Quitad los espacios)**

**Yo soy la tercera finalista. LAURA ESPINOSA. La chica de la máscara. Sólo tenéis que clickar en la palabra VOTAR justo debajo de mi foto. POR FAVOR. Es rapidísimo y prometo un capitulazo enorme estas navidades. Cuento con vosotrs :D**

**Y sin más preámbulos...**

**

* * *

**

**PESADILLAS DESDE EL PASADO**

Ginny tuvo que frenar en seco para no chocar con el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione al pie de las escaleras. La pelirroja se la quedó mirando un momento, siguiendo con la mirada lo que fuera que había captado la atención de su compañera. Desde hacía unos días, la actitud taciturna de Hermione desde principio de curso se había acentuado y sus continuos ensimismamientos, ausencias y madrugadas en vela empezaban a preocuparla mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Esta vez, era una simple ventana la que había hecho detenerse de manera tan abrupta. Tras los gruesos cristales del recibidor, Ginny sólo vio nieve y el desconcierto la abrasó una vez más.

-¿Hermione? –susurró tocándole el brazo. -¿Ocurre algo?

La castaña le devolvió la mirada y se obligó a sonreír un poco.

-Nada –admitió reanudando la marcha al Gran Comedor. –Es sólo que me he acordado que mis padres habían planeado pasar estas vacaciones de navidad en Argentina. Una idea loca de las suyas, ya sabes.

Entonces Ginny lo comprendió. Con el bloqueo de información que sufrían y todos los rumores sobre mortífagos tomando los principales núcleos económicos y políticos de Gran Bretaña, lo que preocupaba a Hermione no era otra cosa más que la seguridad de sus padres, unos simples _muggles _sin posibilidad de defenderse contra la magia oscura de Voldemort. Ginny trató de imaginarse cómo se sentiría en su situación. El saber que no podría hacer nada aunque pudiera, la angustia de no recibir una sola carta con un "estamos bien". Nada. La pelirroja tragó con dificultad.

Antes de que diera un paso más, Ginny agarró del brazo a su amiga, la hizo girarse y la abrazó. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione le devolvió el gesto, un poco cohibida por las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros que también estaban en el pasillo.

-Estarán bien –le dijo su amiga sin levantar demasiado la voz. –No te preocupes. Ganaremos.

Se separaron sin decir nada más y atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Inmediatamente, Hermione sintió la mirada de Draco clavada en ella desde el otro extremo de la habitaciónn. Se irguió un poco más, aún a riesgo como estaba de doblarse por la mitad y se dirigió directamente a su mesa, donde Lavender y Harry las esperaban.

-Buenos días –saludó antes de sentarse entre su mejor amigo y un gryffindor de cuarto año. Se sirvió un poco de gachas en un cuenco y se dedicó a escuchar lo que cuchicheaban sus amigos.

Al parecer, Lavender había oído de la amiga de una prima de un chica de Ravenclaw que Cho Chang y un tal Henri Crowe de Hufflepuff se estaban dando el lote en el pasillo del quinto piso cuando la novia de Henri los pilló. Hermione sonrió para su plato, por mucho que se estuvieran fraguando conspiraciones dentro del castillo, cosas como ésta le recordaban que la vida seguía adelante y que por mucho que se esforzaran en ocultarlo, no eran más que unos niños como cualquier otros.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Granger? –Hermione se irguió sobresaltada, al tiempo que notaba cómo Harry se tensaba a su lado.

Todo el grupo se volvió hacia el recién llegado.

-Estas demasiado lejos de tu nidito de serpientes, Malfoy –escupió el moreno, adelantándose a la chica y destilando en cada palabra el odio más puro que cualquiera hubiera escuchado jamás.

El slytherin se dedicó a sonreírle de medio lado y volvió a dirigir su atención en exclusiva a Hermione.

-Sólo venía a asegurarme de que no se te olvidaba nuestra reunión de Prefectos.

-¿Reunión de Prefectos? –repitió la gryffindor sin saber del todo a qué se refería.

Draco dejó escapar un siseo exasperado y le dio un par de golpecitos en la frente. Hermione no supo lo que le sorprendió más, si el hecho de que él, el gran Draco Malfoy y potencial asesino en masa de _muggles_ la estuviera tocando a ella, una _sangresucia _y una _gryffindor, _o lo íntimo que le resultaba aquella situación. Sin duda Harry, Ginny y, con muchísima mala suerte, Lavender, también habrían reparado en lo mismo.

-A las siete en la biblioteca, Granger. No llegues tarde.

Sin decir más, se fue, dedicándole una genuina sonrisa sardónica a Potter. Tras unos segundos, tuvo que ser Lavender la que rompiera el incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Mione? –la castaña le devolvió la mirada a la chica y se encogió de hombros, adoptando una actitud despreocupada, justamente lo contrario a cómo se sentía.

-Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición –dijo. –Parece ser que Snape ha tenido cierto problemas con los gryffindors y los slytherins de primero. Esos críos trasladan al aula todo los problemas que han vivido en casa y quiere que Draco y yo lleguemos a una solución.

Puso los ojos en blanco. A cada día que pasaba las mentiras eran más reales.

-Ron no me ha dicho nada de eso –replicó Harry, sin estar demasiado convencido de que su amiga tuviera que reunirse con esa serpiente.

-Bueno, posiblemente sea porque Ron no sabe nada –le contestó ella como si no tuviera la más mínima importancia. –Tampoco creo que tengamos que hacer una montaña de todo esto. Cuanta más importancia le demos, peor lo tomarán esos críos. Entre Draco y yo nos apañaremos, tranquilo.

Harry la miró como si le hubieran crecido un par de cabezas de repente.

-¿Tranquilo? –repitió volviendo a regañadientes la atención a su plato. –Mientras involucre a esa asquerosa serpiente, puedo estar de cualquier manera menos tranquilo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ni siquiera la caricias de Pansy bajo las sábanas consiguieron que se despertara de mejor humor del que llevaba haciéndolo unos días. Desde su último encontronazo con Granger en la biblioteca, el remordimiento y la repulsión por en lo que él mismo se estaba convirtiendo, le habían acompañado día y noche, convirtiéndolo en una persona aún más intratable de lo que ya era. _¿Qué demonios era lo que le había empujado a decir aquellas palabras? _

"_Sumisión absoluta, cómo y cuando diga"_, se torturó una vez más mientras se vestían antes de bajar a desayunar.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

El desayuno había pasado como un mal sueño del que él era el principal protagonista. Los intentos desesperados de Pansy por llamar su atención, la verborrea sinsentido de Zabini, los asentimientos de cabeza estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle, esa asquerosa _sangresucia_ enarbolando su inmerecida dignidad nada más traspasar la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Draco reparó en Hermione mucho antes incluso de lo que lo hicieron sus propios amigos. Cabizbaja pero aún así con ese orgullo suyo que tanto le sacaba de quicio. Sin desearlo, volvió a sentir en la palma de su mano el cosquilleo que el cabello de Hermione le había dejado impreso en la piel cuando él la había agarrado en la librería.

-¿Draco? –antes de que Pansy pudiera seguir hablando, Draco se levantó y se separó de las serpientes. Necesitaba tocar al león, envenenarlo y doblegarlo.

Sólo así, lo sabía, podría alcanzar la paz necesaria para volver junto a su señor oscuro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Hermione? -la gryffindor notó un ligero apretón en el brazo pero aún así su cuerpo era incapaz de responderle. –Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Si el amo nos ve…

La mirada enfebrecida de Hermione y la desesperación en su voz acallaron a Marie. Escondidas tras una puerta de una vieja habitación de la biblioteca en desuso, las chicas llevaban cerca de veinte minutos escuchando la conversación de su señor Malfoy con sus nuevos invitados.

-Está aquí. Ha vuelto… por mí –gimió la castaña, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su amiga y sin apartar la vista de la escena que se estaba representando en la habitación contigua.

Marie dirigió la mirada al punto exacto en la que estaba la de Hermione.

-¿Nott? ¿Te refieres a Nott? –su amiga asintió, despacio, sin llegar a creérselo del todo. -¿Y qué quiere decir eso?

-Yo… no lo sé –Hermione cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima por la mejilla. –Pero puede destruirlo todo… destruirme… con una sola palabra.

* * *

_Cortito, lo sé. Pero el miércoles vuelvo a casa para descansar y tener unas largas y bien merecidas vacaciones y prometo traeros un capítulo largo largo y lleno de mucha historia e interacciones Draco/Hermione/Nott._

_¿Qué pasará entre Draco y Hermione en la librería? ¿Y entre Hermione y Nott en la mansión?_

_No olvidéis de votarme! POR FAVOR! Salvaréis muchísimos gatitos! Recordad, la tercera. La de la MÁSCARA!_

_DADLE AL GO!_


	13. Secretos de odios

**OH DIOS MÍO. Once meses. Casi un año desde la última actualización. Merezco una turbe enfurecida con antorchas frente a mi casa. Lo sé. Y pido humildemente perdón. Podría daros mil excusas, pero dudo que eso os convenza. Lo siento. De verdad. Lo siento mucho. He estado de Erasmus, la vuelta a casa no ha sido demasiado buena y he tenido la suerte de encontrar 2 trabajos maravillosos relacionados con las redes sociales y el mundo de la literatura que me tienen ocupada las 24h del día. Después de mi libro "La canción del silencio" intento esta vez escribir una novela juvenil. Y la verdad es que no me veo preparada. **

**Aún así, me alegro de haber vuelto. Y he pensado que haré los capítulos más cortos, igual que en mi otro fanfic "Caricias Prohibidas" para poder actualizar más seguido. ¿Qué os parece una vez al mes? **

**Bueno, creo que este capítulo os va a gustar. Lo he hecho de todo corazón y ya era hora de que esto ocurriera. **

**Para mantener el contacto más seguido podéis agregarme a facebook "Leara Martell" (por favor, adjuntar un mensajito donde me digáis que venís de ) o a twitter "learilla". **

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**SECRETOS DE ODIOS**

Sus voces, sus gestos y sus olores, todo en ellos, todo lo que conformaban su ser, despertaban en ella recuerdos que más le valdría haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma. La risa estridente de Pansy momentos antes de conjurar la maldición imperdonable contra Pavarti; el tufo a queso rancio que desprendía Crabble cada vez que arrinconaba a alguno de sus amigos en los pasillos de Hogwarts ese último año, cuando los mortífagos tenían más poder que nunca antes y vagaban a sus anchas por el castillo; la sonrisa de Nott, prometiendo demasiado sin llegar a cumplir nada; la mirada perdida de Draco, buscándola, reclamándola y repudiándola a partes iguales… Los miró una última vez antes de dejarse arrastrar por Marie. Por mucho que Draco la hubiera avisado de que vendrían, por mucho que su mente hubiera tratado de convencerla de que estaba preparada para lo que se le vendría encima, lo cierto es que no lo estaba. Verlos allí plantados, vivos donde muchos de sus amigos habían perecido, riendo como si no existiera preocupación alguna en el mundo, la estaba matando.

La mano de Marie la apretó con más fuerza, rompiendo, gracias a Morgana, el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Debemos salir de aquí antes de que alguna de las otras criadas note nuestra ausencia y se lo comunique al señor.

Solícita, Hermione asintió y la siguió por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a las cocinas, el ajetreo que había allí les permitió escabullirse y pasar desapercibidas. La gobernanta no paraba de gritar órdenes que las más jóvenes se esforzaban por cumplir con la mayor brevedad posible. Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras se encargaba de secar las copas para la cena, Hermione vio cómo Eliza se hizo con un juego completo de sábanas y salió por la puerta de atrás hacia las escaleras que comunicaban las cocinas con los dormitorios. Sin pararse demasiado a analizar qué era esa quemazón que sentía en las entrañas, la castaña siguió a lo suyo hasta que un par de botas de piel se plantaron ante ella, captando por completo su atención. Sorprendida, recorrió lentamente las piernas y el cuerpo al que pertenecían esas botas hasta toparse con los ojos negros de Acheron, la mano derecha de Malfoy.

—Levántate, impura —ordenó con la suficiente consideración para que el insulto quedara únicamente entre ellos dos.

Tras unos segundos de duda en los que afloró su vieja rebeldía gryffindor, Hermione obedeció, poniendo ella también especial cuidado en no apartar un solo ápice su mirada de aquellos ojos que la observaban como si no fuera más que escoria que lavarse de las botas.

—Sígueme —le ordenó. Sin ninguna otra muestra de valor, el mortífago salió por la misma puerta por la que minutos antes lo había hecho Eliza. Hermione se alisó inconscientemente el delantal y lo siguió. —El amo ha sido bastante claro respecto a sus órdenes —, continuó mientras subían las escaleras —quiere que te asees y te muestres… mucho más que presentable en la cena. Sí. Eso ha sido lo que ha dicho —remarcó, como si ni él mismo creyera lo que Draco le había ordenado —"mucho más que presentable".

Antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, el hombre le abrió la puerta del dormitorio que había estado intentando evitar los últimos días y la hizo pasar con un firme empujón. Como si todo aquello no hubiera sido suficientemente chocante, junto a la cama, con cara de pocos amigos, la esperaba Eliza.

—Ella se encargará de que se cumpla la voluntad del amo —fue todo lo que dijo Acheron antes de marcharse y dejar solas a las chicas.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Hermione miró rápidamente la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera servirle de arma si Eliza decidía poner las cosas difíciles. La morena se la quedó mirando durante un par de minutos que a Hermione se le antojaron insoportables. Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, ambas esperaban una señal de la otra para poder dar su siguiente paso. Al final, fue la francesa la que se vio obligada a claudicar.

—Vamos —dijo, enérgica. —Al amo no le gusta que le hagan esperar y Merlín no quiera que la pobre Granger se bañe en agua fría.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Eliza se dirigió al baño de la habitación.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le preguntó la gryffindor, después de seguirla hasta la bañera llena de espuma.

La morena le lanzó una sonrisa acerada, cargada de un bonito significado que nacía desde el más profundo de los odios. Sin demasiada delicadeza, se deshizo del uniforme andrajoso de Hermione y la empujó a la bañera. Recuperando el equilibrio en el último momento, la castaña le lanzó una mirada furibunda de desprecio y se sumergió en la espuma con la única intención de tapar su desnudez y estar así, aunque fuera un poco, menos expuesta y vulnerable de lo que ya se sentía.

—Porque no hacerlo implicaría demasiados problemas. —Hermione la vio coger el bote champú antes de dudar. —Y ya me has ocasionado bastantes, _sangresucia_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

Hermione frenó en seco de nuevo sobre las escaleras y se volvió para mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Sabía que de una manera u otra tenía que hacer desaparecer todas esas dudas que empezaban a aflorar entre sus compañeros. Muy a su pesar, Ginny parecía ser la más perceptiva de todos y, aunque librarse de Ron y Harry había sido relativamente fácil, empezaba a dudar que con la pelirroja fuera a ocurrir lo mismo.

—¿Y darle a ese asqueroso Malfoy la satisfacción de que crea que le tengo miedo? Ni hablar. —le lanzó una de sus más ensayadas sonrisas tranquilizadoras y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca —Estaré bien Ginny, no te preocupes. Tú ve a ver cómo está Luna, hace un par de días que no la veo y quiero asegurarme de que está completamente recuperada.

Su amiga la miró con esa característica mirada Weasley que decía claramente que no se había tragado ni por un momento toda esa estupidez de autosuficiencia _made__in__Granger_ que acababa de soltarle. Aún así, dio media vuelta y se fue por el pasillo contrario, en dirección a la torre Ravenclaw.

Hermione suspiró. Llegaba con diez minutos de retraso a su cita con Draco y estaba segura de que eso, al rubio, no le sentaría demasiado bien.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Es un placer verla, como siempre. ¿Un poco tarde para usted, no? Hacía tiempo que no gozaba de su espléndida compañía por estos pasillos.—Hermione no aminoró sus pasos, mientras contestaba a Nick Casi Decapitado.

—He estado muy ocupada, _sir_ —se limitó a decir con una ligera sonrisa.

—Quizás algún día podamos repetir nuestra partida de Damas Mágicas. Fue usted una gran contrincante.

Hermione asintió antes de doblar la esquina que la conduciría a la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Quizás un día de estos, Sir Nicolas.

La gryffindor no escuchó la réplica del fantasma. Con paso ligero, pero intentando hacer el menos ruido posible después de la mirada de advertencia de la Señora Pince, Hermione recorrió los pasillos de la biblioteca en busca de una cabeza rubia que echara humo por las orejas. Tuvo que girar varias veces entre las altísimas estanterías y buscar en los rincones más aislados y poco transitados, para encontrarse finalmente con Malfoy. La chica se quedó estupefacta cuando reparó en el título del libro que lo tenía tan absorto.

—No me lo puedo creer… —susurró adentrándose más entre las estanterías lejos de cualquier ojo y oído indiscreto de Hogwarts —… iba en serio eso de que querías leer literatura _muggle_.

Draco cerró el libro de golpe y, como acto reflejo, trató de esconderlo bajo el lío de pergaminos manchados de tinta que también estaban sobre la mesa. Hermione elevó una ceja escéptica en respuesta a la mirada de odio que le lanzó el chico. Y así se quedaron durante un par de interminables segundos. Sopesándose el uno al otro, tratando de averiguar una debilidad, por pequeña que fuera, en el iris del contrario. Algo que pudieran usar en su contra, algo que les permitiera empezar con ventaja el peligroso juego en el que estaban a punto de zambullirse.

—Borra esa estúpida mirada de suficiencia, Granger. Sólo quería averiguar qué es lo que puede haber en estas asquerosas páginas para que Nott se arriesgue tanto contigo.

—Ya… —soltó ella. Conocía muy bien la expresión que tenía Malfoy justo antes de interrumpirlo. Era la misma expresión que seguramente usaba ella cuando un libro le estaba gustando. —¿Y? ¿Lo has encontrado?

Sin esperar una invitación por parte del rubio, Hermione se dirigió a la silla frente a frente a Malfoy y se sentó en ella. No es que una mesa como barrera entre ellos fuera una gran garantía contra un pequeño sociópata como él, pero al menos creaba la falsa ilusión de seguridad.

—No, aún no. Basura _muggle_. —dijo mirándola fijamente. —Por cierto, Granger, no muerdo. Puedes sentarte a mi lado.

—Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts —le contestó ella. —Quizás Cumbres Borrascosas es demasiado para empezar, ¿no crees? Has apuntado demasiado alto.

—¿Demasiado para empezar, dices? —siseó, acerando su voz y estrechando los ojos. —Como si cualquier basura _muggle_ fuera alguna vez… _demasiado_.

—¿Y bien? —Hermione ignoró deliberadamente el último comentario de Draco.

Malfoy resopló, elevándose el flequillo mientras volvía a tomar el libro entre sus manos. Pasó unas cuantas páginas con gesto de hastío, sin mirar una sola vez a la gryffindor. Un par de hufflepuffs de primer año entraron en el pasillo en el que ellos estaban sentados, pero a una sola mirada de Draco se arrepintieron, dieron media vuelta y volvieron a perderse entre las estanterías en busca de una mesa donde no corrieran el peligro de morir a manos de una mirada asesina como la de Malfoy.

—Eso no era necesario, Malfoy —Hermione suspiró, cansada y aturdida por esa situación. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con aquellas reuniones clandestinas en realidad? Estaba claro que Malfoy jamás cambiaría. Demasiado cerrado, demasiado hermético, demasiado furioso… como para abrirse lo suficiente para que ella pudiera aprovecharse y acercarse a él. —Creo que todo esto ha sido un error. Aún tengo la tarea de Snape a medio hacer y…

—Odio a todos los personajes —soltó de pronto Malfoy cuando Hermione ya estaba de pie dispuesta a irse. El rubio la miró. —Menos a Heathcliff claro. Ese hombre sí que sabía lo que se hacía.

Hermione volvió a sentarse, aún dudando de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

—Supongo que no es extraño que alguien como tú piense eso de Heathcliff —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "alguien como yo"? —aunque pretendía parecer ofendido, Hermione pudo detectar curiosidad en su voz.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Heathcliff era un sociópata incapaz de amar, es normal que te sientas identificado con él.

—Cuidado, Granger, te estás pasando…

—Para Heathcliff, amar era destruir. Su amor por Cathy era dañino, egoísta y destructivo. Aún ni en la muerte pudo encontrar la paz.

—¿Qué sabrás tú?

—¿Y tú?

Y así siguieron durante más de dos horas. Discutiendo sobre la autenticidad del amor de Heathcliff, la objetividad de la señora Dean y, posteriormente, en la calidad narrativa de Emily Brontë. En un momento dado, Hermione fue completamente consciente del silencio tan antinatural que les rodeaba y de la ausencia de alumnos en las mesas cercanas. La chica se fijó por primera vez en el cambio de actitud que había sufrido Malfoy. Con el paso de los minutos, la serpiente había cambiado su actitud a la defensiva por una más relajada, apoyado de manera muy poco correcta en el respaldo de la silla con la corbata desanudada y la camisa por fuera de sus pantalones.

Los dos callaron casi al mismo tiempo. Un tiempo que utilizaron para observarse el uno al otro, sopesándose y estudiándose mutuamente.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya —anunció la gryffindor al mismo tiempo que se volvía a poner en pie.

Con una rapidez que ella hubiera creído imposible, Draco se estiró sobre la mesa y le agarró una de las muñecas con fuerza, tiró de ella y la obligó a reclinarse también sobre la mesa, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Te espero el viernes —susurró. Estaban a martes. —Pero esta vez en un sitio un poco más… íntimo.

—Ni lo sueñes —se envaró ella, intentando soltarse sin llegar a conseguirlo.

—Quizás prefieras explicarle al pobretón Weasley y al capullo cuatro ojos qué hacías escondida en nuestro escondite.

—Después de que tú les explicaras que, efectivamente, vosotros, mini terroristas mortífagos en potencia, tenéis una sala secreta para maquinar Merlín sabe qué —estaba tan enfadada por la repentina actitud dominante y mezquina de Malfoy, por sus amenazas, que no lo vio venir.

Sin esperárselo, si pretenderlo y, muchísimo menos, sin quererlo, tenía los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos, su respiración acelerada sobre la piel de su cara y sus manos inquietas sobre el cuello de su camisa. Paralizada, fue incapaz de reaccionar a aquella intrusión de su boca y de su dignidad. Malfoy la odiaba, le atacaba cada vez que podía, llevaba haciéndole la vida imposible desde el primer día que había pisado aquel castillo… ¿qué hacía entonces besándola? Esa desesperación con la que la había abordado y esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia que ahora adivinaba en sus labios. Hermione no había separado los labios, por mucho que la primera intención del rubio fuera abrírselos con la lengua. Y ahora… ¡Por Morgana! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba besándola? ¿Qué es lo que hacía con sus manos en _su_ cuello? Por otro lado… ¿no era eso lo que pretendía desde el principio? ¿Engatusarlo? ¿Atraerlo? ¿Aprovecharse de su confianza para robarle los secretos del Señor Oscuro? ¿No se suponía que esa era su misión?

Tan repentinamente como había comenzado ese beso, Malfoy lo terminó. Se separó de ella y volvió a erguirse al otro lado de la mesa. Hermione sólo podía mirarle sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—Por una vez, te doy la razón Granger. Sería demasiado arriesgado. Así que mejor les explicas porqué yo, tu enemigo más odiado, tiene guardada tu corbatita —Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el trozo de tela entre los dedos de Malfoy. Así que eso es lo que hacía esa asquerosa serpiente en su cuello… —Oh sí, es tu palabra contra la mía. ¿Pero qué estarán más dispuestos a creer? ¿Tu insípida y llorona explicación de que yo te la he "robado" o la mía llena de detalles jugosos que no te dejarían en demasiado buen lugar?

—No te atreverás —casi gritó llena de rabia.

—No me pongas a prueba, Granger. Yo nunca voy de farol.

Draco dio media vuelta para salir de allí, pero antes de llegar a la esquina de la estantería se volvió para mirar a la chica.

—Que no se te olvide. El viernes a las diez de la noche en mi sala secreta. Recuerdas dónde estaba, ¿verdad? —a regañadientes, Hermione asintió. —Bien, la nueva contraseña es "escoria muggle". No llegues tarde.

Y sin esperar ninguna otra indicación por parte de la gryffindor, Malfoy se marchó de vuelta a la cordura de la mazmorra slytherin, a la calidez conocida de Pansy para calmar el horrible deseo que se había instalado en su miembro a causa de ese horrible beso.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido ese beso? Yo ya tenía ganas de que algo ocurriera y me ha parecido el momento perfecto. _

_Contadme en un review lo que os ha parecido el capítulo! Y salvad gatitos! :D _


	14. Posesión no es lo mismo que pertenencia

**VOLVÍ. Vengo con malas noticias para mí :( Hace un par de días me llamaron que cancelaban mi trabajo en Madrid y me dejaban con tres palmos de narices. Así que nada T_T a buscar otra cosa. Estoy un poco depre-angst, pero bueno, peores cosas pasan en el mundo y esta, al menos, tendrá solución. Así que nada de malas caras y FELICIDAD :D traigo un nuevo capítulo que... quizás os sepa a poco PERO que he dejado así porque voy a organizar un concurso en el que se sorteará un fanfics de una servidora del pairing y rated que me digáis (espero que me pidáis lemmon salvaje y sucio lleno de jadeos y salivilla :P) y participación y personaje en el futuro capítulo de Lágrimas de serpiente. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os apetece tener poder de decisión de si ya va a pasar algo entre Hermione y Draco? Pues abajo os lo explico :D **

**Espero que os guste! Disfrutad! **

* * *

**POSESIÓN NO ES LO MISMO QUE PERTENENCIA**

Hermione abrió los ojos y se topó con la aplastada cara naranja de Crookshanks que la miraba con esa sabiduría gatuna de quien parece saberlo todo y te juzga a cada segundo que pasa. La chica respiró hondo trabajosamente un par de veces, y ni por esas el gato pilló la indirecta de que estaba aplastando el pecho de su dueña. Con un suspiro, Hermione sacó un brazo de debajo de la colcha y apartó al animal sin demasiada delicadeza. Con un bufido, Crookshanks le lanzó una última mirada escrutadora a la gryffindor antes de desaparecer por la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

—¿Mione? —la castaña giró la cabeza y se topó con los enormes ojos azules de Lavender. —No tienes muy buena cara, ¿te encuentras bien?

_¿Cómo se suponía que iba a estar bien si ya era viernes? _

Hermione relajó la cara antes de que la rubia pudiera notar nada y le sonrió. Una sonrisa perezosa que le acompañó mientras se desperezaba sobre las sábanas.

—Perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara.

—No lo sé, Mio. Quizás lo pregunte por esa cara de viuda doliente con la que has estado mirando al techo durante cinco minutos enteros casi sin parpadear.

La gryffindor soltó una carcajada, genuina, por muy extraño que le pareciera, y cerró la puerta del baño con el pie.

—Una chica también tiene derecho a unos minutos de autorecogimiento ególatra de vez en cuando, ¿no? —gritó para hacerse oír a través de la puerta al tiempo que se deshacía de su pijama y se metía en la ducha.

Hermione se obligó a no pensar en nada mientras se llenaba las manos de champú y se montaba la fiesta de la espuma para sí misma en la ducha. El agua caliente despertó a los pocos músculos rezagados que aún no lo habían hecho e, incluso, en un ataque inusitado de esa alegría histérica que precede a la tempestad, se permitió cantar a todo pulmón y mover un poco las caderas bajo el agua.

—And now go… walk out the door… just turn around now… 'cause you're not welcome anymore…

Si normalmente en cinco minutos estaba lista, esa mañana casi se pierde el desayuno por tardar más de media hora en vestirse, peinarse y encontrarse lo suficientemente presentable como para bajar al Gran Comedor. Seguía tarareando su canción, cerrando los ojos y bajando la voz cuando llegaba al estribillo y lo vivía al máximo, cuando escuchó que alguien le chiflaba desde la pared a su derecha.

—Tsch… ¡eh, niña!

Hermione se giró hacia el muro de piedra, frenando a medio escalón, y se topó con el cuadro de un monje austero y calvo que trataba de disimular hablándole por la comisura de los labios. Si no estuviera tan sorprendida, el efecto le hubiera parecido casi cómico.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —susurró ella, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les oía. Siendo la hora que era, todos los alumnos estarían ya desayunando.

—Claro que te hablo a ti, niña. Eres Hermione Granger, ¿no? La amiga íntima del grandísimo Harry Potter —ella asintió sorprendida—.Tengo un mensaje.

—¿Un mensaje?

El monje refunfuñó algo que se le escapó a Hermione y cambió su actitud distante y mal disimulada, por una más directa y exasperada.

—Me manda D —dijo como si la chica estuviera al tanto de su jerga secreta—. Sólo quiere que sepas que no tienes nada que temer, te estamos vigilando. Podrás informarnos a nosotros de tus avances. Hemos oído algo sobre esa serpiente oxigenada de Malfoy… tienes vía libre para llegar hasta donde tengas que llegar.

A la gryffindor sólo le hizo falta un par de segundos para comprender perfectamente lo que el monje del cuadro insinuaba. Y sin saber porqué aquello le enfureció. La alegría que le había invadido desde que entrara en la ducha desapareció, barrida por una rabia primitiva que le obligó a cerrar sus manos en unos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y a achinar los ojos mientras susurraba su respuesta mal contenida al cuadro.

—Dile a Dumbledore que no necesito ninguna niñera y mucho menos cien. Si acepté esta… —dudó sobre qué palabra utilizar para describir lo que ella hacía —… _misión_ —hasta ella misma notó el regusto amargo del asco cuando pronunció esa palabra —fue con la única condición de que yo tomaba mis propias decisiones. Dumbledore… _D…_ o como hayáis decidido llamarle, tendrá la información, pero a mi ritmo. Ni un segundo antes.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Hermione giró sobre sus propios talones y siguió escaleras abajo, ignorando deliberadamente las llamadas del monje corriendo de cuadro en cuadro. Aprovechó que un grupo de segundo de slytherins salía del Gran Comedor para entrar ella y se dirigió directa hacia sus amigos. Seguía furiosa. _¡Por Morgana! ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría a Dumbledore usarla de aquella manera? ¿Es que acaso no comprendía la presión, el miedo, el odio hacia sí misma que día tras día sentía?_

—Vaya, ¡mirad quien osa deleitarnos al fin con su presencia! —Hermione le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su amigo.

—Cállate Ronald —le espetó mientras se servía un poco de té en una taza. El encontronazo en el pasillo le había borrado el hambre de un plumazo.

En ese momento, sintió una mirada fija en ella desde el otro extremo del salón. La gryffindor ni se molestó en comprobar de quién venía. Sabía con total seguridad que si giraba un poco la cabeza se toparía con unos coléricos ojos grises y una cabellera platina. A la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, se le sumó la desazón al recodar qué era de lo que había estado huyendo toda la mañana. La castaña palideció al recordar los últimos momentos que compartió con la serpiente. _¿Cómo se había atrevido ese slytherin a…?_

Los últimos dos días le había estado evitando con relativo éxito. Ella aparentaba que no le veía cuando se lo encontraba cara a cara por el pasillo y él fingía que no le importaba lo más mínimo los desplantes de aquella leona descarada. Alguna que otra vez, Hermione hubiera jurado que era el propio Malfoy el que se rezagaba de sus amigos, el que esperaba que estuviera sola y el que intentaba abordarla en los pasillos, para al final arrepentirse y dar media vuelta con la frente arrugada y un rictus cabreado. Se suponía que hoy tenía que presentarse en ese escondite demasiado cómodo que los slytherins habían adoptado como guarida del mal. Recordó también las amenazas de Draco si se le ocurría no acudir. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Miró por encima de la taza a Harry. El mago tenía los dos carrillos llenos de tortitas con sirope. Relajado, risueño, compartiendo con Dean una broma privada que Hermione no había llegado a escuchar. ¡Cuánto le envidiaba! Cuánto les envidiaba a todos. Si sólo hubiera dicho no a McGonagall cuando aún tenía esa oportunidad…

El ruido de varias de decenas de alas batiendo llenó todo el Gran Comedor. Los magos y brujas allí reunidos dejaron a un lado sus desayunos para mirar esperanzados las lechuzas que sobrevolaban sus cabezas. Quizás hoy, al fin, fuera el día en el que recibirían noticias de casa. Hermione estaba pensando en lo angustioso que debía ser para la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa, no saber lo que les ocurría a sus familias fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, cuando una lechuza joven y marrón dejó un pequeño sobre delante de ella. Extrañada, lo tomó entre sus manos y reparó en la cuidada caligrafía escarlata en la que estaba escrito _Granger_. Sólo conocía una persona lo bastante cursi y retorcida como para haberle enviado algo así.

—¿Correo, Mione?

—Sí, algo así —dudó. No sabía lo que a Malfoy se le habría ocurrido escribir dentro, por lo que abrirlo delante de sus amigos era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr.

—¿De casa? —insistió Lavender, bastante interesada en lo que Hermione sostenía entre las manos.

—No lo creo —no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero había prohibido a sus padres que intentaran comunicarse con ella. Sin pretenderlo, echó una mirada a su amiga que decía bien claro sin palabras que _se metiera en sus propios asuntos_. A regañadientes, Lavender lo hizo y centró su atención en Ron.

Hermione rasgó sin ganas el sobre y sacó una pequeña tarjeta dorada de su interior. La misma letra decía: _"¿Recuerdas la contraseña, Granger? Sé puntual"_.

Maldito Malfoy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Había pasado todo el día con la cabeza en otra parte. No es que se hubiera propuesto pensar en Malfoy cada maldito segundo del día, pero el hecho de coincidir con él en al menos tres clases no es que le hubiera ayudado mucho a evitarlo. A segunda hora, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, Hermione comprendió que el slytherin sentía un placer perverso en provocarla. Mirarla por encima del hombro y criticar todo cuanto hacía, rozarle furtivamente un brazo cuando nadie parecía mirar, hacer reír a Parkinson como una idiota mientras le susurraba cosas al oído cuando sabía que _ella_ estaba mirando. ¿Qué se creía que hacía? Si no lo conociera mejor, hubiera jurado que intentaba ponerla… celosa. Menuda estupidez. ¿Malfoy? ¿A ella? ¡Por Morgana! Era ridículo.

Llevaba ya más de diez minutos plantada ante la columna que escondía la guarida donde Malfoy la esperaba. No es que intentara hacerse de rogar ni la interesante llegando tarde. No. Esas tácticas femeninas infantiles eran más propias de las chicas como Lavender. Lo que le pasaba a Hermione es que simplemente, por principios, se negaba a formular en voz alta la contraseña que le había facilitado Malfoy.

_¿Escoria muggle?_ Ni de broma.

—Cruciatus —escuchó a su espalda.

Hermione se puso rígida, esperando el dolor que sabía que seguía a aquella maldición. Los segundos que siguieron se hicieron eternos, hasta que en vez del grito que esperaba oír de su garganta oyó el engranaje de una puerta deslizándose. La chica se volvió contrariada, tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar, topándose con una pérfida sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Algún problema, Granger?

—Me habías engañado…

Él alzó una ceja.

—Claro. Sólo quería comprobar cuánto orgullo te quedaba —Malfoy pasó por su lado, adentrándose en la sala secreta y dejándola atrás. —Demasiado para mi gusto —añadió. —Es algo en lo que tendré que trabajar.

—Vete a la mier…

—Ah ah —le dijo levantando un dedo y silenciándola. —Cuida ese lenguaje, Granger. Ahora, más que nunca, estás en mis dominios.

Los ojos de Malfoy adquirieron un brillo que no gustó demasiado a Hermione. Reacia, dio un par de pasos hasta él, antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. El rubio alargó una mano y, tras un largo minuto de duda, ella la tomó. Con un escalofrío, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo fría que estaba y lo peligrosa que la sentía alrededor de la suya propia.

—Muy bien, _sangresucia_ —la sonrisa de él se ensanchó — tengo un par de cosas divertidas pensadas para ti.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tanto Hermione como Eliza se asustaron al oír el portazo de la puerta principal de la habitación. Con una exhalación, la morena fue a ver de qué se trataba mientras la gryffindor se abrazaba a sí misma dentro de la bañera tratando, en un estúpido intento, de tapar su desnudez. La joven escuchó a Eliza tartamudear un par de frases incoherentes, un siseo tan furioso como silencioso de otra persona y la puerta volver a abrirse y cerrarse. En silencio y sin moverse un solo ápice, Hermione trató de agudizar el oído y de averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Nada.

Con miedo, se irguió y buscó con la mirada una toalla. Quizás Draco había mandado llamar a sus criadas para atender a los invitados. En ese caso más le valía darse prisa.

De espaldas a la puerta, no le oyó regar cuando una poderosa mano la agarró del brazo y la hizo girarse bruscamente. Ahogando un grito, la sorpresa de Hermione pronto fue reemplaza por la indignación.

—¡Tú!

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Malfoy se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Furioso, posesivo… doloroso. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido que no hizo más que avivar el deseo dentro del hombre que ahora la arrastraba hacia la habitación. Por un mísero segundo, uno sólo, Hermione se dejó arrastrar por los recuerdos. Imaginando que tenía al muchacho confundido que había sido Draco en Hogwarts frente a sí, pero el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su garganta le recordó que el hombre no tenía ni una pizca de aquel muchacho. Por fin la muchacha reaccionó e intentó apartarle con todas sus fuerzas, sólo cuando le devolvió el mordisco a Draco éste se apartó lo suficiente como para poder coger aire y mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? —le espetó ella, tan indignada que ni siquiera le importó seguir desnuda ante aquella bestia.

—Tu dueño Granger. Eso es lo que soy —volvió a agarrarla de ambos brazos y la zarandeó. —A ver si se te mete de una vez en la cabeza. Me perteneces y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

Hermione se puso rígida y vació su rostro de toda expresión. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono podría contar el cristal.

—Puedes poseerme, Draco, pero jamás podrás tenerme. No de la manera que demandas. Yo soy mi propia dueña y tú sólo eres mi carcelero.

* * *

_Bueno bueno bueno. ¿Qué opináis? Esos dos Dracos del pasado y del futuro, tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales. ¿No son achuchables? _

_Pues paso al concurso en el que espero que os animéis! _

_— Para empezar habrá dos ganadores :D _

_A) **Ganará un fanfic del pairing que quiera** (así que dadle al coco) y del tema que quiera (romance, odio, angst, **LEMMON.**..) _

_B) Tendrá **poder de decisión en el siguiente capítulo** de Lágrimas de Serpiente sobre lo que pasará en una de las escenas Draco/Hermione y, además, incluiré su personaje en la historia. _

_¿Que qué hay que hacer? MUY FÁCIL y sólo os llevará dos minutos. _

_1º Hacerse una cuenta en http : / www. idibbit. com /es_ES /my/idibbit (quitad los espacios) [IDibbIt es una nueva red social para crear vuestra lista de deseos online que necesita que se corra el boca oreja y empecemos a ser muuuuuchos usuarios) _

_2º Redibbear (hay un botón) mi deseo sobre "Quiero un fanfic de Leara" o "Quiero próximo capítulo de Lágrimas de serpiente" o los dos. Allí soy** Leara Martell.** Sólo tenéis que buscarme, mirar mi lista de desos y redibber (el botoncito rojo) el deseos o deseos que queráis :D (no es obligatorio seguirme, claro xD pero estaría eternamente agradecida! Además iría el follow de vuelta, claro) _

_3º Eso es todo! Es muy fácil y rápido, de verdad y vamos a ayudar a que se convierta en algo muuuuuuy grande. Además en breve habrá jugosas sorpresas desde IDibbIt! Y hasta ahí puedo leer :D _

_Un beso! Recordad que los reviews y los redibbeos salvan gatitos :D_


	15. Odios pasados

**Bueno, estoy aquí. Y con un capítulo más corto de lo que me gustaría. Quería daros las gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, privados, mails y mensajes en twitter. Sois geniales, que lo sepáis. Y ojalá pudiera dedicar TODO mi tiempo a daros más y más capítulos. Pero además de la falta de tiempo, llevo varios meses con sequía creativa :( Lo siento. Pero quiero que sepáis que no me rindo ni abandono esta historia. Como veis, este capítulo sirve perfectamente de inicio a un par de arcos argumentales que espero traeros en breve. **

**De nuevo, GRACIAS por estar ahí. Sois los mejores. Espero que os guste el capítulo y, si os apetece, podéis agregarme y escribirme a twitter! que por allí estoy siempre más a mano, para cualquier cosa ( learilla) y... creo que no tengo mucho más que decir. Disfrutad. **

**Ah! Y estoy bastante emocionada porque empiezo mi nueva novela y mi primer intento de escribir YA :D la novela es la "continuación" de este relato sobre dioses nórdicos que escribí hace unos años aprayforforgiveness . . es/2009 /11/ el-canto-de-la-valquiria . html (quitad los espacios) **

* * *

Draco sonrió ante tan descarada muestra de rebeldía. Con una lentitud desesperante retrocedió un paso, luego dos, sin apartar ni un solo instante la vista de los ojos castaños de la muchacha frente a él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, pero se negó a apartar la mirada y a otorgarle el poder sobre ella que su carcelero tan claramente estaba demandando.

—¿Sabes quién está abajo? —susurró, sin un ápice de misericordia en la voz.

Ella no pudo más que mirarlo, temerosa y fascinada a partes iguales ante el poder que su mera presencia destilaba.

—No voy a volver a repetírtelo, _sangresucia_…

Un latigazo de horror recorrió el rostro de la chica ante el insulto y rezó porque su reacción y el intento de ocultarla, hubieran sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para que Draco no lo hubiera notado. Lo último que le hacía falta er regalarle una nueva manera de hacerle daño. No. Si tanto se había esforzado en anularla, eso tendría. Una cáscara simple, vacía y muerta. Al menos por el momento.

—Crabble, Goyle, Pattison…

—¿Y quién más? —exigió con sádico placer.

El último nombre le agrió le garganta.

—… y Nott —escupió con rencor, apartando por primera vez la vista de los ojos de Malfoy. La primera muestra de debilidad. Su ira.

Draco lo aprovecharía, de eso estaba más que segura.

—Acércate —le siseó tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

Hermione vaciló.

—Acércate Hermione… —volvió a susurrar, esta vez con un tono diferente. Más vulnerable que demandante, más anhelante que exigente…

Ella dio un paso más hacia su amo, con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como lo había hecho hacía tan solo unos minutos. Sin que ella lo viera, Draco sonrió de medio lado. Aquella reacción le había complacido más de lo que había esperado.

Si estirara el brazo podría tocarla sin dificultad. Si sólo…

—¿En qué piensas? —había exigencia en su voz, pero no tanta como para provocar el rechazo inmediato que ese tono siempre había producido en la chica.

—Yo no… —titubeó.

Al fin era suya.

—¡Dímelo! —ahora su tono era fuerte, autoritario.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, como si un resorte estuviera respondiendo a la voz sedosa y oscura de Draco. Algo vibró dentro de Hermione. Una rabia profunda y primigenia que por más que lo intentaba no conseguía mantener los recuerdos y la traición a raya. Draco dio el último paso que los separaba, obligándola a doblar el cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos. El odio que leyó en ella avivó en su cuerpo partes que creía muertas hacía mucho tiempo.

—Dilo, Granger. ¡Dímelo! —una súplica desesperada mientras le agarraba ambos brazos con la certeza de que las marcas de sus dedos seguirían allí aún después de soltarla.

—Le odio —contestó al fin, incapaz de acallar el instinto que le decía que no dejara tan a la vista sus verdaderos sentimientos. —Le odio más de lo que alguna vez pude odiarte a ti.

Ahí estaba. La confesión. La prueba de que aún era suya.

Sin aflojar la presión en sus brazos, Draco la besó. Bebió de ella toda aquella oscuridad que había hecho florecer con sus estúpidos juegos y pruebas y la arrastró consigo a un nudo de recuerdos que ambos se habían esforzado por olvidar. Ella no tardó en responder a aquel beso con ansia y con dolor, agarrándose a su espalda con el poco espacio de maniobra que él le estaba dejando. Arañando, exigiendo, anhelando…

Jadeante, Draco se separó, dejando a Hermione tan perdida como estaba él. Aflojando la presión de sus brazos hasta convertirla en una caricia hasta la punta de sus dedos.

—Será mejor que te vistas, Granger. Tengo algo que proponerte.

Y sin dejar de mirar su desnudez, Draco se dirigió hacia la chimenea, cogió una copa de whiskey de fuego que debía de haber traído consigo y se sentó en el enorme butacón del dormitorio.

Ella tampoco le quitó la vista de encima mientras se vestía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—Me pregunto qué diría _San Potter_ y el _Pobretón Weasley_ si supiera dónde y con quién estás ahora mismo.

Hermione intentó zafarse de su mano, pero el rubio, previéndolo, la agarró con más fuerza, evitándolo.

—La perfecta Granger en una habitación secreta con nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, prefecto de slytherin y futuro mago oscuro.

—No tiene gracia, Malfoy —contestó ella aún en la oscuridad.

—¿Acaso me oyes reírme… _Granger_?

En un movimiento fluido con su mano libre, Draco sacó su varita de debajo de la túnica y conjuró un par de luces y el fuego de la chimenea de la habitación. A Hermione le costó poco acostumbrarse a la luz tan tenue de la sala y, por lo que pudo comprobar, aquello no había cambiado lo más mínimo. La pared de piedra, la chimenea, los dos mullidos sofás verde musgo y el enorme butacón presidiéndolo todo, captando la atención al instante.

Por fin Draco se deshizo del agarre y la dejó sola en la entrada a esa especie de Batcueva del mal. Sin prestarle demasiada atención, se dirigió al fondo de la sala, tocó un par de piedrecitas de la pared y se abrieron a un lado, dando paso a una amplia selección de botellas antiguas de whiskey de fuego. Cogió dos vasos, un par de cubitos de hielo que Hermione dedujo se trataría de algún hechizo congelador y los rellenó con el licor dorado. Con una sonrisa encantadora que a Hermione le puso los pelos de punta, se giró hacia ella y le tendió el vaso que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

—No gracias. No bebo. —le salió automático, como si aquella reacción estuviera impresa en su código genético.

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

—Créeme, Granger. En unos minutos agradecerás tener uno de estos a mano.

Aún dubitativa, Hermione alargó la mano y lo cogió.

Con pasos lánguidos, Draco se dirigió al butacón y se dejó caer en él, indolente. Tomó un sorbo largo del whiskey y le hizo gestos a Hermione para que se sentara en el apoya-pies de su asiento.

—¿Bromeas? —soltó ella, indignada.

—Lo siento, Granger, pero no sé qué he hecho esta tarde para que pienses que estoy siempre de broma.

—¡Es denigrante!

—¿Perdona? Vuelves a estar equivocada, _sangresucia_…

—Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así.

—… pero creía que no hacía falta decir que dejaste tus asquerosos e inaguantables integridad y orgullo gryffindor al otro lado de esa puerta.

—Te estás pasando —Hermione no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estar a solas con Malfoy y a su entera disposición estaba siendo muchísimo peor de lo que se había imaginado.

—Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

A regañadientes, Hermione se sentó donde el rubio le había indicado y, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, le dio el primer sorbo a su vaso. Un primer sorbo que precedería a muchos otros. No sólo ese día. La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó.

Primera batalla ganada.

—A partir de hoy, Granger, nos reuniremos todos los viernes aquí. A esta misma hora. Cambiaré la contraseña, no te preocupes. Y me esperarás aquí dentro. No quiero ninguna palabra, mirada o gesto que pueda hacer creer a ningún slytherin que tú y yo tenemos algún tipo de relación.

—Descuida. No me será muy difícil cumplir eso.

—Bien. Durante un par de horas a la semana, serás mía Granger. Mía para hacer absolutamente lo que me plazca contigo —paró un momento y la miró. —Quita esa cara de terror, Granger… no te tocaría en ese sentido ni con una varita de cinco metros.

—Entonces explícame qué demonios hago aquí. Si no vas a intentar…

Draco fingió una exagerada cara de sorpresa.

—Oh, ¿así que lo que quieres es que sí hagamos _esas_ cosas aquí?

—¡¿QUÉ?! No. ¿Pero cómo…? ¡NO! Claro que no.

—Para tenerlo tan claro, te pones demasiado nerviosa.

—Te odio —susurró, intentando levantarse de su asiento pero volviendo a caer de culo cuando Draco la obligó agarrándola del hombro.

Él se acercó a su rostro y murmuró.

—Bien, eso es lo que quiero. Mientras me odies tendré algún poder sobre ti. ¿Lista?

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado? Me encantaría saberlo :D _


End file.
